


I'll Fly for You

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sebastian, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love Triangles, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due Alfa entrano nella vita di John Watson, medico, militare ed Omega.<br/>Sebastian Moran e Sherlock Holmes. Due uomini unici, che lo amano, ognuno a modo proprio.<br/>Ed ognuno a modo proprio cercherà di conquistargli il cuore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passion take the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I'll Fly for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786340) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac)



> Portate pazienza.  
> Non so perché le Omegaverse mi intrighino tanto. Forse è perché possono essere strutturate in modi completamente diversi, come se non fossero lo stesso mondo, pur mantenendo alcune caratteristiche ben precise.  
> La storia che vi apprestate a leggere può essere considerata la più “tradizionale” delle Omegaverse che io abbia scritto, anche se continuerà a non esserci lo knot.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono assolutamente, ma sono di chiunque ne detenga i diritti legali.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro e spero che non ne ricordi altri.
> 
> Buona lettura!

**Passion take the wind**

 

 

La sera era calda ed afosa.

La base inglese era immersa in un sonno tranquillo, vigilato attentamente dalle sentinelle.

La calma ed il silenzio della notte facevano dimenticare la guerra.

Eppure, l’Afghanistan non era così silenzioso come poteva sembrare in una notte come quella.

Il medico era nel proprio alloggio, sdraiato sul letto a pancia in giù, abbracciato al cuscino, con il lenzuolo che lasciava scoperta tutta la schiena, nudo e sudato, con i capelli biondi bagnati ed appiccicati alla testa.

Una lieve brezza entrava dalla finestra spalancata.

La leggera febbre, che lo faceva tremare, non aveva nulla a che fare con il caldo del deserto.

John H. Watson, ufficiale medico e capitano dell’esercito di Sua Maestà britannica, era un Omega.

Non era da molto tempo che agli Omega era stato permesso di partire con le truppe di stanza all’estero.

Fino a qualche decennio prima, ad un uomo come John Watson non sarebbe mai stato concesso di lasciare il paese e svolgere il servizio militare in un luogo così pericoloso.

Gli Omega erano sempre stati trattati come esseri da proteggere e da Legare ad un Alfa, il prima possibile, affinché mettessero al mondo più figli che potessero e si prendessero cura della casa.

Da qualche decennio, grazie a lotte civili e lente conquiste, anche gli Omega avevano ottenuto parità di diritti, cosicché potevano avere una carriera ed una vita al di fuori del Legame, come gli Alfa ed i Beta.

L’unica cosa che veramente li differenziava dagli altri uomini, erano i tre giorni del Calore, che li travolgevano ogni quattro mesi.

In quei giorni, il bisogno di avere un Alfa dentro di sé era così impellente, che gli Omega, dovevano avere rapporti sessuali o prendere dei farmaci appositi, che alleviassero, almeno in parte, i sintomi del Calore.

Avendo dimostrato di poter controllare ciò che accadeva durante il Calore, gli Omega potevano accoppiarsi anche al di fuori del Legame.

Come facevano i Beta e gli Alfa non legati, essi potevano trovarsi partner, sia fissi che occasionali, con cui vivere una sana vita sessuale, senza, per questo, essere costretti al Legame, almeno fino al trentacinquesimo compleanno.

Grazie alle nuove leggi sugli Omega, John aveva potuto seguire il proprio reggimento all’estero e continuare a svolgere il lavoro di medico, per cui aveva studiato con impegno e dedizione.

Gli Omega nel campo non erano molti, ma erano rispettati e trattati come uguali, quando dimostravano il proprio valore.

John aveva dovuto lavorare duramente, molto più di un Alfa o di un Beta, ma, alla fine, si era guadagnato il rispetto e la fiducia dei propri commilitoni, che fossero subalterni o superiori.

Quella mattina era iniziato il Calore ed all’Omega spettavano tre giorni di sospensione dal lavoro.

John si trovava in una sorta di agitato dormiveglia.

Il caldo ed il bisogno gli impedivano di cadere in un sonno profondo e ristoratore.

Non si accorse dei passi dell’uomo, che entrò nell’alloggio, senza accendere la luce, ma muovendosi sicuro e silenzioso per la stanza, facendosi guidare dalla lieve luce della luna che entrava dalla finestra aperta, però gli arrivò forte l’odore di polvere da sparo, sigaretta e sudore.

John sorrise, ma non si mosse.

Lo stava aspettando e l’altro uomo lo sapeva perfettamente.

Avvertì il materasso abbassarsi, sotto il peso dell’Alfa che si sdraiava accanto a lui, lo scopriva completamente e rimaneva ad osservarlo per un tempo che a John sembrò interminabile.

L’Omega avvertì il calore del corpo nudo che si avvicinava a lui, senza toccarlo, e continuò a stare fermo, in attesa delle mosse dell’altro uomo.

La prima cosa che avvertì, fu un dito, che iniziò a scorrere sul suo corpo, leggero e delicato, disegnando immagini astratte sulla pelle sudata.

John poteva immaginare il sorriso sornione sulle labbra sottili del colonello Sebastian Moran, mentre percorreva il suo corpo in ogni senso, toccandone ogni parte, e decideva come prenderlo.

Sebastian tolse la mano ed iniziò a baciare la schiena di John, partendo dal collo, scendendo lentamente lungo tutta la spina dorsale, fino al bacino.

John mugolò di piacere, stiracchiandosi:

“Era ora che arrivassi. – brontolò, con un tono di finto rimprovero – Pensavo che ti fossi dimenticato del nostro appuntamento. Stavo per andare a cercare qualche volontario che mi tenesse compagnia. Pensi che avrei trovato qualcuno disposto a passare la notte con me?”

La bocca di Sebastian riprese a percorrere il corpo di John nel senso contrario, soffermandosi in alcuni punti, leccando, succhiando e mordendo la morbida e bianca pelle dell’Omega.

Voleva che rimanessero i segni, che si sapesse chiaramente che quell’Omega non era Legato, ma apparteneva solo a lui e nessuno poteva osare anche solo sfiorarlo:

“Non potrei mai dimenticarmi di te. – sussurrò il colonnello – Non ho pensato ad altro che a questo momento, per tutto il giorno. Prima, però, ho dovuto fare rapporto. Il generale Daniel O’Neil è veramente pignolo, anche se penso che si sia divertito a trattenermi più del dovuto. Da quando stiamo insieme, sono un uomo molto invidiato. Erano in tanti a desiderare che tu li scegliessi come compagno, ma ora tutti sanno che sei mio e nessuno oserebbe venire a trascorrere la notte con te. Sanno che non arriverebbero vivi all’alba del giorno dopo. Che il più appetibile dei piccoli Omega presenti al campo è mio e solo mio.”

John si voltò, per fissare Sebastian in viso.

La sua espressione era severa e quasi offesa:

“Ah, è così. – sbuffò, incrociando le braccia – Io sarei un _piccolo_ Omega e sarei _tuo_!”

Un sorriso illuminò gli occhi verdi di Moran, che ridacchiò, divertito dall’espressione imbronciata di John:

“Persino tu devi ammettere di non essere particolarmente alto. – ribatté, in tono irridente – E sì … ti ho catturato … ho conquistato il tuo cuore … sei mio …”

Mentre parlava, Sebastian si divertiva a baciare, succhiare, leccare, mordicchiare il torace di John, che sospirò di piacere, chiudendo gli occhi, piegando ed aprendo le gambe.

Sebastian non si fece pregare, avendo il pene già pronto e desideroso di compiere il proprio dovere:

“A pancia in giù, capitano! – ordinò, in un giocoso tono secco – Il mio cazzo non vede l’ora di entrare nel tuo culo e farti provare cosa voglia dire avere un vero uomo dentro di te. Dimenticherai qualsiasi compagno tu abbia mai avuto prima e non vorrai avere un altro Alfa, che non sia io.”

John aprì gli occhi e fissò Sebastian con un sorriso malizioso.

Si girò lentamente a pancia in giù, piegando le gambe aperte sotto l’addome, in modo che Sebastian potesse entrare in lui più facilmente:

“Sempre ai suoi ordini, _signore_. – ribatté, calcando, in tono canzonatorio, sul “signore” – Vediamo se ci sa davvero fare, _signore_. Dia il meglio di sé, _signore_ , o la sostituirò con un altro Alfa prima ancora di finire questo Calore. Si ricordi che ho la fila, fuori da questo alloggio, _signore_.”

Sebastian diede una sculacciata al sedere nudo di John, che emise un “EHI!” di protesta, girandosi a guardarlo con quello che voleva essere uno sguardo di rimprovero, ma scoppiò a ridere.

“Così ti ricordi di non provocarmi.” Gli sussurrò il colonnello in un orecchio, con voce roca.

John rabbrividì per il suono della voce e per la scia calda e sensuale, che lo avvolse come in un abbraccio rassicurante e pieno di amore, e chiuse gli occhi.

Le labbra di Sebastian si appropriano del collo di John, baciando la zona in cui si trovava la ghiandola dell’Omega, stando, però, ben attento a non morderlo.

Per quanto la tentazione di Legare John a sé fosse forte, Sebastian sapeva che non poteva farlo.

John non lo avrebbe mai perdonato, se lui gli avesse imposto il Legame e Sebastian lo amava troppo per costringerlo a fare un passo per cui l’Omega non si sentiva ancora pronto.

Doveva solo avere ancora un po’ di pazienza.

Presto John avrebbe capito che lui era l’Alfa della sua vita ed avrebbe accettato di sposarlo e Legarsi.

Con questo sogno nella mente, Sebastian penetrò John con dolcezza e delicatezza, muovendosi con calma e lentezza.

John sentiva il compagno dentro di sé e si muoveva insieme a lui, quando spalancò gli occhi:

“Non hai il preservativo! – esclamò, spaventato – Sebastian, fermati, devi mettere il preservativo!”

Moran non gli rispose.

Era completamente travolto dall’odore inebriante e provocante dell’Omega in calore.

Il resto del mondo non esisteva più.

C’erano solo la sua necessità ed il suo desiderio di arrivare a soddisfare il compagno e se stesso.

Sebastian afferrò saldamente i polsi di John, schiacciandolo contro il materasso con tutto il proprio peso e continuò a penetrarlo sempre più profondamente, mentre il dottore tentava di allontanarsi da lui:

“Ti prego, fermati. – lo supplicò John – Sebastian, non farmi questo, per favore. Fermati!”

I movimenti del colonnello divennero sempre più veloci e profondi, ormai vicino all’orgasmo.

“No, Seb. Per favore, no. – la voce di John era un sussurro disperato – Ti prego Seb, esci da me.”

Moran inarcò la schiena ed il suo sperma invase il corpo di John.

Il giovane Omega voltò la testa dalla parte opposta, mentre un singola rabbiosa lacrima gli scendeva dall’angolo di un occhio.


	2. And break me from this tie

**And break me from this tie**

 

 

Soddisfatto dall’orgasmo, Moran uscì da John e si sdraiò al suo fianco.

Inalò profondamente, sicuro di inebriarsi del profumo del suo Omega felice ed appagato, invece rimase interdetto per quello che percepì.

La scia di John non era dolce e delicata, ma era acida ed agre.

_Rabbia._

_Delusione._

_Paura._

Moran si voltò verso John, fissandolo sorpreso:

“Perché sei arrabbiato?” gli chiese, allarmato.

John si alzò dal letto, furioso, diretto chissà dove.

Sebastian gli afferrò un polso e lo bloccò:

“John, parlami! – lo sollecitò, in tono preoccupato – Che cosa c’è che non va?”

L’Omega si voltò verso l’Alfa ed un raggio di luna illuminò il suo sguardo furioso.

Moran non poté evitare di ammirare il suo piccolo Omega, orgoglioso e forte.

_“Sei bellissimo, John._ – pensò – _E, un giorno, riuscirò a convincerti che vivere con me sia tutto ciò che ti serve per essere felice.”_

“Sai benissimo che cosa ci sia che non vada! – sibilò John – Dovevamo parlarne! Non hai il diritto di mettermi con le spalle al muro, di costringermi ad accettare il Legame con te, perché mi hai messo incinto!”

“Io non …” tentò di ribattere Moran, confuso.

Con un gesto secco, John si liberò della presa di Moran:

“Non insultare la mia intelligenza, Sebastian! – ringhiò John – Fammi il favore di essere onesto! Ammetti di non avere usato il preservativo, con il solo fine di ingravidarmi e di costringermi a Legarmi con te.“

Moran lanciò una rapida occhiata al proprio basso ventre, dove il suo pene giaceva appagato, ma senza alcuna protezione.

“Dannazione! – imprecò Sebastian, con una inflessione di rabbia, nella voce, rivolta verso se stesso – Mi sono dimenticato di metterlo!”

“Non prendermi in giro, Sebastian! – continuò John, sempre furente – Sei stato convocato dal Comitato. Ne dovevamo parlare e decidere insieme cosa fare. Invece … hai deciso tu, per entrambi. Dovevo saperlo che non ci si può fidare di un Alfa! Avete accettato di cambiare le leggi, ma ci ritenete sempre una vostra proprietà, un oggetto da mostrare e di cui vantarvi con i vostri pari, facendo a gara a chi faccia più figli, per dimostrare quanto siate virili!”

Le leggi sui rapporti fra Alfa ed Omega, prevedevano che essi trovassero un compagno e si legassero entro i trentacinque anni.

Se un Omega od un Alfa erano ancora liberi da Legami, al compimento del trentaquattresimo compleanno, venivano convocati da un Comitato che chiedeva spiegazioni sul loro stato.

Nel caso in cui non avessero un compagno, erano immessi in un circuito, in cui incontravano persone dell’altro genere, fino a quando non avessero trovato qualcuno, che fosse abbastanza compatibile.

A quel punto l’Alfa e l’Omega venivano Legati per Legge.

Sebastian Moran aveva compiuto trentaquattro anni da un mese ed il Comitato lo aveva convocato per la settimana seguente.

Il colonnello non aveva dubbi su cosa volesse dire all’incontro.

Lui voleva comparire davanti ai componenti del Comitato e presentare John come suo compagno, dicendo che si sarebbero sposati e Legati nel giro di pochissimo tempo.

John aveva trentadue anni.

Sapeva che, presto, sarebbe stato convocato dallo stesso Comitato e che avrebbe dovuto scegliere un compagno.

Sebastian gli piaceva, era quasi sicuro di amarlo, ma non era ancora pronto a rinunciare a tutto, per Legarsi.

La vita di un Alfa Legato non cambiava molto, semplicemente aveva una famiglia di cui occuparsi.

Gli Omega potevano continuare a lavorare, certo, ma a John non sarebbe stato più permesso di partecipare a missioni pericolose e sarebbe dovuto rimanere in servizio negli ospedali militari presenti su suolo inglese.

Sebastian sarebbe stato mandato in giro per il mondo, con il suo plotone, mentre John sarebbe stato la moglie che rimaneva a casa, in attesa del suo ritorno, con i loro figli.

Questa era una parte che John non avrebbe mai voluto recitare.

Per quanto le leggi sugli Omega si fossero evolute, non erano ancora riuscite a superare questo scoglio.

Gli Omega Legati erano comunque visti come esseri fragili, da proteggere e preservare.

Sebastian tornò a guardare John negli occhi.

“Me lo sono dimenticato. – sussurrò, in tono dispiaciuto – Devi credermi, non ho cercato di intrappolarti. Sai che ti rispetto troppo, per farlo. Ero così preoccupato di non morderti, che non mi sono ricordato del preservativo. Sei sotto contraccettivi, comunque …”

“Sai che non funzionano, durante il Calore! – lo interruppe John, con una traccia di disperazione nella voce – I contraccettivi orali vanno benissimo durante i periodi normali, ma durante il Calore perdono praticamente tutta la loro efficacia.”

Sebastian si sedette sul bordo del letto, avvicinandosi a John, senza toccarlo.

Percepiva la sua scia, salata ed acre.

Sentiva la paura nella sua voce.

Non voleva perderlo, doveva fargli capire che lui ci sarebbe sempre stato, che poteva fidarsi di lui:

“Ti chiedo scusa. – riprese a voce bassa, cercando di infondere sicurezza nella propria scia – Sai che ti amo e che nulla mi renderebbe più felice del fatto che tu accettassi di sposarmi, ma non farei mai nulla per metterti con le spalle al muro. Io non voglio che tu mi scelga perché sei costretto dalla società o dalle circostanze. Io voglio che tu decida di  trascorrere la tua vita con me per una tua libera scelta.”

Sebastian notò che lo sguardo di John si addolciva e che la sua scia diventava più calda:

“Non sopporterei di sapere che tu sia obbligato a stare con me. – continuò, allungando, cautamente, una mano, per prenderne una di John – Se sapessi che tu fossi più felice con un altro Alfa, la cosa mi spezzerebbe il cuore, ma ti lascerei andare. Io ti amo, John. Vorrei che tu provassi lo stesso sentimento per me. Non mi interessa possedere il tuo corpo, se il tuo cuore non mi vuole.”

John sentiva la scia di Sebastian avvolgerlo, dolce e delicata, piena di amore e di sensualità.

L’Omega prese la mano dell’Alfa.

Provava molto rispetto e affetto per Sebastian, ma non sapeva se potesse definirlo amore.

John alzò l’altra mano per accarezzare il viso di Sebastian:

“Tu sai quanto sia ancora difficile, per gli Omega, farsi accettare come dei pari da Alfa e Beta. – la voce di John era calma, ma piena di tristezza – Malgrado le leggi, ci sono Beta che pensano che noi Omega non siamo altro che le puttane degli Alfa e che dovremmo essere richiusi in casa, se non addirittura in strutture apposite, per appagare le voglie dei nostri padroni e mettere al mondo i loro figli. Ci sono Alfa che tutt’ora pensano che siamo loro proprietà e che non dovesse esserci _concesso_ di avere tanta libertà. Noi Omega stiamo ancora lottando per dimostrare che siamo esattamente come voi Alfa e Beta. Dobbiamo impegnarci il doppio, per farvi capire che siamo intelligenti e capaci come voi. I tre giorni del Calore sono la nostra maledizione. La nostra stessa natura ci porterebbe ad accoppiarci con il primo che passa. Tu non hai idea di quanto sia difficile e doloroso riuscire a resistere alla tentazione di spogliarsi davanti a tutti ed offrirsi a quelli che ti vedono. Non capisci quanto questo sia devastante per chi, come me, deve costantemente dimostrare di non essere da meno del più infimo dei Beta …”

“Tu sei molto superiore a tanti Alfa che io abbia conosciuto. – lo interruppe Sebastian, in tono deciso e rassicurante – Tu hai conquistato tutti i soldati presenti in questa base, con la tua determinazione, la tua dedizione, la tua umanità, le tue capacità e la tua comprensione. Nessuno mette in dubbio il tuo diritto ad essere qui né al tuo grado. Tutti ti rispettano e ti ammirano, lo sai, vero?”

“Lo so. – sospirò John – Però, fra due anni dovrò rinunciare a d ogni cosa per mettere al mondo i figli di un Alfa. Tutto quello che ho fatto, sarà come se non fosse mai esistito. Ti sembra giusto?”

“Probabilmente non è giusto, ma è la legge. – ribatté Moran – Serve per proteggervi.”

“Da chi? – domandò John, con irritazione – Da cosa? Sappiamo badare a noi stessi! Non diventiamo più vulnerabili, solo perché mettiamo al mondo i vostri figli.”

“Forse hai ragione, ma non possiamo cambiare le cose, qui ed ora. – insisté Sebastian – Ciò che so è che la legge va rispettata e la prossima settimana andrò davanti al Comitato.”

Gli occhi verdi dell’Alfa fissavano quelli azzurri dell’Omega, in attesa che dicesse qualcosa:

“Cosa faremo, se dovessi essere incinto?” chiese John, con un sussurro.

Sebastian gli abbracciò i fianchi, avvicinandolo a sé, ma non staccò gli occhi da quelli di John:

“Non ti lascerei mai, lo sai. – lo rassicurò – Non sono uno di quegli Alfa bastardi, che ingravidano un Omega e mettono in discussione che il figlio sia loro, insinuando che non sia stato solo con lui. Nulla mi renderebbe più felice che scoprire te negli occhi di mio figlio. Nulla mi renderebbe più onorato che sposarmi e legarmi a te, per il resto della mia vita. Anche se tu ora non fossi rimasti incinto.”

John ricambiò lo sguardo con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra.

Appoggiò le braccia sulle spalle di Sebastian ed una guancia sulla testa dell’altro.

Rimasero a lungo abbracciati, in quella posizione, respirando uno la scia dell’altro, immersi nell’afoso silenzio della notte afghana, mentre la luna cercava di illuminare la stanza, con la sua tenue luce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Come ho spiegato nel primo capitolo, questo è il più “canonico” degli Omegaverse in cui farò muovere i nostri personaggi preferiti, anche se è un po’ più evoluto, rispetto al solito.  
> Spero che questi capitoli così brevi, ma aggiornati frequentemente, vi intrighino ugualmente.
> 
> Grazie a chi sia arrivato fino a qui!  
> Grazie a chi abbia lasciato i kudos.
> 
> Sapete che mi piace sapere cosa ne pensiate.
> 
> A giovedì!
> 
> Ciao!!


	3. We're mortals on the Earth

Piccolo avviso: in questo capitolo si accenna al tema dell’aborto. È giusto un accenno, ma non vorrei che qualcuno ne fosse infastidito.

 

Buona lettura.

**We’re mortals on the Earth**

I tre giorni del Calore erano trascorsi e John tornò in infermeria.

Entrando, notò che non c’erano soldati ricoverati e ne fu sollevato, perché poteva parlare tranquillamente con l’ufficiale medico di turno.

“Ecco il nostro prode Omega di ritorno dalla sua tre giorni di sesso sfrenato. – lo accolse la voce allegra del capitano Mike Stamford – Mentre ti faccio il test di gravidanza, mi racconti se il colonello più sexy dell’esercito sia stato bravo a letto, come ci si aspetta da lui?”

John si girò per guardare l’altro dritto negli occhi.

Mike Stamford era un Beta e non aveva il fisico del soldato perfetto.

Era decisamente in sovrappeso, ma era un medico di grandi qualità umane, quindi a nessuno importava che non fosse particolarmente atletico.

I due uomini erano amici da tantissimi anni.

Avevano studiato insieme, si erano arruolati insieme ed avevano accettato di partire per l’Afghanistan insieme.

John si era sempre confidato volentieri con Mike, che lo capiva e lo ascoltava, senza giudicarlo.

A Mike non servirono parole per capire che fosse accaduto qualcosa che preoccupava l’amico.

Il sorriso radioso scomparve dal suo viso, per essere sostituito da un’espressione dura ed allarmata:

“Cosa è successo? – domandò, in tono grave – Moran ti ha fatto del male? Perché sai che …”

“Uccideresti il miglior cecchino dell’esercito inglese, se mi avesse ferito, in qualche modo?” lo interruppe John, con un sorriso stanco.

Mike inclinò la testa di lato, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso:

“Potrei stupirti. – ribatté, assolutamente serio – So essere letale, se voglio.”

John scoppiò a ridere.

Era una risata sincera, liberatoria, che nasceva dal cuore e dalla consapevolezza che l’amico avrebbe veramente fatto di tutto per proteggerlo, ma anche dalla constatazione che Mike Stamford fosse l’ultima persona che John avrebbe definito letale, con quel suo aspetto allegro e cordiale.

“Dovrei offendermi, lo so. – sospirò Mike, cercando di reprimere un sorriso – Non è carino che tu rida di me. Però, sorvolerò sulla cosa, giusto perché sei tu.”

“Grazie.” ribatté John, smettendo di ridere.

Mike aveva preso un test di gravidanza e lo stava porgendo a John.

Il regolamento militare prevedeva che, dopo i tre giorni di Calore, l’Omega venisse obbligatoriamente sottoposto ad un test di gravidanza, prima di riprendere servizio.

Se fosse risultato positivo, l’Omega sarebbe stato rimpatriato immediatamente e costretto a Legarsi con l’Alfa che lo aveva ingravidato.

John osservò la confezione del test, come se stesse guardando il peggiore dei suoi nemici.

Mike lo fissò, perplesso.

Non era il primo Calore che John trascorreva in Afghanistan e con Moran.

Era sempre andato tutto bene, cosa c’era di diverso, stavolta?

“Potrebbe essere positivo. – John rispose alla domanda muta dell’amico – Sebastian si è dimenticato di mettere il preservativo.”

“Per tutto il periodo?” chiese Mike, in tono duro.

“No. – sospirò John, prendendo la confezione – Solo una volta.”

Il resto della frase rimase nel silenzio fra i due uomini.

Entrambi sapevano quanto gli Omega fossero fertili e quanto i contraccettivi orali fossero inutili, durante il Calore.

“Io sono qui.” Mormorò Mike.

John gli sorrise, riconoscente.

 

 

Si sedettero vicini, in attesa che il test si colorasse.

In silenzio.

Quando il test risultò positivo, John emise una specie di singhiozzo.

“Ne facciamo un altro.” Disse Mike, scattando in piedi.

“Sai che è inutile.” Ribatté John, rassegnato.

“Ne facciamo un altro.” ripeté Mike, prendendo una siringa.

“Il risultato non cambierà.” Sussurrò John.

“Alza la manica. – ordinò Mike – Questo è più attendibile di quel coso lì.”

John fece quello che gli era stato chiesto.

Mentre attendevano i risultati degli esami del sangue, John e Mike si sedettero alla scrivania.

“Ti legherai a Moran?” chiese Mike, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio assoluto.

John si mise le mani nei capelli.

Appariva così disperato e vulnerabile, che Mike avrebbe voluto veramente uccidere Moran, per il disastro che aveva combinato.

“Non ho altre possibilità lo sai. – mormorò John – A meno che …”

Si fermò, alzando uno sguardo supplice sull’amico.

“A meno che?” lo sollecitò Mike, con dolcezza.

John avrebbe voluto chiedergli di tenere segreto l’esito del test di gravidanza, di riferire che fosse negativo.

John avrebbe voluto chiedergli di aiutarlo ad abortire, anche sapendo che fosse illegale.

Agli Omega non era permesso abortire, salvo che la loro vita non fosse stata in pericolo.

Ed anche in quel caso, molti medici Alfa e Beta preferivano salvare il bambino, piuttosto che l’Omega.

John era sano e forte.

La gravidanza non avrebbe mai messo a rischio la sua vita.

John avrebbe voluto fare appello alla loro amicizia  e chiedere a Mike di commettere un reato.

Aprì la bocca un paio di volte, per parlare, ma non ci riuscì:

“Scusa … – sussurrò, infine, scuotendo la testa – Scusa … non dovevo … mi dispiace …”

Mike appoggiò una mano rassicurante sulla spalla di John:

“Non dovevi cosa? – sorrise – Per che cosa ti stai scusando? Se anche tu avessi pensato di chiedermi di fare qualcosa di illegale … io so che non faresti mai nulla per mettermi nei guai. So che non mi domanderesti, _veramente_ , di commettere un reato. Tu stesso non andresti contro la legge, qualsiasi fosse il prezzo da pagare per rispettarla … anche se la consideri ingiusta.”

“Cosa faccio ora?” la domanda di John era piena di disperazione.

“Ora farò rapporto. – rispose Mike, di nuovo serio – O’Neil convocherà sia te che Moran. Sarete rimpatriati insieme e portati davanti al Comitato. Sai che Moran non negherà mai la propria paternità. Sarete Legati e vi sposerete. Lui ti ama, John, me lo hai sempre detto anche tu! Sono mesi che insiste affinché vi uniate legalmente. Sai che ti lascerà lavorare, che non ti costringerà mai a fare quello che non vuoi. Poteva andarti molto peggio. Avresti potuto essere obbligato a Legarti ad un Alfa che non provava nulla per te.”

John aveva appoggiato le braccia alle ginocchia e scuoteva la testa:

“Non doveva andare così. – mormorò – Non sono sicuro di amare Sebastian. Mi piace e lo rispetto, ma non basta. Non è amore. Sebastian si merita di meglio.”

“Nessuno è meglio di te! – sbottò Mike, in tono secco – Sebastian Moran è un uomo fortunato e lo sa. Ora sei confuso, ma vedrai che …”

Vennero interrotti da una serie di colpi di fucile, che sovrastò il solito vociare del campo.

Senza pensare a cosa stesse facendo, John si precipitò fuori dall’infermeria.

Vide gente correre da una parte ad un’altra, impugnando un’arma.

Si sentì un’altra serie di colpi e John si diresse verso quel suono terrificante, invece di scappare lontano.

Arrivato in uno spiazzo, si trovò davanti una scena sconvolgente.

Alcuni soldati giacevano a terra.

Un paio si stavano lamentando.

Un altro era immobile.

In mezzo ai corpi distesi in terra, c’era un ragazzo.

Alto, magro, con i capelli castani e spiritati occhi marroni.

John si ricordava di averlo visto arrivare con l’ultimo contingente.

Era un ragazzo che aveva quasi vent’anni.

Quasi.

Troppo giovane per la guerra, eppure mandato al fronte.

Durante la prima visita, John aveva saputo che il ragazzo, Grant Forbes, aveva avuto dei problemi con la droga ed era stato condannato ad alcuni anni di prigione.

Lui aveva scelto di arruolarsi e partire in missione, come pena alternativa alla galera.

“Siete dei mostri!” stava urlando il ragazzo, sconvolto.

Altri militari lo stavano tenendo sotto tiro, ma non sparavano, in attesa di un ordine del loro superiore.

Sebastian gli stava parlando:

“Grant, sei tra amici. – gli stava dicendo, con voce dolce – Non devi avere paura. Metti giù quel fucile, prima di fare male ad altre persone.”

“Erano dei nemici, signore!” – gridò Forbes, completamente fuori di sé – Volevano ucciderci. Ho _dovuto_ difendermi, signore. Ho difeso tutti noi dai nostri nemici, signore!”

“E sei stato molto bravo, Forbes. – lo rassicurò Moran, avvicinandosi di un passo – Però, ora, dammi quel fucile, così potrai riposare, come meriti, per avere difeso i tuoi commilitoni.”

Uno dei feriti stava tendando di alzarsi, incurante della presenza del ragazzo armato.

Uno dei feriti si mosse, cercando di alzarsi, per trovare un posto sicuro.

John gli fece cenno di stare giù e fermo, ma il soldato era confuso e continuò a cercare di alzarsi.

John decise di avvicinarsi a lui, per aiutarlo, cercando di non farsi notare da Forbes.

“Ai … aiuto … aiu …” supplicava il ferito.

John lo aveva quasi raggiunto, quando Forbes notò il movimento, con la coda dell’occhio.

Con un urlo di terrore, Moran cercò di avventarsi sul ragazzo, ma non fece in tempo.

Forbes si voltò velocemente verso John e sparò.

John provò un dolore insopportabile, che si diffuse in ogni nervo.

Gli sembrò che la spalla sinistra si fosse staccata dal resto del corpo.

Sentì che le gambe si rifiutavano di reggere il suo peso e si lasciò cadere, sulle ginocchia.

Prima che potesse sbattere il viso in terra, qualcuno afferrò il suo tronco, stringendolo a sé e chiamandolo disperatamente.

La voce giungeva da lontano, ovattata.

Un’immensa stanchezza invase la mente di John.

Voleva chiudere gli occhi.

Voleva dormire.

Indifferente alle suppliche di chi gli chiedeva di tenere gli occhi aperti, di stare con lui.

Era così stanco.

Chiudere gli occhi per qualche secondo, non gli avrebbe fatto del male.

La voce era sempre più lontana.

John era sempre più stanco:

“Per favore, Dio … lasciami vivere.” Mormorò.

Ed il mondo divenne un luogo freddo ed oscuro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Niente di nuovo sotto il sole dell’Afghanistan, dato che sparano sempre a John, in un modo o nell’altro.  
> Come direbbe un altro Dottore, però, ci sono dei punti fermi nella Storia che non possono essere cambiati!  
> La ferita di John è uno di questi.
> 
> Non so se chi sia condannato per qualche reato possa veramente arruolarsi per evitare la prigione, ma questa è una Omegaverse, siamo in un Universo Alternativo, quindi penso che non vi sia nulla di male ad inventarsi qualche legge.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo e a chi abbia lasciato i kudos.
> 
> Come sempre, ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.
> 
> A sabato!
> 
> Ciao!!


	4. But God's up in the sky

**But God’s up in the sky**

Sebastian Moran si era avventato su Grant Forbes, disarmandolo e lasciandolo nelle mani dei suoi uomini.

Con orrore, si era precipitato da John, afferrandolo prima che cadesse a faccia in giù:

“John! – lo supplicò – Resta con me. Combatti. Non chiudere gli occhi. Ti prego!”

John aveva mormorato qualcosa di incomprensibile ed era svenuto.

Le barelle erano arrivate e i feriti erano stati trasportati in infermeria.

Mike si era avvicinato a John:

“Dobbiamo operare subito la spalla.” Disse, in un tono professionale, che nascondeva tutta l’angoscia per le condizioni dell’amico.

Sebastian fece per seguire John, ma Mike gli mise una mano in mezzo al petto:

“Stiamo andando in sala operatoria, signore. – lo informò, in tono secco – Lei non può entrare.”

I due uomini si fronteggiarono per qualche secondo.

Sebastian non voleva lasciare solo John, ma sapeva che non gli avrebbero mai permesso di entrare in sala operatoria:

“Va bene. – annuì lentamente – Prenditi cura di lui. Non lasciarlo morire.”

Sembrava più una minaccia che una preghiera.

Mike voltò le spalle a Moran e seguì l’amico in sala operatoria.

 

 

Le ore trascorrevano lente.

Sebastian si era seduto in terra, con la schiena appoggiata ad una scrivania.

Il generale O’Neil lo trovò che si fissava le mani, sporche del sangue di John.

“Stavo preparandomi a fargli la proposta ufficiale. – sussurrò, senza alzare gli occhi sul superiore – Avevamo già parlato di sposarci e Legarci, ma lui non mi aveva mai veramente risposto. Mi ero accordato con i cuochi per domani sera. Una vera cena romantica, con tanto di candele e vino. Nel mio alloggio ho anche l’anello.”

Smise di parlare, come se non avesse più la forza per farlo.

Il generale prese una sedia e si mise accanto a Sebastian:

“John è un uomo forte, Seb. – lo rincuorò – Vedrai che ce la farà.”

Sebastian annuì, senza dire una parola, con lo sguardo sempre fisso sulle proprie mani.

Il tempo sembrava non passare.

I suoni erano lontani, indistinti.

Una cappa greve era calata sul campo.

“Che ne è stato di Forbes?” chiese Moran, in tono freddo.

“Lo hanno chiuso in cella. – rispose O’Neil – Era in preda ad allucinazioni provocate dalla droga.”

“Gli altri ragazzi?” continuò Moran.

“Jones è morto. – sospirò O’Neil – Collins e Barrow sono in infermeria. Se la caveranno.”

“Anche John.” La voce di Stamford era giunta improvvisa.

Nessuno dei due uomini lo aveva sentito entrare.

Sebastian si alzò in piedi di scatto:

“John sta bene?” domandò, per essere sicuro di avere capito bene.

“Vivrà. – ribatté Mike – Appena le sue condizioni si saranno stabilizzate, dovremo trasferirlo in una struttura migliore della nostra. La ferita alla spalla è molto grave e potrebbe comprometterne l’uso, ma la sua vita non è più in pericolo.”

Sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa che Stamford non volesse dire.

Sia il generale che il colonello se ne accorsero.

“Che cosa non ci stai dicendo?” chiese Moran, in tono duro.

Stamford spostò lo sguardo sul generale O’Neil, palesemente a disagio.

“Cosa c’è che non mi vuoi dire?” insisté Sebastian, afferrando Mike alle spalle e scuotendolo con forza.

“Generale …” protestò Mike, ma O’Neil era interdetto tanto quanto Moran.

“Se c’è qualcosa d’altro che deve dire sulle condizioni del capitano Watson, può farlo liberamente.” Lo autorizzò il generale.

“Signore, – replicò Stamford, in tono contrariato – il colonello Moran non è un parente del capitano Watson. Non ha il diritto di avere informazioni riservate sulla sua salute.”

“Sappiamo entrambi che Sebastian e John hanno una relazione. – ribatté O’Neil, infastidito dalla reazione di Mike – Se non glielo dice lei, ora, lo farò io dopo. Parli.”

Stamford serrò le labbra, come se non volesse obbedire all’ordine:

“John era stato ingravidato, durante l’ultimo Calore. – sibilò, fissando il generale – Lo shock della ferita … la grave perdita di sangue … la fragilità di una vita appena concepita … il capitano ha perso il bambino durante l’intervento. Non abbiamo potuto fare nulla per salvarlo.”

Moran lasciò andare Stamford.

Un suono inintelligibile e disperato gli uscì dalla gola.

Si portò le mani alla testa e cominciò a camminare avanti ed indietro:

“Non può essere. – ripeteva, abbattuto – Non può essere.”

O’Neil lo fissava preoccupato.

La gravidanza di John avrebbe fatto ottenere a Sebastian quello che voleva, che il capitano fosse stato d’accordo oppure no.

La perdita del bambino, invece, avrebbe potuto avere ripercussioni molto serie.

Se Watson avesse riportato dei danni permanenti, a causa dell’aborto, e fosse stato dichiarato sterile, non gli avrebbero mai permesso di Legarsi ad un Alfa.

Sebastian si fermò e si voltò verso Stamford, fronteggiandolo con un’espressione furiosa sul viso:

“Voglio vedere John. – il tono era duro, non ammetteva un no – Voglio stare con lui.”

“John è incosciente e lo sarà ancora per molte ore. – ribatté Mike, fronteggiando coraggiosamente Moran – Non ha senso che qualcuno stia con lui. Quando si riprenderà …”

“Io vado da lui.” Tagliò corto Moran e si diresse verso la porta della stanza in cui John doveva essere stato ricoverato.

Stamford stava per mettersi davanti a lui, ma una mano gli afferrò saldamente un braccio e lo bloccò:

“Se fossi in lei, capitano, non lo farei – lo ammonì il generale – Capisco che lei sia un Beta e che voglia proteggere Watson, ma non è mai salutare mettersi fra un Alfa e l’Omega di cui è innamorato.”

Mike sospirò e si rassegnò a lasciare che Moran andasse da John.

 

 

Sebastian entrò nella stanza di John e si fermò sulla porta.

John era disteso sul letto, con la flebo infilata nel braccio, il sondino dell’ossigeno nel naso, per aiutarlo a respirare, e diversi fili partivano dal petto, attaccati a macchinari elettrici che monitoravano le sue funzioni vitali.

Il cuore di Sebastian saltò un colpo.

John appariva piccolo e fragile, pallido e vulnerabile.

Moran prese una sedia e si andò a sedere accanto al letto.

Prese, delicatamente, una mano di John, mentre, con l’altra, gli accarezzava i capelli:

“Sono qui, John. – sussurrò dolcemente – Non ti lascerò solo. Mai.”

John non diede segno di averlo sentito e Sebastian non si aspettava nessun tipo di reazione.

Rimase accanto al letto di John molto a lungo, immerso nei propri pensieri.

Pensava al bambino, che non sarebbe mai nato.

Lo immaginava con i capelli biondi, gli occhi e la bocca di John.

Lo vedeva corrergli incontro, mentre giocavano insieme, tutti e tre.

Felici.

Grant Forbes lo aveva privato di quella possibilità.

Grant Forbes gli aveva portato via quel figlio, che lo avrebbe legato per sempre al suo John.

Grant Forbes aveva ucciso suo figlio e ridotto in fin di vita il suo Omega.

Una rabbia cieca montò nella mente stanca di Sebastian Moran, sempre più incontrollabile.

Si alzò dalla sedia e lasciò un bacio delicato sulla fronte di John:

“Torno subito, amore mio. – mormorò – Aspettami.”

 

 

Gli uomini di guardia alle prigioni lasciarono passare Sebastian Moran senza fargli domande.

Sapevano cosa fosse accaduto, ma il viso impassibile del colonnello non faceva presagire ciò che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.

Sebastian entrò nella cella e trovò Forbes sdraiato sul letto.

Il ragazzo aveva il volto rigato dalle lacrime.

Sentendo la porta aprirsi, Forbes spostò il braccio che gli copriva gli occhi, incontrando lo sguardo freddo e duro di Moran.

Il ragazzo non si mosse.

“Mi dispiace, signore. – singhiozzò – Non volevo … non volevo … non volevo …”

Forbes si nascose di nuovo gli occhi e non vide Moran avvicinarsi a lui.

Con fredda determinazione, il colonnello afferrò la divisa del ragazzo con una mano ed iniziò a colpirlo al volto con l’altra, stretta a pugno.

Colto di sorpresa, Forbes non si difese, non gridò, non gli chiese di fermarsi e continuò a subire i colpi micidiali del cecchino inglese.

Moran lo colpì ancora.

Ancora.

Ancora.

Ancora.

Continuò a picchiare anche quando le nocche della mano si riempirono di sangue.

Non sapeva se fosse suo o di Forbes o di entrambi.

Non aveva importanza.

Moran continuò a picchiare anche quando sentì il rumore delle ossa che si rompevano.

Moran continuò a colpire anche quando la testa di Forbes iniziò a ciondolare, senza più reagire.

Stanco, con il fiato corto e coperto di sangue, Moran, finalmente, si fermò.

Gettò il corpo del ragazzo sul letto ed uscì dalla cella.

I militari di guardia lo fissarono inorriditi, incapaci di reagire alla vista dell’uomo che lasciava la prigione.

Moran tornò in infermeria, a sedersi accanto a John, ancora incosciente, prendendogli una mano fra le sue:

“Ora è tutto a posto. – gli sorrise – Non ti farà mai più del male.”

 

 

Fu così che lo trovarono il generale O’Neil e gli uomini della sicurezza che fecero irruzione nella stanza.

“Non fate tanta confusione. – li ammonì Moran, senza togliere gli occhi dall’Omega – John ha bisogno di riposo. Non dovete disturbarlo.”

Il generale si avvicinò al colonnello e gli appoggiò una mano su una spalla:

“Devi venire con me, Sebastian. – disse, in tono basso, ma deciso – Forbes è morto. Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto?”

“Ho protetto il mio Omega. – rispose Moran, con un ringhio – Ho vendicato mio figlio. Ho tolto dal mondo un essere inutile e pericoloso. Gli ho impedito di fare dell’altro male.”

“Hai ucciso un soldato indifeso. – lo contraddisse O’Neil – Hai massacrato un ragazzino impaurito. Vai con gli uomini della sicurezza. Sarai trasferito, per essere immediatamente rimpatriato. Ti aspetta la Corte Marziale, Seb. Terranno conto del tuo stato d’animo, ma capisci che non potrò fare nulla per salvarti?”

Moran strinse la mano di John, senza guardare il superiore:

“Non lascerò John da solo. – la voce era carica di rabbia, come la scia dell’Alfa – Lui ha bisogno di me.”

O’Neil gli strinse la spalla, ancora più forte:

“Non ti permetteranno mai di Legarti al capitano Watson. – sussurrò, in tono severo – Hai ucciso un subalterno, a sangue freddo. La Corte Marziale ti condannerà a diversi anni di prigione, oltre a congedarti con disonore. Lo hai perso, Sebastian. Se ci tieni veramente a lui, non coinvolgerlo in tutto questo. Soffrirà già abbastanza, non credi?”

Moran voltò la testa per fissare gli occhi azzurri di O’Neil.

Nel suo sguardo c’era la stessa furia di una bestia ferita e messa in trappola.

O’Neil non distolse gli occhi, ma li tenne saldamente in quelli verdi del colonnello.

Moran sapeva che non avrebbe mai avuto la meglio sugli uomini della sicurezza.

Tornò a fissare il volto pallido di John.

“Mi prenderò io cura di lui.” la voce di Stamford arrivò dalle spalle degli uomini della sicurezza.

Moran annuì lentamente:

“Gli dica che lo amo. Che nessuno è più importante di lui, per me. – ribatté, in tono tenero – Gli dica che tornerò a prenderlo. Che lo troverò ovunque lui sia. Gli dica di aspettarmi. Che staremo insieme per sempre.”

“Glielo dirò.” gli assicurò Mike, con tono comprensivo.

Moran si alzò dalla sedia.

Accarezzò dolcemente i capelli ed il viso di John e lo baciò delicatamente sulla sua fronte.

“Abbi fiducia in me. – sussurrò in un orecchio all’Omega – Tornerò da te. Sempre.”

Quindi si voltò e si lasciò portare via, senza opporre resistenza.

Quel giorno stesso, Sebastian Moran venne trasferito verso un’altra base, per poter essere velocemente rimpatriato.

 

 

Era calata di nuovo la sera, sul campo inglese.

Il generale O’Neil era ancora nel proprio ufficio e stava riflettendo sul fatto che, in una sola giornata, avesse perso diversi uomini validi.

Il soldato Jones, ucciso da un compagno spaventato, che non avrebbe neanche dovuto essere lì.

Il soldato Forbes, vittima soprattutto di se stesso, prima che della furia cieca di un Alfa innamorato.

Il capitano Watson, un eccellente ufficiale medico, che sarebbe stato congedato con onore.

Ciò che gli bruciava di più, però, era avere perso Sebastian Moran, un ottimo amico, un ottimo soldato, un ottimo ufficiale.

Il suo attendente fece irruzione nell’ufficio quasi senza bussare:

“Il convoglio che stava trasferendo il colonnello Moran è stato attaccato! – riferì l’ufficiale in tono concitato – Non ci sono superstiti, signore. Sono tutti stati uccisi.”

Il generale O’Neil impallidì.

Ora aveva perso veramente un caro amico.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Con questo capitolo, leggermente più lungo degli altri, si chiude quella che potremmo definire la prima parte della storia.  
> Moran è fuori dai giochi ed ora spetta ad un altro Alfa fare irruzione nella vita di John Watson.  
> Dal prossimo capitolo arriverà, finalmente, Sherlock.
> 
> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui!  
> Grazie per i kudos.
> 
> Naturalmente, ogni commento è sempre il benvenuto.
> 
> A lunedì!
> 
> Ciao!


	5. I haven't got a clue

**I haven’t got a clue**

 

 

La primavera a Londra era tiepida, ma decisamente fredda per chi fosse abituato alla temperatura calda ed afosa dell’Afghanistan.

John Watson era stato rimpatriato una settimana dopo il suo ferimento ed aveva lasciato l’ospedale militare dopo alcuni mesi di convalescenza, anche se camminava ancora con l’aiuto di un bastone.

Era stato congedato con onore, ma abituarsi alla vita civile non era facile.

Grazie alla sua esperienza nell’esercito ed al fatto di essere un Omega, John aveva trovato lavoro nel pronto soccorso dell’ospedale Saint Bartholomew.

John era sempre disponibile e cordiale con tutti, perciò era apprezzato dai colleghi e dalle infermiere, ma il dottore non aveva stretto amicizie particolari.

Soprattutto, manteneva le debite distanze da qualsiasi Alfa che lo avvicinasse e che cercasse di intrecciare un qualunque tipo di relazione con lui.

Trascorreva i tre giorni del Calore in luoghi protetti, in cui gli Alfa non potevano entrare.

Malgrado i Calori senza un Alfa fossero dolorosi e lo facessero sentire vuoto ed inutile, John non aveva ancora superato l’angoscia per la morte di Sebastian e non voleva avere rapporti con nessuno.

Si sentiva responsabile per ciò che Sebastian aveva fatto e non voleva causare altro dolore.

Avendo già compiuto trentatré anni, sapeva che presto sarebbe stato chiamato davanti al Comitato, ma non voleva pensare a quello che sarebbe accaduto.

Ora stava solo cercando di rimettere insieme i pezzi della propria vita, seguendo una routine noiosa e regolare, divisa fra casa e lavoro, chiedendosi se avrebbe mai ripreso veramente a vivere.

 

 

Il pronto soccorso era pervaso da un’agitazione diversa dal solito.

Non c’era movimento di ambulanze o il rapido correre da una stanza all’altra, causato da uno stato d’emergenza, eppure, il nervosismo era palpabile, reso ancora più evidente dall’intenso odore di bruciato, che proveniva dalle scie di alcuni medici ed infermieri e che pervadeva l’ingresso, rendendo l’aria quasi irrespirabile.

“Non ho alcuna intenzione di tornare là dentro! – stava praticamente urlando Helen Parker, un medico Alfa di grande esperienza – Per me, può morire anche dissanguato! Non tornerò lì a farmi insultare!”

“Helen, non puoi non soccorrere un ferito. – ribatté severamente Sarah Sawyer, la responsabile del pronto soccorso – È contro ogni deontologia medica.”

“Direi che sia contro la nostra deontologia anche uccidere un paziente. – sbottò la Parker, per tutta risposta, incrociando le braccia sul petto – Ed è quello che farò, se mi costringerai a tornare da quel pazzo. Vacci tu! Oppure, mandaci John! Lui è un Omega. Quel tipo potrebbe avere un po’ di decenza e tacere.”

John si bloccò a metà della lettura della cartella clinica di un paziente, che aveva medicato il giorno prima e che avrebbe rivisto in giornata.

Sarah si voltò verso di lui, con uno sguardo quasi supplice:

“John, so che hai delle visite di controllo programmate, ma non è che andresti nella stanza 5 ad eseguire una medicazione? – sospirò – Mi faresti veramente un grande piacere.”

“Non ti preoccupare. – le sorrise John, anche se era perplesso – Ci vado senza problemi. Potreste solo dire ai miei pazienti che arriverò un po’ in ritardo?”

“Lo faresti davvero?” Helen era sorpresa, ma la sua scia si rilassò notevolmente.

“Stanza 5?” chiese John a conferma.

“Sì, grazie.” Sarah ricambiò il sorriso.

John si incamminò verso la stanza, curioso di conoscere la persona che aveva causato tanto scompiglio.

 

 

Quando entrò nell’ambulatorio 5, vi trovò tre uomini.

Uno era disteso sul lettino e John non ne vedeva il viso, ma dalla scia si capiva che fosse un Alfa, in quel momento particolarmente irritato e scontroso.

Accanto al lettino c’era un altro uomo ed anche lui era chiaramente un Alfa, sia per la scia, decisamente molto potente, che per il portamento, elegante ed autoritario.

L’uomo, appoggiato pigramente ad un ombrello nero, rivolse a John un sorriso freddo e di circostanza, mentre gli occhi azzurri saettarono su di lui.

L’Omega si sentì valutato e catalogato in pochi secondi e provò una sensazione di fastidio.

Il terzo uomo era un Omega, con i capelli brizzolati e gli occhi nocciola, appoggiato ad una parete, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.

L’Omega e l’Alfa in piedi vicino al lettino erano Legati e sposati.

John lo aveva capito sia dalle scie che dalle fedi, che facevano bella mostra di sé sugli anulari dei due uomini.

L’Omega rivolse a John uno sguardo rassegnato e di scuse, come se già sapesse cosa sarebbe accaduto.

“Sono il dottor John Watson. – si presentò, avvicinandosi al lettino – La dottoressa Parker è stata chiamata in un’altra stanza.”

“Se vuole mentire, deve imparare a tenere sotto controllo la sua scia. – sbottò l’uomo disteso sul lettino, con tono tagliente – E, comunque, non capisco cosa ci sia da offendersi solo perché ho detto alla dottoressa che un Alfa Legato non dovrebbe avere un amante Beta. In fin dei conti, è lei che tradisce il suo compagno Omega, non sono mica io!”

John arrivò al lettino, vi appoggiò il bastone e lanciò un’occhiata alla massa di capelli ricci e neri appiccicati alla fronte dal sangue, che sgorgava copioso da una ferita alla fronte.

Per un veloce attimo, studiò il viso del ferito.

Dimostrava un paio di anni in meno dell’Omega ed aveva alti zigomi spigolosi, taglienti quanto la sua voce.

“Posso?” John chiese gentilmente, alzando le mani per scostare i capelli dalla ferita.

Gli occhi del ferito si ancorarono a quelli di John.

L’uomo aveva gli occhi del più incredibile azzurro chiaro che il dottore avesse mai visto.

John si sentì quasi radiografato, da quello sguardo indagatore così particolare.

“Un Omega. – non era una domanda, era una constatazione – Pensano che mandandomi un Omega, la sua scia possa spingermi a comportarmi secondo i canoni ipocriti prescritti da questa società? Se vuole essere rispettato, deve ottenerlo per i suoi meriti, non perché appartiene ad una razza protetta.”

L’Omega appoggiato al muro emise una specie di lamento, mentre l’Alfa accanto al lettino fulminò il ferito con lo sguardo, ma non intervenne, come se ritenesse inutile qualsiasi cosa avesse potuto dire.

“Decisamente poco corretto politicamente. – commentò John, con un tono divertito – Però, concordo con lei. Sull’essere rispettato per i miei meriti, non sull’appartenere ad una razza protetta, ovviamente.”

Mentre parlava, John aveva spostato lo sguardo sulla ferita e la stava valutando:

“Non ha pensato che potrebbero, semplicemente, avere deciso che io fossi la persona più idonea a medicarla?” continuò, sempre in tono indifferente.

“Allora non deve essere un medico competente. – si lamentò l’uomo moro – Questa è solo una piccola ferita da nulla. Non so nemmeno perché mio fratello ed il suo Omega incapace mi abbiano trascinato qui. Avrei potuto benissimo medicarmi da solo.”

“Sherlock, smettila!” sbottò l’uomo brizzolato, passandosi una mano sui capelli, irritato.

“Di solito curo i bambini. – spiegò John, in tono assolutamente serio – Sono molto bravo, in questo. Riesco sempre a medicarli, senza che questi facciano troppi capricci.”

Sherlock lo fissò interdetto, cercando di capire se l’uomo stesse scherzando o dicendo sul serio.

Ignorando lo sguardo perplesso del paziente, John iniziò a pulire la ferita.

“AHI! – urlò Sherlock, come se John lo stesse squartando – È sicuro di sapere cosa stia facendo?”

“Abbastanza. – ribatté John, trattenendo un sorriso – Se sente tanto male, posso sempre offrirle un lecca lecca. Potrebbe essere di aiuto, per confortarla durante la medicazione.”

Sherlock si zittì, spiazzato dalla reazione dell’Omega.

“Come è finito a sbattere con la testa contro il muro esterno di una casa? – domandò John, curioso – Stava correndo senza guardare dove stesse andando?”

L’uomo brizzolato soppresse a stento una risata, mentre l’uomo con l’ombrello osservava lo scambio fra John e Sherlock, fingendo di non essere interessato, ma affascinato dall’interazione fra i due uomini:

“Chi le ha detto che io abbia sbattuto la testa contro un muro? – chiese Sherlock, imbronciato – Stavo inseguendo un assassino e lo avrei catturato, se quegli agenti incompetenti che lavorano per Scotland Yard mi avessero seguito, invece di perdere tempo inutilmente!”

“Non me lo ha detto nessuno. – rispose John, con un sorriso – Lo ho capito dai residui che sto lavando via dalla ferita.”

John mise una garza davanti agli occhi azzurro chiaro di Sherlock:

“Vede? – gli indicò alcuni piccoli granelli rossi – Sembrano residui di quei mattoni rossi usati per il faccia a vista. Lei stesso mi ha confermato di avere sbattuto la testa contro un muro.”

Sherlock studiò l’Omega con rinnovato interesse:

“Iraq od Afghanistan?” domandò stringendo gli occhi.

John si fermò e guardò Sherlock con stupore:

“Come …?” ribatté, distogliendo gli occhi e riprendendo la medicazione.

“Il taglio dei suoi capelli ed il suo portamento. – rispose Sherlock, con un ghigno soddisfatto per avere stupito il medico – Decisamente ha un passato militare. È abbronzato, ma solo fino ai polsi e nella parte alta del collo. Quindi, è stato a lungo in un luogo in cui è stato esposto al sole, ma non per divertimento. Da questo si deduce che lei sia stato un medico militare e che abbia svolto una parte del suo servizio all’estero. Deve essere stato rimpatriato a seguito di una ferita. Iraq od Afghanistan.”

“Brillante! – esclamò John, con un sorriso – La risposta è Afghanistan.”

Sherlock lo fissò con un certo orgoglio, estremamente soddisfatto di avere dedotto nel modo giusto il passato del dottore.

“Parla sempre così tanto ed in questo modo o ha iniziato solo dopo avere preso la botta in testa?” chiese John, rivolto all’Alfa, che stava in piedi appena dietro di lui.

“Posso garantirle, dottor Watson, che mio fratello sia così insopportabile fin dalla nascita.” Rispose l’uomo con l’ombrello, con un sorriso studiato.

“Esattamente come tu sei grasso da sempre. – ribatté Sherlock, stizzito – Sembri più incinto tu di Gordon!”

“Allora non è necessario fare una TAC per stabilire se vi siano danni celebrali. – concluse John – Si tratta di un taglio superficiale. Non sono necessari nemmeno i punti, bastano i cerotti. Potremmo tenerlo in osservazione, per questa giornata, ma ho come l’impressione che dovremmo legarlo e sedarlo, cosa che inficerebbe i risultati dell’accertamento. Vi consiglio di portarlo a casa e tenerlo a riposo, per oggi. Se non ci sono problemi, vi faccio segnare in agenda, per un controllo fra una settimana. Potete ritirare il foglio dell’appuntamento al banco delle infermiere.”

“Non mi medica?” domandò Sherlock, sorpreso.

“Ho già finito. – John gli rivolse un sorriso divertito – Ho fatto la medicazione mentre stava deducendo il mio passato militare. Come le ho detto, sono molto bravo a curare i bambini. Basta tenerli impegnati e non si accorgono di quello che stia accadendo. Buona giornata.”

Senza aspettare altro, John prese il bastone ed uscì dalla stanza.

L’Omega e l’Alfa con l’ombrello lo fissarono divertiti, mentre Sherlock rimase serio, ad osservare quello strano dottore che usciva dalla stanza, zoppicando leggermente.

La sua scia era un delicato equilibrio di liquerizia, arance e fragole.

La scia più interessante che avesse mai percepito in un Omega.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono davvero curiosa di sapere cosa pensiate di questo primo incontro fra John e Sherlock.  
> Ogni tanto mi preoccupo di andare fuori personaggio con Sherlock, ma ero troppo divertita dal fatto che John lo trattasse come un bambino, per resistere alla tentazione di prendere un po’ in giro il nostro Consulente Investigativo preferito!  
> Grazie a chi stia seguendo la storia.  
> Grazie per i kudos.  
> In attesa dei vostri commenti, ringrazio chi sia arrivato fino a qui!  
> A mercoledì!  
> Ciao!


	6. I haven't got a thing

**I haven’tgot a thing**

 

 

Era stata una mattina tranquilla, per il pronto soccorso del Bart’s.

Tutti gli interventi, che John aveva effettuato, si erano risolti con banali medicazioni.

Stava uscendo dall’ospedale, facendo una lista mentale delle cose, che avrebbe dovuto comprare da Tesco, quando la sua attenzione venne attratta da una scia che gli sembrava familiare.

Era di un Alfa, sicuro di sé ed eccitato, ma non sessualmente.

John si guardò intorno e si scontrò con gli occhi colore dell’acqua trasparente di Sherlock.

Il dottore gli rivolse un sorriso di circostanza, insicuro del fatto che l’uomo lo avesse riconosciuto.

Sherlock si avvicinò a John, che lo studiò attentamente.

Era molto più alto di quanto si fosse aspettato, vedendolo sdraiato sul lettino.

E decisamente troppo magro.

Il lungo cappotto nero, aperto sul davanti, lasciava intravedere una sciarpa blu, accuratamente sistemata intorno al collo, e svolazzava al ritmo delle leggere raffiche di vento, che scompigliavano i ricci capelli neri dell’Alfa.

John constatò che quell’uomo non passava certo inosservato, riuscendo a calamitare l’attenzione su di sé, anche senza fare nulla di particolare, e si trovò a sorridere, quasi senza rendersene conto, chiedendosi quanti fossero gli Omega che stessero facendo la fila per Legare a sé quell’Alfa così particolare e forte.

“Buon pomeriggio, dottor Watson. – esordì Sherlock, con la bassa voce baritonale – Si ricorda di me.”

Non era una domanda, ma un’affermazione.

John non si chiese nemmeno come avesse fatto a capire che lo avesse riconosciuto.

In fin dei conti, quell’uomo doveva essere perfettamente consapevole dell’effetto che faceva sul prossimo e di essere una persona molto difficile da dimenticare.

“Buon pomeriggio, signor Holmes. – ricambiò, quindi, inclinando la testa di lato – Il controllo è stato fissato per la prossima settimana, giusto? Va tutto bene?”

“Tutto bene. – ribatté Sherlock, muovendo la mano, come se non fosse importante – Era solo un graffio.”

“Posso fare qualcosa per lei?” chiese John, curioso.

“Lei è un ex medico militare, giusto?” domandò Sherlock, ancorando gli occhi azzurri in quelli blu di John.

Il dottore si sentiva valutato e scrutato, come se l’Alfa dovesse decidere come comportarsi con lui.

John sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi quasi offeso, per il modo in cui l’Alfa lo stava squadrando, ma la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento:

“Sì, sono un ex medico militare.” rispose, cercando di capire cosa volesse da lui.

“Immagino che abbia visto molti morti.”  continuò Sherlock.

“Una quantità che basta per tutta la vita.” ribatté John, in tono secco.

“Non abbiamo parlato molto ieri. – riprese l’Alfa – Io sono un consulente investigativo, l’unico al mondo, a dire il vero, dato che ho inventato io stesso questo lavoro, e faccio consulenze sia per i privati che per Scotland Yard. Sto cercando un collaboratore che abbia delle competenze mediche, ma che non si faccia spaventare dal pericolo, che fa perennemente parte del mio lavoro.”

“Perché ne sta parlando con me?” John non riuscì a nascondere la propria sorpresa.

Sherlock non rispose subito.

Continuò a fissare John, come se volesse scavare nel profondo della sua anima e della sua mente.

“Quando le ho spiegato come fossi giunto alla conclusione che lei fosse stato in Iraq od in Afghanistan, è rimasto stupito, ma non si è arrabbiato. – espose infine, con voce dolce – Generalmente la gente non rimane affascinata dalle mie deduzioni, ma mi insulta. Non si è spazientito per quello che mio fratello ha definito come il mio solito comportamento infantile. Per concludere, lei è annoiato dalla sua vita attuale. Un Omega che accetta di fare il militare in zone pericolose, non ama la routine e la tranquillità di una esistenza fatta di casa e lavoro. Lei ama il pericolo. So quanto la mia offerta possa apparire strana. – concluse Sherlock, con un lampo divertito negli occhi – Però, le sto proponendo una vita piena di pericolo ed avventura. Quella di cui ha bisogno per sentirsi vivo ed utile. Accetta?”

John lo fissò negli occhi.

A lungo.

Fidarsi di un Alfa.

“Perché no?” si sentì rispondere, con sua stessa grande sorpresa.

Un sorriso illuminò gli occhi azzurro chiaro di Sherlock:

“Allora andiamo! – lo sollecitò – Un delitto ci sta aspettando!”

 

 

La polizia aveva recintato la scena del crimine.

Poliziotti, medici, uomini della scientifica, si muovevano freneticamente, entrando ed uscendo da una casa dall’aria trasandata, ognuno impegnato nel proprio lavoro, senza preoccuparsi di chi ci fosse o non ci fosse.

Sherlock puntò diritto al nastro di delimitazione, lo sollevò, in modo che John potesse passare, e lo seguì.

Prima che potessero raggiungere l’edificio, una ragazza con una massa disordinata di capelli neri e ricci si piazzò di fronte a loro:

“Chissà perché speravo che stavolta non saresti venuto, strambo. – esordì, in tono tagliente – Lui chi è?”

“Lui è con me.” rispose Sherlock, schivandola, senza nemmeno fermarsi.

La donna mise una mano sul petto di John, costringendolo a fermarsi:

“Le ha fatto del male? – gli chiese, preoccupata – Se vuole denunciarlo, non deve avere paura. Possiamo proteggerla.”

“Perché dovrebbe avermi fatto del male?” le domandò John, fissandola interdetto.

“Perché nessuno sano di mente seguirebbe quel pazzo di propria volontà! – ribatté la donna, in tono deciso – Soprattutto se è un Omega, come lei.”

“Lei si rende conto che ha appena offeso sia me che Sherlock, in un’unica frase?” chiese John, gelido.

“Donovan, lasciali passare, senza fare tante storie.” la voce autoritaria arrivò dall’edificio.

La donna si scostò e lasciò passare John, ma si esibì in uno sbuffo seccato.

Aldottore era sembrata una voce familiare e si girò a guardare chi avesse parlato.

Nel bel mezzo del portone d’ingresso, c’era l’Omega dai capelli brizzolati, che era in ospedale con Sherlock il giorno prima.

L’uomo si avvicinò a John e gli porse la mano:

“È un piacere rivederla, dottor Watson. – lo salutò, facendogli un sorriso stanco – Ieri non ci hanno presentato. Sono l’ispettore Gregory Lestrade Holmes. Mi sorprende vederla con mio cognato.”

“Il piacere è mio. – John ricambiò il sorriso – Il signor Holmes mi ha offerto di fargli da collaboratore. Mi è sembrata una proposta interessante, anche se non ho ben capito quale sia il suo lavoro.”

“Io metto a disposizione il mio cervello per risolvere quei casi per cui questi incompetenti brancolano nel buio. – Sherlock spiegò, con voce spazientita –Ora che abbiamo eseguito questi inutili convenevoli sociali, potremmo vedere questo cadavere?”

“Non sia mai detto che un po’ di buona educazione interferisca con le indagini. – ribatté Lestrade, con un sospiro irritato – Il cadavere ci aspetta al terzo piano. I proprietari della casa sono morti e qui non ci abita più nessuno. La corrente elettrica è stata staccata da anni. Ci sono solo le scale.”

I tre uomini entrarono nell’edificio e salirono le scale.

John arrancò un po’, a causa del dolore alla gamba, ma riuscì a mantenere lo stesso passo degli altri due.

Arrivati al terzo piano, trovarono un uomo magro e con capelli neri attaccati alla testa, che li aspettava.

Il suo atteggiamento non era assolutamente amichevole, con le braccia incrociate sul petto ed il corpo rigido, che occupava la porta.

“Anderson. – lo apostrofò Sherlock, con un ghigno divertito sulle labbra – Mi era sembrato di percepire l’odore della tua quasi inesistente scia. Per fortuna Donovan te ne ha lasciata addosso un po’ della sua o non si sentirebbe che sei qui.”

Il viso di Anderson divenne rosso e l’espressione era furente:

“Non sai quello che stai dicendo! – sibilò, indignato – Non abbiamo bisogno di te. Risolveremo tutto anche senza la tua interferenza!”

Prima che Sherlock potesse ribattere, Lestrade si mise di fronte ad Anderson:

“Fatti da parte. – gli ordinò, in tono deciso – Non costringermi a farti portare via di peso.”

“Capo, capisco che lui sia tuo cognato, ma …” tentò di ribattere l’uomo della scientifica.

“Non.aggiungere.un’.altra.parola. – sillabò Lestrade, furioso – Potrei decidere che Sherlock abbia ragione sulle tue limitate capacità mentali e farti mettere a dirigere il traffico. Sono stato chiaro?”

John si stava infilando una tuta bianca, di quelle della scientifica, ed alzò lo sguardo sui due uomini, che stavano discutendo.

Se non avesse saputo che Lestrade fosse un Omega, non lo avrebbe mai supposto dalla scia che stava emanando ora e dall’atteggiamento, tutt’altro che remissivo, che stava tenendo nei confronti del Beta.

John lo fissò per qualche secondo meravigliato ed ammirato.

Si chiese, anche, che tipo di matrimonio fosse quello fra l’ispettore ed il fratello di Sherlock, dato che il maggiore degli Holmes gli era sembrato un Alfa decisamente sicuro di sé ed autoritario.

Anderson deglutì un paio di volte a vuoto, come se stesse valutando cosa e come rispondere.

Alla fine, con un’espressione oltraggiata sul viso, si fece da parte e lasciò che i tre uomini entrassero nella stanza.

“Avete al massimo dieci minuti. – Lestrade informò Sherlock e John – Anderson sarebbe capace di farmi rapporto, anche se penso che abbia troppa paura di Myc, per farlo veramente.”

John lo guardò un po’ confuso.

“Myc è mio marito. – gli spiegò Greg – Mycroft Holmes, il fratello maggiore di Sherlock. È un membro minore del governo.”

“Oltre che collaboratore occasionale di MI5, MI6 e CIA. – si intromise Sherlock, irritato – Potremmo parlare di cose serie e non spettegolare su te e mio fratello?”

Lestrade sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma non ribatté.

Solo a quel punto, John notò il corpo, che pendeva dal soffitto.

Sul suo viso apparve un’espressione di infinità pietà, verso l’uomo che aveva deciso di togliersi la vita.

La sua scia virò verso un odore dolcemente salato, come il sapore delle lacrime.

Fece un paio di passi verso il cadavere e la pena aumentò.

Strinse convulsamente l’impugnatura del suo bastone, appoggiandovi il proprio peso, come se temesse di non riuscire a stare in piedi da solo.

Sherlock si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano gentile sulla spalla:

“Va tutto bene, John?” gli domandò Sherlock, in tono dolce.

“Era un Omega incinto. – sussurrò John, senza curarsi del fatto che l’Alfa fosse passato ad usare un tono più confidenziale – Non può essersi suicidato. Deve essere stato ucciso.”

Sherlock strinse un po’ più forte la spalla di John, come se volesse proteggerlo o rassicurarlo.

“Come fa a dirlo, dottor Watson?” chiese Lestrade, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

John inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte, per riprendere il pieno controllo di se stesso:

“In questa stanza si sente ancora il labile odore di un Omega, la cui scia si sta deteriorando. – rispose, con la voce un po’ più sicura – C’è una piccola chiazza sulla camicia, all’altezza dell’addome. È il genere di macchia che viene lasciata dal gel che si usa per le ecografie.”

John si avvicinò al corpo ancora di qualche passo, osservandone attentamente le mani.

Sherlock lasciò la prese sulla spalla, ma non lo perse di vista.

John alzò gli occhi per controllare il collo della vittima.

“Da qui non posso esserne sicuro, – riprese – ma non mi sembra di vedere graffi sul collo. Sotto le unghie non c’è sicuramente sangue. Per quanto una persona voglia morire, c’è sempre un attimo, anche solo una frazione di secondo, in cui l’istinto di sopravvivenza prende il sopravvento su qualsiasi cosa e l’impiccato cerca di liberarsi il collo. Qui non c’è alcun segno di tutto ciò. Sembra quasi che non fosse cosciente, quando è stato appeso. Potrebbe avere preso dei tranquillanti, ma, per ottenere questo tipo di risultato, avrebbe dovuto essere una dose massiccia e non sarebbe stato così lucido da fare tutto ciò. Sono sicuro che questo uomo sia stato ucciso, ma solo l’autopsia potrà confermare quello che penso.”

Si voltò verso Sherlock e lo fissò, come se si aspettasse che lo contraddicesse, pronto a difendere la propria opinione con le unghie e con i denti.

Invece, John si trovò davanti il sorriso compiaciuto di Sherlock:

“Concordo. – annuì l’Alfa – Oltre a quello che hai visto tu, c’è la sedia, che è spostata di dieci centimetri troppo lontana, per essere stata calciata via dalla vittima. Inoltre, il nodo scorsoio è troppo elaborato e preciso per essere stato fatto dall’impiccato. Guardate le sue mani. Si nota appena perché è all’inizio, ma la vittima ha una grave forma di artrosi precoce, che non gli avrebbe mai permesso di fare un nodo di quel tipo in modo così perfetto. Questa è sicuramente la simulazione di un suicidio. Arresta il suo Alfa, Lestrade. Si sono sposati e legati da poco, per Legge, ma l’Alfa voleva annullare tutto. Con l’Omega incinto, i suoi piani di annullamento andavano in fumo. In questo modo, l’uomo si è liberato sia del marito che del figlio, entrambi indesiderati.”

“Come fai a dire che siano stati legati per Legge?” domandò Lestrade.

“Questo Omega sembra più giovane, ma ha almeno trentaquattro anni. – rispose Sherlock – Portava la fede da molto poco, visto che il segno che ha lasciato nell’anulare è veramente minimo. Un Alfa ed un Omega che si conoscano da tempo, si sposano e si legano il prima possibile. Questo è arrivato al limite dell’età, quindi è stato costretto da quella stupida Legge a legarsi con un Alfa, che non lo voleva. Interroga il marito. Vedrai che confesserà subito. Ha commesso talmente tanti errori, che deve essere l’Alfa più stupido della Terra. Riuscirai a fargli ammettere tutto persino tu.”

“Fantastico!” esclamò John, con ammirazione.

Sherlock lo guardò, con un sorriso irridente sulle labbra:

“Lo sai che lo hai detto a voce alta, vero?” sogghignò.

“Direi di sì. – John arrossì, ma contraccambiò il sorriso – Comunque, lo penso veramente.”

“Ho risolto il tuo caso, George. – sospirò Sherlock, in modo tragico – Cerca di trovare qualcosa di veramente interessante, per la prossima volta. Questo delitto era talmente banale, che lo avrebbe risolto persino Anderson, in qualche mese. Ora noi ce ne andiamo, John deve cenare.”

Senza aggiungere altro, si avviò lungo le scale.

John salutò Lestrade con un sorriso, chiedendosi perché pensasse che si chiamasse Gregory e non George.

Forse aveva capito male, quando si erano presentati.

Si tolse velocemente la tuta della scientifica e seguì Sherlock fuori dall’edificio.

 

 

Il proprietario del piccolo ristorante italiano, proposto da Sherlock, li accolse con grande entusiasmo e li fece accomodare vicino alla vetrata principale.

Il ristoratore, che si presentò a John come Angelo, era veramente contento che Sherlock fosse in compagnia di qualcuno.

Sistemò una candela in mezzo al tavolo e la accese.

John ordinò della pasta e Sherlock chiese un piccolo antipasto.

Non parlarono molto, mentre aspettavano che le loro ordinazioni fossero portate al tavolo.

Sherlock sembrava immerso in pensieri molto personali e John non voleva disturbarlo, anche se si chiedeva perché gli avesse più o meno chiesto di cenare con lui, se poi non gli rivolgeva la parola.

Angelo in persona portò i piatti al tavolo.

La pasta di John aveva un profumo delizioso ed invitante.

Il dottore aveva messo in bocca il primo boccone, quando Sherlock, senza avere assolutamente toccato il proprio antipasto, parlò:

“Dobbiamo sposarci e legarci.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Anche questo capitolo è un po’ più lungo del solito, ma spero che vi sia piaciuto e che il finale vi faccia venire voglia di tornare a leggere il seguito.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia seguendo la mia storia.  
> Grazie per i kudos.  
> Grazie già da ora a chi voglia lasciare un commento a questo.
> 
> A venerdì!
> 
> Ciao!


	7. But what I give to you

**But what I give to you**

“Dobbiamo sposarci e legarci.” disse Sherlock in tono assolutamente serio.

A John andò di traverso il boccone che stava inghiottendo ed iniziò a tossire convulsamente.

“Io … cough … scusa …cough … ho sicuramente capito male.” Riuscì a dire, fra un colpo di tosse e l’altro.

“In che senso?” chiese Sherlock, preoccupato per la reazione di John.

John fissò Sherlock imbarazzato.

Non avrebbe voluto dire quello che gli sembrava di avere capito, ma lo sguardo perplesso di Sherlock lo convinse a ripetere la frase:

“Ecco … è assurdo … lo so ...  – ridacchiò nervosamente – … mi sembra di avere capito … uhm … che tu mi abbia chiesto di … ehm … sposarti e legarmi a te.”

E scoppiò in una risatina tesa, non sapendo che reazione aspettarsi dall’uomo seduto di fronte a lui.

“È quello che ho detto. – confermò Sherlock, tranquillamente – Saremmo una coppia perfetta.”

John sbarrò occhi e bocca, sconvolto.

Tentò di ribattere, ma la voce era incapace di uscire dalla sua gola.

“Sei impazzito?!” sbottò infine, in un tono di voce così alto da far voltare tutti gli avventori presenti nel ristorante.

Qualcuno fissò la coppia, chiedendosi se l’Omega fosse in difficoltà.

John chiuse gli occhi, inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte, cercando di calmarsi.

Quando tornò a guardare Sherlock in viso, poté notare quanto fosse interdetto dalla sua reazione.

John sospirò e si chiese se davvero stesse per fare questo discorso con un Alfa adulto:

“Tu capisci che non puoi chiedere a qualcuno che conosci da un giorno e mezzo di sposarti e Legarsi a te.”

“Perché no? – domandò Sherlock, piccato – Chi stabilisce da quanto tempo si debba conoscere una persona, per capire se sia quella giusta o quella sbagliata? Anche perché, dal poco che so dei rapporti interpersonali, ci sono persone che si sono sposate e Legate dopo anni di frequentazione e la loro relazione è andata male. Quindi, perché non posso farti questa proposta?”

John scosse la testa:

“Non sappiamo nulla dell’altro! – cercò di spiegare, in tono paziente – E tu stai proponendo di trascorrere il resto della nostra vita insieme. Dovremmo conoscerci e frequentarci per un po’, prima di prendere questa decisione. Capisci?”

“Ho fatto delle ricerche. – continuò Sherlock – Fra pochi mesi compirai trentaquattro anni e sarai convocato dal Comitato, che ti costringerà a trovarti un compagno.”

“Chi ti dice che io non abbia già un compagno?” domandò John, più curioso che arrabbiato.

“La tua scia e gli odori che hai addosso. – rispose Sherlock, come se fosse banale – La tua scia è carica solo del tuo odore personale. Posso percepire il profumo di altre persone, su di te, ma sono labili ed instabili, tipici di contatti sporadici ed involontari. Non c’è un odore che prevalga sugli altri, come farebbe quello di un compagno fisso.”

“Bravo come sempre.” Si complimentò John, con ammirazione.

“Io ho già trentadue anni. – riprese Sherlock – Fra un paio di anni quello stesso Comitato convocherà anche me.”

“E saranno tanti gli Omega interessati a te.” intervenne John, come se fosse una cosa ovvia.

Sherlock fissò John:

“Ne sei così sicuro? – domandò, con un ghigno ironico – Quanti credi che siano gli Omega che sarebbero capaci di sopportarmi?”

John aveva un’espressione veramente confusa:

“Non capisco. – confessò, con un sorriso imbarazzato – Sei un bell’uomo, affascinante, intelligente ed anche benestante, a giudicare dagli abiti che indossi. Cosa pensi che ci sia che non vada in te?”

Un lampo di sorpresa attraversò gli occhi azzurro chiari di Sherlock.

Così rapido che il dottore non lo notò.

Sherlock aveva capito che John non si stava prendendo gioco di lui.

Era assolutamente sincero e pensava veramente quello che gli aveva detto.

Improvvisamente, Sherlock scoppiò in una risata amara, che lasciò John interdetto:

“Cosa ho detto di così assurdo?” chiese, in tono quasi offeso.

Sherlock smise di ridere:

“John … davvero ... – sbuffò – Ci conosciamo solo da un paio di giorni, ma avrai capito che io non abbia un carattere facile. Vuoi qualche informazione su di me? Sono capace di non mangiare e non dormire per giorni, quando sono impegnato in un caso. Suono il violino a quelle che, la gente comune, considera ore inopportune, perché mi aiuta a riflettere ed a rilassarmi. Mi annoio facilmente. Ritengo assolutamente inutili e restrittive le cosiddette convenzioni sociali. Dico sempre quello che penso in modo diretto, venendo considerato indisponente e villano. Non ho considerazione per i sentimenti delle persone, per cui tutti pensano che io sia insensibile. Sono egocentrico, egoista, capriccioso ed infantile … secondo mio fratello. In poche parole, intrattabile. La maggior parte degli Omega si aspettano che il loro Alfa si prenda cura di loro. Io ho bisogno di qualcuno che sia indipendente e che non si aspetti di essere il centro del mio mondo.”

“Quindi ti consideri un Alfa con cui sia complicato convivere.” concluse John.

“Mi considero un uomo con cui sia impossibile vivere ... – annuì Sherlock – … per una persona comune. Come ha detto Donovan, nessun Omega sano di mente mi sceglierebbe come suo compagno.”

“Sai che dovrei sentirmi offeso, vero? – ridacchiò John, divertito – Il fatto che tu mi stia facendo questa proposta, significa che pensi che io sia abbastanza pazzo da accettare.”

“In realtà, non credo che tu sia fuori di testa, ma proprio il contrario. – Sherlock ribatté, in tono dolce – Penso che tu sia il tipo giusto di Omega che faccia per me. Sei indipendente, non hai certo bisogno che io mi prenda cura di te. Sono sicuro che se io ti trattassi come un oggetto fragile e prendessi le decisioni al tuo posto, mi prenderesti a pugni, senza pensarci due volte. Hai dimostrato di essere paziente e comprensivo. Non ti arrabbi per i miei modi anticonvenzionali, ma apprezzi le mie doti, sorvolando sul mio comportamento.”

“Dici così perché credo che tu sia fantastico, quando deduci cosa sia accaduto da pochi indizi?” ironizzò John.

“Potrebbero farlo tutti, non è così difficile! – ribatté Sherlock, infervorato – Il fatto è che la gente guarda, ma non osserva. Io lo faccio. Osservo. Metto insieme quegli indizi, che possono sembrare anche insignificanti, ma che, uniti a tutti gli altri, permettono di avere una visione completa del quadro. A questo punto, è molto semplice comprendere le cose e capire come siano andate.”

John non aveva più mangiato la pasta, che si stava raffreddando nel piatto.

La proposta di Sherlock era allettante.

Presto avrebbe ricevuto la convocazione da parte del Comitato e non poteva sapere che tipo di Alfa gli avrebbero presentato.

Non poteva prevedere con chi si sarebbe sposato e legato.

Però, per quanto pensasse che Sherlock fosse affascinante, lo conosceva da appena due giorni.

Come poteva prendere in considerazione di Legarsi a cui per il resto della sua vita?

“Io sarò convocato fra pochi mesi , ma tu hai ancora un paio d’anni, prima di essere chiamato dal Comitato. – disse, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo – Fino al allora, hai tante possibilità di incontrare qualcuno di cui potresti innamorarti. Se accadesse, ti troveresti legato ad un uomo spezzato ed inutile ...”

“Non sei né spezzato né inutile!” ringhiò Sherlock, irritato.

“… e dovresti rinunciare a stare con la persona che ami. – concluse John, come se l’altro non lo avesse interrotto – Credo che tu non abbia riflettuto abbastanza, su tutto ciò.”

“Ci ho pensato a lungo. – ribatté Sherlock – Da quando hai lasciato l’ambulatorio, dopo avermi medicato, non ho riflettuto su altro. I sentimenti sono solo la risposta chimica ad una persona. Sono fuorvianti ed inattendibili. Io ho valutato razionalmente tutta la situazione e sono giunto alla conclusione che siamo più che compatibili. Oggi hai anche dimostrato di poter essere un ottimo collaboratore per i miei casi. Che altro potrei volere di più dalla persona con cui condividere tutta la vita?”

“Quello di stamattina era un test?” domandò John, inclinando la testa di lato.

“Era l’ultimo tassello che mi mancava per decidere definitivamente cosa fare. – annuì Sherlock – Volevo vedere se avremmo potuto lavorare insieme. Hai superato brillantemente il test.”

“Grazie.” sogghignò John, con un cenno del capo.

“Naturalmente, puoi conservare il tuo lavoro al Bart’s. – continuò Sherlock – Non voglio che pensi che io voglia segregarti e farti uscire solo con me. Il fatto che lavori, non mi dà alcun fastidio.”

“E riguardo ai bambini? – sospirò John – Data la mia età, ci si aspetta che io rimanga incinto al primo Calore, appena sposato e Legato. È quello che pretende la Legge, dato che è il motivo per cui Alfa ed Omega siano costretti a scegliere un compagno, raggiunta una certa età.”

“Sì, lo so. – borbottò Sherlock – Quella è una legge insensata, ma non potremo evitare di concepire almeno un bambino. Posso garantirti che non ti costringerò ad una gravidanza dietro l’altra, come fanno certi Alfa. Io farò la mia parte di padre, non mi tirerò indietro. E lo stesso farò per quanto riguarda il sesso. Sarà divertente. Ho tante idee, in testa, e mi piacerebbe molto fare esperimenti in questo campo. Ovviamente, non ti costringerò mai a fare qualcosa che tu non voglia.”

“Lo spero bene!” sbottò John, chiedendosi cosa potesse avere in mente Sherlock e se dovesse iniziare a preoccuparsi per la propria incolumità.

“Tu hai già avuto dei compagni, vero?” chiese il consulente.

John sospirò.

“Non così tanti. – rispose, cercando di non fare la figura né dell’educanda né della prostituta – Giusto un paio, ma solo uno veramente importante.”

John non aveva mai parlato a nessuno di Sebastian Moran e del loro bambino, dopo la loro morte.

Quello era un dolore personale ed ancora presente nel suo cuore.

Quando iniziò a parlare, lo fece con voce bassa e tranquilla, come se stesse narrando la vita di un altro.

Non staccò mai gli occhi da quelli di Sherlock, cercando di capire cosa pensasse di lui, mentre parlava.

Non abbassò mai lo sguardo, durante tutto il tempo in cui raccontò del proprio passato.

Non era un segno di sfida.

Una parte di lui sapeva che Sherlock non lo avrebbe giudicato.

John voleva che l’Alfa sapesse bene a chi stesse proponendo di sposarsi e Legarsi.

Che non si pentisse della decisione presa, non conoscendo questa parte significativa della sua vita.

C’era una profonda tristezza nello sguardo, nella voce e nella scia dell’Omega.

C’era rimpianto, per avere perso il bambino, che avrebbe potuto riempire la sua vita e renderla più sopportabile.

C’era rimorso, per avere egoisticamente desiderato, anche solo per qualche secondo, che quella vita non fosse mai stata concepita e venisse estirpata via da lui, considerandola solo un intralcio.

C’era dolore, per la perdita di un uomo che era stato importante per lui, a cui non aveva nemmeno potuto dire addio.

C’erano impotenza e rabbia, per essere stato costretto a subire ciò che era accaduto, senza avere potuto fare nulla per evitarlo.

Non c’era vergogna.

Quella no.

John era fiero di quello che era stato e che aveva ottenuto, con l’impegno ed il duro lavoro.

Voleva che Sherlock capisse quanto lui avesse perso, quanto avesse sofferto.

Che comprendesse perché, malgrado fosse stato ferito ad una spalla, lui zoppicasse.

Quello era il segno palese e lampante del fatto che lui fosse un uomo che era andato in pezzi e che faticosamente arrancava per rimettere insieme la sua vita, per renderla dignitosa ed accettabile.

Finito il proprio racconto, John fissò Sherlock negli occhi.

In attesa.

Si rese conto, con grande sorpresa, che il cuore batteva rapidissimo, nel petto.

Perché stava riponendo tante speranze in questo giovane Alfa?

Doveva ammettere, almeno con se stesso, che gli era piaciuto andare con lui sulla scena del crimine.

Lo aveva affascinato il modo in cui aveva risolto il caso.

Per una giornata, Sherlock aveva illuminato l’esistenza di John, facendolo sentire di nuovo utile e vivo.

John avrebbe perfettamente capito se Sherlock avesse ritrattato tutto e fosse scappato via, lontano da lui, chiedendosi cosa gli fosse venuto in mente di fare una proposta così assurda ad un uomo che trascinava la propria vita, senza viverla.

Con una stretta insensata al cuore, John capì che gli sarebbe mancato.

Che le sue giornate sarebbero state ancora più grigie e fredde.

“Sei stato dichiarato sterile? – domandò Sherlock, in tono neutro – Ti hanno detto che avrai problemi ad avere altri bambini?”

“No. – rispose John, con un sussurro – Posso farti vedere le cartelle cliniche.”

“Non ne ho bisogno. – sorrise Sherlock – Io ho fiducia in te.”

Un breve silenzio cadde fra i due uomini.

Sherlock estrasse, dalla tasca del cappotto, una piccola scatolina di velluto:

“Ho fatto delle ricerche. – informò John – Una proposta di matrimonio seria deve essere corredata da un anello di fidanzamento, giusto?”

Sherlock aprì la scatolina, appoggiandola sul tavolo.

Prese l’anello contenuto e allungò una mano, affinché John gliene desse una delle sue:

“Se credevi che il tuo passato potesse spaventami, sappi che ci vuole altro, per farmi scappare. – continuò con voce bassa e calda – Ti ripeto la mia proposta. Piuttosto che essere costretti a Legarci con persone che non ci capirebbero e che renderebbero la nostra vita infelice, non è meglio che scegliamo noi stessi con chi unirci? Non posso prometterti il grande amore, però posso garantirti rispetto, sostegno, avventura e pericolo. Posso assicurarti che, accanto a me, ti sentirai vivo. Accetti la mia proposta? Mi concedi di diventare tuo marito, il tuo compagno, il tuo Alfa?”

John lo guardò incredulo.

Allungò la mano e rispose: “Sì.” Quasi senza rendersi conto di essere lui a farlo.

Quell’uomo era riuscito a risvegliare in John una parte che credeva che fosse stata seppellita e che non sarebbe stata più capace di emergere.

Invece, eccola lì, prepotente, forte, piena di energia e voglia di esplodere, desiderosa di dimostrare di essere ancora utile, capace e valida.

Viva.

Sherlock prese la mano ed infilò la fedina d’argento nell’anulare.

Angelo fece saltare il tappo di una bottiglia di vino, facendo sobbalzare John.

Sherlock gli strinse la mano rassicurante e John ricambiò la stretta, ridendo sommessamente.

Forse il sole era tornato davvero a splendere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Spero che non vi aspettaste una dichiarazione d’amore dopo due giorni che John e Sherlock si sono conosciuti! É stata una proposta più di mente che di cuore. Però, il matrimonio arriverà lo stesso!
> 
> Grazie a chi sia arrivato qui.
> 
>  
> 
> I commenti sono sempre graditi!
> 
> A domenica.
> 
> Ciao!


	8. Is all that I could bring

**Is all that I could bring**

Dalla proposta al matrimonio, trascorsero due settimane.

Era tradizione che l’Alfa e l’Omega venissero uniti il primo giorno del Calore dell’Omega seguente la proposta e la sua accettazione.

Il Palazzo delle Cerimonie era antico e le sue stanze avevano soffitti alti, a cassettoni di legno, decorati con disegni variopinti di fiori ed animali.

John era davanti allo specchio ed osservava il completo che gli Holmes gli avevano regalato per le nozze.

Il tono di azzurro dell’abito richiamava quello degli occhi di John ed era identico a quello della cravatta.

La camicia celeste, invece, ricordava il colore degli occhi di Sherlock.

John era solo nella grande stanza in cui, a cerimonia e banchetto terminati, avrebbe consumato la luna di miele.

Era obbligo, per gli Alfa e gli Omega, consumare il matrimonio nel Palazzo delle Cerimonie, in modo che, al termine dei tre giorni di Calore, potesse essere rigorosamente accertato che fossero veramente sposati.

John si chiedeva se Sherlock avrebbe veramente accettato di portare tutto a termine, una volta che lo avesse visto nudo.

In fin dei conti, lo poteva ancora ripudiare, una volta che avesse visto quanto il suo corpo fosse sfregiato.

Un lieve bussare costrinse John a tornare al presente.

“Avanti.” Disse e si voltò verso la porta per vedere chi stesse entrando.

Mycroft Holmes era vestito in modo impeccabile, con un abito nero e la camicia bianca.

“Vedo che Sherlock ha scelto bene l’abito per la cerimonia. – il politico salutò John, con un sorriso cordiale – Spero che sia di suo gradimento, dottor Watson.”

“Sì, grazie, lo è.” John sorrise timidamente.

Mycroft sembrava studiarlo con curiosità e John cercava di non mostrarsi troppo intimidito ed infastidito da quello sguardo indagatore:

“Posso chiamarti John, vero? – domandò Mycroft – In fin dei conti stiamo per diventare cognati e mi sembra assurdo che continuiamo ad essere così formali. Tu puoi chiamarmi Mycroft.”

“Mi sembra sensato … Mycroft.” Concordò John.

“Sherlock mi ha chiesto di venirti a parlare del contratto prematrimoniale.” Riprese Mycroft, facendo un cenno a John con una mano, affinché si sedesse.

“Pensavo che lo avremmo firmato davanti al giudice, prima della cerimonia.” Ribatté John, interdetto.

“Oh, sì, sarà così. – confermò Mycroft – Sherlock, però, non è d’accordo su alcuni termini presenti nel contratto e vorrebbe che tu chiamassi un avvocato e lo facessi modificare. Siamo ancora in tempo, per farlo.”

“Perché? – domandò John, confuso – C’è tutto quello che ho chiesto io stesso.”

“Ne abbiamo parlato fra di noi e siamo tutti concordi che non sia giusto che tu rinunci a tutto ciò che mio fratello ti potrebbe lasciare, in caso di sua morte prematura. – spiegò Mycroft – E, per quanto non sarebbe un peso, per me, gestire le sostanze di Sherlock in nome dei suoi figli, dovresti essere tu a controllare il patrimonio, per i _tuoi_ figli. Con un contratto prematrimoniale stipulato in questo modo, sembra quasi che non abbiamo fiducia in te e che pensiamo che tu stia mirando ai nostri soldi. Sai che non è così.”

“Sono convinto che voi non pensiate che io sia un cacciatore di patrimoni. – John si irrigidì sulla poltrona – Per gli altri, però, io non sono altro che un Omega, con una piccola pensione militare ed uno stipendio da medico, con un corpo segnato dalla guerra, che ha intrappolato il giovane e svampito figlio di una ricca famiglia. Non ho bisogno dei soldi di Sherlock. Io non voglio nulla che sia suo. Mi basta che mi abbia dato questa occasione per ricostruire la mia vita. Se dovesse accadergli qualcosa, so che non farai mai mancare nulla ai nostri eventuali figli. Per me stesso, basta quello che guadagno con il mio lavoro.”

Si sentì un altro lieve bussare.

“Avanti.” Disse Mycroft.

Greg entrò nella stanza, con un sospiro:

“Vieni da tuo fratello prima che uccida vostra madre. – ridacchiò, andando verso il marito – Elly ha già aggiustato i capelli di Sherlock una ventina di volte e lui continua a sbuffare. Sempre più pericolosamente.”

Mycroft scrutò ancora per un po’ John negli occhi, poi si alzò:

“Vengo a salvare Sherlock. – borbottò – Anche se non sono sicuro che se lo meriti.”

Mycroft uscì dalla camera, seguito da Greg.

John rimase solo nella stanza e finalmente respirò.

 

 

Sherlock era nervoso, fermo davanti al giudice, in attesa che John arrivasse.

Alla cerimonia erano presenti pochissime persone.

I genitori di Sherlock.

Mycroft, testimone del fratello minore.

Greg, testimone di John.

I genitori di John erano morti da anni e sua sorella Harry era ricoverata in una clinica per la disintossicazione dall’alcool, da cui era diventata dipendente dopo la morte della moglie Alfa, senza che avessero figli.

I medici le avevano proibito di uscire, ritenendo che fosse fragile e troppo vulnerabile.

Quando John entrò nella stanza, si sentì completamente solo.

La sua parte della sala era vuota.

Come era stata la sua vita, dopo il rientro dall’Afghanistan.

I primi brividi per la febbre da Calore gli attraversarono il corpo.

Sherlock lo fissò negli occhi e gli fece un sorriso rassicurante.

John si avviò, sulle note di una musica dolce, che non conosceva, ma che sembrava adatta all’occasione.

Arrivato di fianco a Sherlock, si voltarono verso il giudice:

“Per prima cosa, firmiamo il contratto prematrimoniale che il signor Holmes ha, giustamente, preteso.” Esordì l’uomo, con un sorriso complice rivolto a Sherlock.

Il giudice Julian Bannister era un Alfa di mezza età, in sovrappeso e con pochi capelli.

“Lo ha voluto John. – ringhiò Sherlock, infastidito – Se fosse stato per me …”

Si interruppe, improvvisamente.

Mycroft si chiese cosa avesse interrotto la reprimenda del fratello, quando vide una delle mani di John ritrarsi, dopo avere sfiorato una di quelle di Sherlock.

Mycroft riuscì a sopprimere un sorriso.

Nessuno era mai riuscito a tacitare Sherlock, tantomeno con un tocco così lieve.

Forse questo strano matrimonio combinato da Sherlock e John non era uno sbaglio, come aveva pensato quando il fratello lo aveva informato.

John poteva essere la salvezza, per il suo fratellino scapestrato.

O la sua rovina.

Il giudice, interdetto, presentò semplicemente il documento e non aggiunse altri commenti:

“Siamo qui riuniti per unire nel vincolo del matrimonio e del Legame questo Alfa e questo Omega. – riprese l’uomo, con voce stentorea – William Sherlock Scott Holmes sei qui liberamente o qualcuno ti ha imposto questa unione?”

“Sono qui liberamente.” Rispose Sherlock, in tono deciso.

“John Hamish Watson. – il giudice si volse verso il dottore – Sei qui liberamente o qualcuno ti ha imposto questa unione?”

“Sono qui liberamente.” Rispose John, in tono altrettanto deciso.

“C’è qualcuno che conosce una qualsiasi ragione per cui questo Alfa e questo Omega non debbano essere uniti? – chiese Bannister, in tono severo – Parli ora o taccia per sempre.”

Nessuno rispose a questa domanda.

Con un sorriso, Bannister slacciò la cravatta di John, la sfilò, slacciò i primi bottoni della camicia e controllò il collo dell’Omega:

“Il collo e la ghiandola sono intatti. – sentenziò, in tono solenne – Questo Omega non è mai stato Reclamato. William Sherlock Scott Holmes è tua facoltà Reclamare per te John Hamish Watson.”

Sherlock fece un passo verso John, che inclinò la testa, per permettere all’Alfa un miglior accesso al proprio collo.

Sherlock avvicinò il viso al collo di John ed inalò profondamente il profumo della sua scia, mentre gli circondava i fianchi con un braccio.

John tremò leggermente e chiuse gli occhi.

“Non ti farò male.” Sussurrò Sherlock nel suo orecchio.

John gli sfiorò la punta delle dita, in un gesto che voleva dire che sapeva, che aveva fiducia in lui.

Sherlock aprì la bocca ed affondò i denti nella pelle di John, forandola fino ad arrivare alla ghiandola.

Il sapore dolce del sangue di John gli riempì la bocca.

Sherlock si allontanò da John ed il giudice controllò che tutto fosse a posto.

“Avendo portato a termine la cerimonia nel modo corretto, vi dichiaro sposati e Legati. – proclamò, in tono gioviale – Ci troveremo qui fra quattro giorni, per accertare il Legame Conclamato.”

 

 

Dopo la cerimonia, era stato predisposto un piccolo rinfresco.

Il Calore in John avanzava rapidamente, reso ancora più intenso dalla prima rottura della ghiandola.

John non aveva molta fame e non riusciva a partecipare alla conversazione, preoccupato per quello che sarebbe potuto ancora accadere.

“Miele.” Gli sussurrò in un orecchio la voce calda e sensuale di Sherlock.

Un brivido di piacere e di aspettativa attraversò la schiena di John:

“Miele?” domandò, alzando gli occhi azzurri intenso in quelli azzurro trasparente del marito.

“È il profumo che si è aggiunto alla tua scia dall’inizio del Calore. – spiegò Sherlock, con la voce bassa – Di solito la tua scia sa di liquerizia, arance e fragole. Ora si è aggiunto il miele. Devo dire che non vedo l’ora di assaggiarti. Sono sicuro che tu sia buonissimo oltre che bellissimo.”

John arrossì violentemente, imbarazzato e lusingato, allo stesso tempo, dalle parole del marito.

“Credo che sia giunto il momento di scortare gli sposi nella loro stanza. – intervenne Mycroft, alzando il calice di vino, che aveva in mano – Che siano tre giorni d’amore e che portino con loro un erede.”

“Che siano tre giorni d’amore e che portino con loro un erede.” Ripeterono gli invitati.

Gli sposi vennero accompagnati alla loro stanza, davanti alla quale salutarono gli Holmes.

 

 

Ora erano soli.

John era sempre più nervoso, ma il bisogno di avere Sherlock dentro di sé stava diventando insopportabile.

Sherlock gli circondò i fianchi da dietro, facendogli appoggiare la schiena al suo petto.

“Cosa ti spaventa tanto?” chiese, stringendolo a sé.

“Non mi hai mai visto nudo. – rispose John, con un sospiro roco – Potresti rimanere deluso. Potresti pentirti della scelta che hai fatto. Potresti non volermi più.”

Sherlock aveva sfilato la giacca a John e lo fece voltare verso di sé:

“Io non credo, ma vediamo.” Sorrise, con uno sguardo rapace.

Con lentezza, senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli colore dell’oceano di John, Sherlock gli slacciò le scarpe, la camicia e i pantaloni, sfilandoli dal corpo minuto, ma allenato del dottore.

Senza una parola, gli tolse le calze, la canotta e gli slip.

John era in piedi davanti a lui.

Completamente nudo.

Il corpo leggermente sudato e tremante, per la febbre e per l’eccitazione.

Sherlock girò intorno a John, osservando e registrando nella propria mente ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

Quando lo sguardo cadde sulla cicatrice, Sherlock la esaminò a lungo.

Passava la spalla sinistra di John da parte a parte.

La pelle era più bianca, rispetto al resto del corpo.

Sherlock vi appoggiò le labbra e la baciò, dolcemente.

John gemette, al contatto delle labbra fresche di Sherlock con il proprio corpo caldo ed eccitato, in quel punto ancora così sensibile.

Sherlock sorrise ed iniziò a spogliarsi, mentre con le labbra di spostava sul corpo di John.

Quando fu nudo, avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio di John:

“Apri gli occhi. – sussurrò, sensuale – Guarda se quello che vedi ti piace.”

John obbedì, incrociando lo sguardo di Sherlock, smarrendosi in quegli occhi che avevano quasi perso le iridi azzurrissime, inghiottite dal nero delle pupille eccitate.

John girò intorno a Sherlock, analizzando il suo corpo.

Magro.

Decisamente troppo magro.

Eppure così forte.

Perfettamente muscoloso.

“Sei stupendo.” Mormorò, quasi senza fiato.

“Anche tu.” Ribatté Sherlock.

Avvicinò le labbra a quelle di John, in un bacio lieve, casto.

John schiuse le labbra, invitante.

Sherlock baciò il labbro superiore, quello inferiore, poi permise alla propria lingua di entrare nella bocca di John, iniziando ad analizzarla e giocando con quella dell’Omega.

In principio, John rispose quasi timidamente, timoroso che troppa irruenza potesse spaventare Sherlock.

L’Alfa, però, afferrò saldamente i fianchi e la testa di John, stringendolo a sé e rendendo il bacio sempre più intenso e famelico.

Si staccarono ansanti, guardandosi negli occhi, sempre più eccitati.

Sherlock prese John per mano e lo portò al letto, facendolo sdraiare con la schiena sul materasso.

John piegò ed allargò le gambe, presentandosi aperto e vulnerabile, completamente esposto a qualsiasi cosa l’Alfa volesse fargli.

Sherlock lo contemplò per qualche secondo, si mise fra le sue gambe e lo penetrò, gentilmente, mentre gli afferrava i polsi e li bloccava di fianco alla testa di John.

L’Alfa cominciò a spingere, prima lentamente, poi con sempre più foga, colpendo la prostata dell’Omega ad ogni spinta.

John gemette di piacere, portando il bacino incontro ai movimenti di Sherlock, stringendogli i fianchi con le gambe, come per impedirgli di allontanarsi da lui,  inarcando la schiena ed esponendo il collo, affinché l’Alfa potesse reclamarlo definitivamente.

Quando furono entrambi prossimi all’orgasmo, Sherlock affondò nuovamente i denti nella ghiandola di John, mordendolo con forza.

John urlò, per il dolore e per il piacere, mentre Sherlock assaporava il sapore dolce del suo Omega.

 

Tre giorni dopo, stanchi, ma felici, Sherlock e John si presentarono nella Sala delle Cerimonie, dove li attendevano il giudice, un medico e la famiglia Holmes al completo.

Sherlock lasciò andare con riluttanza la mano di John, che seguì il medico in una stanza attigua.

Il tempo sembrò fermarsi.

“Quanto ci mette a visitare John?” sbuffò Sherlock, spazientito.

Nessuno rispose, sapendo bene quanto il consulente fosse impaziente.

Finalmente John ed il medico uscirono dalla stanza.

Sherlock si avvicinò a John e gli circondò i fianchi con un braccio:

“Tutto bene?” chiese, preoccupato.

“Tutto bene.” Sorrise John, rosso in viso, ma felice.

Il giudice Barristen si schiarì la gola, per attirare l’attenzione degli astanti:

“Il medico ha eseguito la visita di rito sull’Omega. – annunciò – Posso dichiarare il Legame Conclamato. Che nessuno osi dividere ciò che con questa cerimonia è stato unito. Inoltre, ho il piacere di informare la famiglia Holmes che John Hamish Watson Holmes è gravido.”

Esclamazioni di sorpresa e gioia accompagnarono la notizia.

Sherlock strinse John a sé.

Tutto stava andando per il meglio.

Nulla poteva oscurare la loro felicità.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Per prima cosa, chiedo scusa per il ritardo nella pubblicazione.  
> È stata una settimana di intenso lavoro e da giovedì sera ero alla Starcon.  
> Ieri sera il wifi dell’albergo ha deciso di non collaborare!
> 
>  
> 
> Dopo i primi quattro capitoli dedicati a John e Sebastian, i seguenti quattro sono stati dedicati a John e Sherlock. È stata una lunga preparazione, ma ora è giunto il momento che la storia entri nel vivo.  
> Perché non può risplendere sempre il sole. Nubi e pioggia sono sempre all’orizzonte.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo e segnando la storia.  
> Grazie a chi abbia lasciato i kudos.
> 
> I commenti sono sempre graditi.
> 
> A martedì.
> 
> Ciao!


	9. I'll give you all my time

**I’ll give you all my time**

 

 

Erano trascorsi tre mesi dal matrimonio di Sherlock e John.

I due vivevano al 221B di Baker Street, dove Sherlock riceveva i propri clienti e faceva esperimenti, molto spesso non meglio identificati e per cui raramente John chiedeva spiegazioni.

John lavorava ancora al pronto soccorso del Bart’s, ma sempre più spesso Sherlock gli chiedeva di assisterlo nelle sue indagini, soprattutto nei rapporti con i clienti e gli agenti di Scotland Yard, che si sentivano più a loro agio a trattare con il dottore, piuttosto che con l’eccentrico consulente investigativo.

John aveva imparato a convivere con Sherlock, sopportandone gli sbalzi di umore e gli atteggiamenti infantili, ammirandone l’intelligenza e le capacità intellettive, anche se non mancavano liti e discussioni, quando l’Alfa esagerava nel mettere alla prova la pazienza dell’Omega.

 

 

John arrivò in cucina pronto per uscire e mise nel lavandino i piatti e le tazze usate per la colazione.

Sherlock si presentò accanto a lui, con già indosso il suo inseparabile cappotto nero.

“Ho chiamato un taxi. – esordì Sherlock – Ci sta già aspettando fuori.”

“Non dovevi andare da Greg per un caso?” gli chiese John, sorpreso.

“Gary può fare a meno di me o attendere che abbiamo finito. – sorrise Sherlock – Oggi fai la prima ecografia e voglio essere presente.”

John ricambiò il sorriso, felice che Sherlock non avesse dimenticato l’appuntamento e che volesse essere presente, malgrado Greg lo avesse contattato per chiedere il suo aiuto.

Non era sicuro che il marito avesse in mente la visita e non aveva voluto ricordarglielo, perché negli ultimi giorni non aveva avuto casi e si era annoiato.

 

 

Arrivati in ospedale, si accomodarono in sala d’attesa per qualche minuto.

La porta dello studio si aprì e ne uscì una ragazza Beta minuta e con i capelli castano scuri.

“Ciao John, vieni pure.” Sorrise la dottoressa.

“Ciao Molly, grazie.” ricambiò John:

Entrarono nello studio e John fece le presentazioni

“Questo è mio marito, Sherlock Holmes. Questa è la dottoressa Molly Hooper, la mia ginecologa.”

I due si scambiarono una rapida stretta di mano e un: “Piacere di conoscerla.”

“Sdraiati pure sul lettino. – Molly invitò John – Sta andando tutto bene? Hai avuto dei problemi?”

“Tutto bene. – rispose John, sdraiandosi sul lettino – Non ho avuto problemi particolari.”

“Le nausee del mattino. – lo contraddisse Sherlock, mettendosi in piedi di fianco a lui – Alcune mattine è stato veramente male.”

John guardò Sherlock sorpreso, perché pensava che non se ne fosse accorto.

Si chiese quanto spesso il marito lo osservasse, senza che lui se ne accorgesse:

“Come dicevo, nulla al di fuori della norma.” Ribadì John, rivolto alla dottoressa.

“Allora, vediamo come stia questo piccolo miracolo.” Sorrise Molly.

Cosparse il gel sull’addome di John ed iniziò l’esame:

“Il piccolo sembra stare proprio bene. – disse con un sorriso – Volete sentire il cuore?”

“Sì, certo.” Rispose John, con un lieve tremito di eccitazione nella voce.

Molly manovrò una manopola del suo apparecchio ed in pochi secondi il silenzio della stanza venne invaso da un pulsare forte e costante.

“Questo è il battito del cuore di nostro figlio?” chiese Sherlock, incredulo.

“Sì, è il suo cuore. – John sussurrò dolcemente, prendendogli la mano – Non è il suono più bello che tu abbia mai sentito?”

Sherlock non rispose, come se fosse ipnotizzato da quel suono melodioso.

“Volete che stampi un’immagine dell’ecografia? – domandò Molly – Così potrete metterla nel vostro album del neonato.”

“Grazie, Molly. – sorrise John – Mi faresti un piacere.”

Molly stampò l’immagine e la consegnò a Sherlock, mentre John si puliva e si rivestiva.

Sherlock fissava l’immagine e quasi non si rese conto che la ginecologa stesse parlando con lui delle condizioni di John:

“La gravidanza procede bene, ma vorrei fare un controllo al mese. – stava dicendo Molly – John non è proprio giovane, per essere alla prima gravidanza, e non vorrei che sorgessero problemi inaspettati. Siete d’accordo?”

Sherlock la ignorò completamente.

John lo fissò un po’ preoccupato:

“Se pensi che sia meglio, faremo come dici tu.” Rispose a Molly.

Si salutarono ed uscirono dallo studio.

Sherlock, non aveva ancora detto una parola.

“Va tutto bene?” domandò John, appena rimasero soli.

Sherlock riemerse dai propri pensieri, come se stesse uscendo dal proprio mind palace:

“Sei sicuro che lavorare non ti affatichi troppo?” chiese, in tono teso.

“Hai sentito cosa abbia detto Molly. – rispose John, perplesso – La gravidanza procede bene. Posso lavorare tranquillamente e senza problemi.”

“Finisci tardi stasera. – Sherlock lo fissò negli occhi, in un modo insolito, che John non riuscì a decifrare – Dico a Mycroft di mandare una delle sue auto a prenderti.”

“Non ce ne è bisogno! – ribatté John, allibito – Posso prendere la metropolitana, come sempre.”

“Dico a Mycroft di mandare una delle sue auto a prenderti. – ripeté Sherlock, con un tono di voce che non ammetteva discussioni – Vado da Lestrade. Ci vediamo stasera a casa. Stai attento. Non affaticarti.”

Sherlock si chinò e diede un veloce, ma tenero bacio sulle labbra di John e se ne andò.

John lo osservò allontanarsi, completamente frastornato da quel comportamento insolito persino per Sherlock.

 

 

Sherlock entrò nell’ufficio di Gregory Lestrade e si sedette senza dire una parola, mentre osservava qualcosa che teneva in mano.

“John sta bene? – domandò Lestrade – So che oggi aveva un controllo.”

“John sta bene. – rispose Sherlock, lapidario – Il caso.”

Lestrade cominciò a mostrare a Sherlock una serie di fotografie prese da diverse scene di omicidi.

L’arma del delitto, una pistola di piccolo calibro, era sempre la stessa, ma non riuscivano a trovare un collegamento tra le vittime.

Notando quanto Sherlock fosse distratto, Lestrade si alzò ed andò alle spalle del cognato, per vedere cosa stesse guardando con tanto interesse.

Con un sorriso divertito, riconobbe la stampa di una ecografia di un feto.

Nello stesso istante, Mycroft entrò nell’ufficio:

“Sherlock, cosa è successo? – domandò, in un tono che poteva sembrare normale, ma che Greg riconobbe subito come preoccupato – Perché hai richiesto una macchina per John? Ci sono dei problemi con la gravidanza? Siete stati minacciati?”

“Hanno fatto la prima ecografia. – Greg rispose al marito, poi si rivolse al cognato – Avete sentito anche il battito del cuore?”

“Era forte e regolare. – mormorò Sherlock, come se la mente fosse altrove – John ed il bambino stanno bene. Ho chiesto la macchina perché non voglio che usi la metropolitana. Potrebbero urtarlo e farlo cadere. Potrebbero fargli male.”

Sulle labbra di Mycroft si stava dipingendo un sorriso sarcastico, ma Greg guardò minacciosamente il marito:

“Fai una battuta ironica e io racconto a Sherlock come _tu_ abbia reagito alla prima ecografia di Kayla.”

Mycroft fu tentato di non ascoltare il marito, ma decise che non fosse il caso di provocarlo:

“Capisco cosa provi, fratello caro. – riprese, invece, avvicinandosi a Sherlock per vedere l’immagine del nipote – Fino a questo momento era solo qualcosa dentro John. Un essere che sapevi che esistesse, ma era astratto ed irreale. Ora che lo vedi e che ne hai sentito il battito, è diventato reale e concreto. Fa paura, vero? Ti fa chiedere se sei pronto per lui e se sei alla sua altezza.”

“Ci sono problemi per la macchina?” insisté Sherlock, ignorando quello che il fratello aveva detto.

“Assolutamente no. – rispose Mycroft – Fammi sapere gli orari dei turni di lavoro di John e ci sarà sempre qualcuno a prenderlo.”

“Bene. – Sherlock si alzò, riponendo accuratamente l’immagine del figlio nella tasca del cappotto – Fossi in te, Lestrade, scoprirei dove le tue vittime abbiano comprato i biglietti della lotteria.”

“I biglietti della lotteria?” ripeté Lestrade, confuso.

“In mezzo agli effetti personali delle vittime, c’è sempre un biglietto della lotteria. – spiegò Sherlock – Lo sai che stanno cercando il vincitore di uno dei montepremi più alti mai vinti nel Regno Unito? Qualcuno, evidentemente, ha una lista di probabili vincitori e sta cercando quello giusto. Fossi in te, mi sbrigherei a trovare dove abbiano comprato i biglietti, prima che la lista dei tuoi cadaveri si allunghi.”

Sherlock era praticamente sulla porta, quando si voltò indietro e fissò il cognato:

“Un’ultima cosa, Greg. – aggiunse, in tono serio – Per la prossima settimana vedi di risolvere i tuoi casi da solo. Avrò molto da fare e poco tempo per te.”

Sherlock se ne andò, mentre Mycroft e Greg si scambiavano uno sguardo sorpreso e divertito.

 

 

Per tutta la settimana seguente, Sherlock si comportò in un modo che John trovò più strano del solito.

Gli faceva trovare pronta la colazione, andava a fare la spesa e lo aiutava a riordinare la casa.

“Perché ti preoccupi se mi prendo cura di te?” sbuffò Sherlock un giorno, dopo l’ennesima occhiata in tralice che John gli aveva riservato.

“Lo sai che sono solo incinto e non malato, vero? – ribatté il dottore, in tono paziente – Posso fare esattamente tutto quello che facevo prima, senza che questo abbia ripercussioni sulla mia salute o su quella del bambino.”

“Per cena hai voglia di qualcosa in particolare? – domandò Sherlock, ignorando la risposta di John – Posso ordinare quello che vuoi, così non devi cucinare. Sei stanco. Se chiedessi di ridurre l’orario di lavoro?”

John fulminò Sherlock:

“Come ho detto prima, – ribadì, in tono secco – sono solo incinto, non malato. Non sono più stanco del solito. Però, mi fa piacere se ordiniamo da mangiare. Cinese?”

Sherlock annuì, ma John sapeva che non sarebbe finita così.

 

 

John rientrò dal lavoro salutando la guardia del corpo che Mycroft aveva assegnato all’auto che lo portava avanti ed indietro dal lavoro.

Entrato nel salotto, trovò Sherlock fermo in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, con gli occhi che brillavano.

John si guardò intorno.

La stanza non era mai stata tanto ordinata.

Libri, riviste e pezzi di giornali che Sherlock usava per i suoi casi, erano spariti.

Sul tavolo della cucina, non c’erano più il microscopio e tutto ciò che Sherlock usava per i suoi esperimenti.

“Che cosa è successo qui?” domandò John, piacevolmente sorpreso.

“Seguimi e lo scoprirai.” Rispose Sherlock, prendendo John per mano.

Scesero al piano interrato, davanti ad una porta con la scritta 221C.

Sherlock prese una chiave dalla tasca ed aprì la porta.

John entrò e trovò la stanza arredata a laboratorio.

“Da ora in avanti, verrò qui a fare i miei esperimenti e le analisi per i casi. – spiegò, con un sorriso soddisfatto – La signora Hudson non ha mai affittato il 221C perché ha problemi di umidità. Ho fatto sistemare la cosa e ho preso in affitto anche questo locale. E non ho finito.”

Sherlock afferrò di nuovo la mano di John e lo portò al piano superiore, nel sottotetto, dove c’era la mansarda.

Sul pianerottolo, c’era un cancelletto chiuso:

“L’ho fatto mettere per evitare che il bambino cada dalle scale. – continuò, entusiasta – E questa è la sua camera.”

Aprì la porta e John entrò in quella che sarebbe stata la camera del loro bambino.

Era stata dipinta di fresco, un lettino era posto in mezzo alla stanza con una sedia a dondolo vicina.

Un armadio ed un comò completavano l’arredamento.

“Ci sono alcune cose ancora da comprare, ma ho pensato che avresti voluto farlo tu. – con un’espressione ansiosa, Sherlock si mise di fronte a John – Cosa ne pensi?”

“Hai fatto tutto questo per il nostro bambino?” chiese John, con un sorriso dolce.

“Per te e per lui. – confermò Sherlock – Il bambino è diventato improvvisamente reale, ma io posso fare veramente poco. Sei tu che lo porti in grembo. Tu che soffri per le nausee mattutine. Tu che patirai per il parto. Io … io non posso fare molto … a parte questo. Ti piace?”

Sherlock rimase in attesa.

John lo fissò teneramente negli occhi, per qualche secondo.

Si avvicinò al marito ed appoggiò le proprie labbra su quelle di Sherlock, in un bacio pieno di dolcezza.

Sherlock ricambiò il bacio, ma si staccò in fretta:

“È un sì?” chiese per sicurezza.

“Assolutamente. – rispose John, con un sorriso – Ed ora scendiamo e facciamo l’amore. Ti va come ricompensa per tutto il lavoro che hai fatto per me ed il bambino?”

“Non ci sono …” iniziò a domandare Sherlock, ma John lo zittì con un bacio.

“Fare sesso durante la gravidanza è consentito. – gli mormorò in un orecchio – Basta essere delicati.”

“Allora scendiamo. – ribatté Sherlock, mettendo il viso sul collo di John ed inalando profondamente la sua scia – Ti dimostrerò quanto io sappia essere delicato.”

 

 

John aveva cercato di convincere Sherlock a lasciarlo andare al lavoro in metropolitana, ma non c’era stato nulla da fare.

Sherlock non voleva sentire ragioni.

Un pomeriggio, di ritorno dal lavoro, John trovò un’altra auto nera parcheggiata davanti al 221B di Baker Street.

Mycroft era venuto a trovare il fratello.

John li sentì discutere dalle scale e sospirò, chiedendosi se i due fratelli Holmes sarebbero mai cresciuti.

Entrò in salotto e salutò il marito ed il cognato, che si stavano fissando in cagnesco:

“John, convinci tu questo testone di mio fratello ad occuparsi del caso che gli ho sottoposto!”

“Non mettermi in mezzo, Mycroft. – ribatté John – Sai che non mi intrometto mai nelle decisioni di Sherlock, quando riguardano i casi che gli vengono proposti.”

“Ma riguarda la sicurezza nazionale! – sbottò Mycroft – C’è una nuova organizzazione che commercia in armi e droga. È partita dall’Europa dell’Est ed ora ha messo piede in Inghilterra. Il capo sta eliminando i concorrenti, facendo una strage. Sherlock deve aiutarmi!”

“Noioso. – Sherlock sbadigliò – Chiudi la porta, quando esci.”

Mycroft si alzò e se andò, furioso, ma prima gettò il fascicolo sul tavolino, davanti al fratello.

“Perché non hai accettato – domandò John, curioso – Non hai casi in corso, ora. Sembrava interessante.”

Sherlock scattò in piedi, con un sorriso irriverente sulle labbra:

“Infatti, lo è, ma stasera devo portare fuori a cena il mio bellissimo marito e non voglio distrazioni. –lo informò – Facciamo la doccia ed andiamo.”

“Dobbiamo fare la doccia insieme? – chiese John, in tono innocente – Quanto tempo abbiamo?”

“Tutto il tempo necessario.” Sussurrò Sherlock, malizioso.

John sorrise e raggiunse il marito, per quella che sarebbe stata una doccia decisamente lunga.

 

 

Quando uscirono di casa, erano trascorse due ore.

Nessuno dei due si accorse dell’uomo che, fermo in un’auto bianca, scattava loro delle fotografie.

Mezz’ora dopo, lo stesso uomo bussava alla porta di un appartamento, posto all’ultimo piano di un grattacielo del centro di Londra.

Venne fatto entrare da un maggiordomo, che lo scortò nello studio del padrone di casa:

“Capo, Mycroft Holmes è andato a trovare questo uomo. – riferì l’uomo – Quando è entrato aveva una cartellina, che all’uscita non aveva più.”

L’uomo porse una memory card a quello che aveva chiamato capo, che la infilò nella slot del computer.

Una serie di immagini che raffigurava un uomo alto e moro ed uno basso e biondo venne scaricata e mostrata sullo schermo.

Il capo trattenne il fiato incredulo:

“John! – mormorò Sebastian Moran – Finalmente ti ho trovato!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Come tutti avevate capito, Sebastian Moran non è morto, come sembrava, ma è vivo, vegeto e ha trovato John. Ora le cose si faranno decisamente complicate.  
> Spero che questo Sherlock tenero vi piaccia. In fondo, anche se nessuno dei due ha ancora detto “ti amo”, aspettare un bambino fa vedere le cose in una prospettiva diversa.
> 
> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui.  
> Grazie per i kudos.
> 
> A giovedì.  
> Ciao!


	10. That's everything to me

**That’s everything to me**

Era stata una mattina intensa, per il pronto soccorso del Bart’s.

John non avuto un attimo di tregua e si sentiva stanco.

Gli faceva male la schiena e sentiva le gambe pesanti.

Essere al quinto mese di gravidanza non aiutava a conservare le energie.

Le nausee mattutine non erano passate, ma Molly gli aveva garantito che fosse tutto a posto.

Chiuse gli occhi e si prese la radice del naso con due dita, appoggiandosi pesantemente al banco degli infermieri, cercando di trovare la forza necessaria a finire il proprio turno di servizio.

Sapeva già che avrebbe litigato con Sherlock, appena lo avesse visto così affaticato.

Sarah gli aveva proposto di diminuire il proprio carico di lavoro, ma John aveva rifiutato.

Le donne incinta lavoravano senza problemi, perché lui doveva essere trattato in modo diverso?

Sospirò.

Con riluttanza, doveva ammettere che non fosse proprio così.

Sarah aveva fatto la stessa proposta di riduzione dell’orario a Kate, medico Beta incinta di quattro mesi e più giovane di lui di quasi dieci anni.

L’orgoglio, a volte, era un pessimo consigliere.

Riaprì gli occhi e controllò la cartella clinica, che aveva in mano, prima di consegnarla all’infermiera in servizio, quando sentì un odore che lo rimandò ad un passato lontano, quasi ad una vita precedente.

Polvere da sparo, sudore e sigarette.

Non era possibile.

_Lui_ era morto.

Eppure, ogni scia aveva un qualcosa di unico che permetteva sempre di attribuirla ad una sola persona.

John si guardò intorno e notò un uomo alto e biondo, che stava parlando con Sarah.

Si avvicinò in modo circospetto, cercando di capire se fosse veramente _lui_.

Arrivò abbastanza vicino da sentire la voce dell’uomo.

Era il tono caldo e profondo della _sua_ voce.

“Sebastian?” chiamò, con tono incerto e pieno di esitazione.

L’uomo si voltò verso John, che si trovò davanti gli occhi verdi ed il sorriso irriverente di Sebastian Moran.

John vacillò, incapace di credere ai propri occhi, pensando che quell’uomo assomigliasse solo al colonello.

Sebastian allungò le braccia ed afferrò John, che era impallidito.

“John, stai bene? – chiese Sarah, preoccupata – Vuoi che chiami Sherlock? O Molly?”

“No, no, tutto bene. – rispose John, con un piccolo sorriso, che voleva essere rassicurante – È stato solo un leggero capogiro. è già passato. Grazie.”

Moran stringeva John a sé e sembrava che non avesse alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare:

“Sei sicuro di stare bene, John?” domandò l’ex colonnello, con un tono dolce.

John annuì.

Sarah li guardava in modo perplesso, chiedendosi chi fosse l’uomo biondo, che stava abbracciando John.

L’Omega si scostò dall’Alfa:

“Avrei bisogno di parlare in privato con questo mio amico. – informò Sarah, con voce tesa – È un problema, se mi prendo qualche minuto di riposo?”

Sarah passò lo sguardo da John allo sconosciuto e viceversa.

Vedeva chiaramente che John avesse bisogno di riposare, ma quell’Alfa non le piaceva.

Non approvava il modo quasi famelico e possessivo in cui guardava John.

La scia era talmente forte ed eccitata, da farle temere che potesse fare del male a John ed al suo bambino:

“Sei sicuro che sia tutto a posto? – insisté, in tono deciso – Posso chiamare la sicurezza.”

“NO! – John fece un respiro profondo, per calmarsi – No, grazie. Davvero. È tutto a posto. Siamo amici.”

“Va bene. – accondiscese Sarah, lanciando uno sguardo minaccioso a Moran – Stanza 2.”

Era l’ambulatorio più vicino alla postazione della sicurezza.

John sorrise a Sarah, grato per l’attenzione che aveva per lui.

Le fece un cenno con la testa e precedette Sebastian per il corridoio che portava all’ambulatorio.

Sarah li osservò allontanarsi, chiedendosi se non fosse il caso di informare Sherlock di quella strana visita.

 

 

John  fece accomodare Sebastian nell’ambulatorio e chiuse la porta.

Sebastian lo afferrò, lo fece girare verso di sé, prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò con passione e desiderio.

John chiuse gli occhi e gli sembrò di essere proiettato in un caldo pomeriggio afoso, nel deserto afgano.

Un paio di occhi di un azzurro così trasparente e cangiante si presentò alla sua mente.

Un sorriso dolce e gentile, circondato da una massa disordinata di capelli neri, gli ricordò chi fosse l’uomo con cui fosse sposato.

“No, Sebastian! – John allontanò il viso dalle labbra di Moran, spingendolo lontano da sé – Non posso …”

Sebastian lasciò andare John, concedendogli lo spazio necessario affinché non si sentisse minacciato.

Dopo avere trovato John, un paio di mesi prima, Sebastian aveva fatto delle ricerche su di lui ed era giunto alla conclusione che si fosse sposato con quell’Alfa strano ed eccentrico, solo per evitare di essere convocato dal Comitato e di essere Legato a qualcuno con cui gli sarebbe stato difficile convivere.

John non amava Sherlock Holmes.

Moran sapeva che John sarebbe rimasto sconvolto dalla sua riapparizione, ma ne sarebbe stato così felice che sarebbe andato via con lui.

Ne era sicuro.

Loro due erano fatti per stare insieme.

Nessuno li avrebbe più divisi.

John si andò a sedere alla scrivania e fece cenno a Sebastian di accomodarsi di fronte a lui.

Per qualche secondo nessuno parlò.

I due uomini si studiarono, come se volessero essere sicuri di avere di fronte la persona giusta.

“Ti trovo bene, John. – Sebastian sorrise – Di quanto sei?”

“Cinque mesi. – rispose John – Come è possibile che tu sia vivo? Hanno detto …”

“Il blindato su cui viaggiavo è stato attaccato per secondo. – ribatté Moran – Ho fatto in tempo ad uscirne. In virtù dei miei trascorsi, non mi avevano ammanettato. Mi sono nascosto, poi ho fatto in modo di lasciare abbastanza indizi da far pensare che non mi fossi salvato.”

“Ti rendi conto che sei un disertore? – domandò John, in tono duro – Perché hai preferito farti credere morto, piuttosto che affrontare la corte marziale?”

“L’ho fatto per te. – rispose Moran, fissando John in modo intenso – Se fossi stato condannato, non avrei mai potuto Legarmi a te. In questo modo, invece, potremo stare insieme, come avevamo pianificato.”

John rimase senza parole ed il cuore gli saltò un colpo:

“Sebastian. – sussurrò, sconvolto – Io sono sposato! Il mio è un Legame Conclamato. Sono incinto di mio marito, dell’Alfa a cui sono stato Legato legalmente!”

Moran appoggiò le braccia sulla scrivania, per avvicinarsi di più a John:

“Tu lo ami?” chiese, con un ringhio profondo.

John esitò.

Cosa poteva rispondere?

Lui e Sherlock si erano Legati e sposati per andare incontro alle esigenze di entrambi, che non avevano un compagno ed erano consci di quanto sarebbe stato difficile, per due come loro, trovare qualcuno che li accettasse per quello che erano.

Avevano unito due solitudini per rispettare i dettami della Legge, senza rovinare la loro vita, non certo per amore.

John ammirava e rispettava Sherlock, che aveva la capacità di farlo sentire vivo e divertire, di sorprenderlo, come nessuno aveva fatto prima.

Malgrado si definisse un sociopatico ad alta funzionalità e quindi praticamente anaffettivo, Sherlock aveva dimostrato una profonda dolcezza, un’attenzione ai bisogni di John e del bambino, una comprensione ed una disponibilità, che facevano capire quanto quello strano ed intelligentissimo Alfa tenesse al proprio Omega.

Era amore?

John non aveva mai riflettuto su cosa fosse diventato il sentimento che lo legava a Sherlock, perché erano sposati e Legati, non aveva bisogno di chiedersi cosa provasse per il marito.

Era suo marito.

Il suo Alfa.

Il padre del suo bambino.

John fece un sorriso, perché improvvisamente comprese.

Che stupido!

La risposta era semplicissima ed era sempre stata sotto il suo naso, anche se non ci aveva mai pensato.

Lui amava Sherlock.

Si era innamorato dell’uomo che aveva sposato, in un modo tenero e riservato, che non aveva bisogno di manifestazioni eclatanti.

Conscio di questa nuova consapevolezza, stava per rispondere, quando si sentì un lieve bussare e la porta si aprì prima ancora che John potesse dire qualcosa:

“Ho urgente bisogno di te in pronto soccorso.” disse Sarah, guardando Moran con sfida.

Alle spalle della dottoressa, si potevano intravedere due uomini della sicurezza.

“Me ne vado. – ribatté Sebastian, rivolgendo alla donna un sorriso ironico – Ci vediamo presto, John.”

John si alzò dalla sedia e Sebastian lo abbracciò di nuovo, inalando la scia dolce dell’Omega incinto.

Oltre all’odore della scia di John, Sebastian percepì un profumo di menta, limone ed olio di lino.

L’odore di Sherlock Holmes.

La scia dell’uomo che aveva intrappolato John in un matrimonio di convenienza.

Sebastian si irrigidì, ma non disse altro, uscendo prima che John potesse fermarlo.

Con un sospiro, John andò in pronto soccorso.

Sapeva che Sebastian sarebbe tornato, per avere la risposta alla domanda che gli aveva posto.

John sarebbe stato pronto.

 

 

Quando John rientrò a casa, era molto stanco, sia a causa della giornata che dell’incontro con Moran.

Sherlock era seduto sulla sua poltrona e scattò in piedi, appena lo vide entrare:

“Che cosa è successo?” domandò preoccupato, avvicinandosi, ma si bloccò, sentendo su John l’odore di un altro Alfa.

“Chi è l’Alfa con cui sei stato così a lungo?” ringhiò, furioso.

“Potremmo sederci? – sospirò John – È stata una lunga giornata. Ho bisogno di parlarti.”

Sherlock afferrò John per un braccio, le pupille dilatate per la rabbia:

“Chi è lui?” ripeté, con un sibilo, furente.

“Sherlock, mi stai facendo male! – John cercò di divincolarsi, ma non voleva usare troppa forza, per paura di cadere – Lasciami!”

“CHI È LUI!” urlò Sherlock, con un’espressione furiosa, che John non gli aveva mai visto prima.

“Sebastian Moran.” rispose, sperando che potessero sedersi e parlare.

Sherlock lasciò andare il braccio di John, sconvolto:

“Avevi detto che fosse morto!” lo accusò, in tono tagliente.

“Era quello che pensavo. – ribatté John, in tono ragionevole – Possiamo …”

“Mi vuoi lasciare. – mormorò Sherlock – Vuoi rompere il Legame ed il matrimonio per tornare con _lui_. Non credere che ti permetta di farlo! Tu porti in grembo _mio_ figlio. Se pensi di lasciarmi per lui, puoi scordarti di vedere _mio_ figlio per il resto della _tua_ miserabile vita! Sono stato chiaro?”

Sherlock prese il cappotto e volò giù dalle scale, prima che John potesse fermarlo.

 

 

Il silenzio che regnava al Diogene’s era sempre stato di grande aiuto, per poter lavorare senza avere troppa confusione intorno.

Mycroft amava i propri figli, ma doveva ammettere che non fossero sinonimo di pace e tranquillità.

La porta venne spalancata in modo brutale e fatta sbattere contro il muro.

Mycroft alzò lo sguardo dalle carte che stava leggendo, pronto a fare una sfuriata a chi avesse rotto il silenzio del suo ufficio, quando incrociò gli occhi disperati del fratello minore:

“Che cosa è successo?” domandò Mycroft, preoccupato.

“Non lo so. – rispose Sherlock, confuso – John è rientrato a casa ed aveva addosso l’odore di un altro Alfa. Gli ho chiesto spiegazioni e lui mi ha detto che era la scia di Sebastian Moran. Loro avevano avuto una relazione, quando John era di stanza in Afghanistan. Moran era stato dichiarato morto.”

“Hai chiesto a John cosa volesse quell’uomo da lui?” chiese Mycroft, con dolcezza.

“Io … – Sherlock si sedette di colpo nella sedia di fronte al fratello – … non gli ho lasciato il tempo di parlare. Ero così … furioso. Ho avuto paura di poter fare del male a John, così sono … scappato da Baker Street ... gli ho detto delle cose insensate …”

Sherlock alzò uno sguardo avvilito sul fratello maggiore, che gli stava sorridendo, divertito:

“Cosa c’è di così divertente, in quello che è successo? – sbottò Sherlock, in tono irritato – Ti sto dicendo che mi sono comportato da idiota e tu …”

“Da idiota innamorato.” lo corresse Mycroft, mantenendo il sorriso.

Sherlock emise un verso di disgusto:

“Non sono innamorato di John! – ribatté, deciso – Sai che non ci siamo sposati per amore, ma per convenienza. Entrambi abbiamo ritenuto che l’altro fosse una persona confacente alle nostre esigenze e che fosse logico Legarci, piuttosto che attendere che il Comitato ci costringesse ad unirci a qualcuno che rendesse la nostra esistenza tediosa.”

“Forse era così all’inizio. – lo provocò Mycroft – Però, mi hai appena descritto una scenata di gelosia. Perché l’avresti fatta? Perché hai tanta paura che John ti lasci, se non sei innamorato di lui?”

La domanda rimase sospesa fra i due fratelli.

Sherlock non si decideva a rispondere e Mycroft non voleva aggiungere altro.

Voleva che Sherlock analizzasse la situazione e traesse le proprie conclusioni.

Da solo.

“Tu dici che questo sia amore?” domandò Sherlock, scettico.

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica. – sospirò Mycroft – Non è proprio il mio campo. Però, posso dirti che il giorno in cui ho realizzato di essere innamorato di Greg, mi sono comportato proprio come te.”

Sherlock sogghignò, all’idea di suo fratello, l’uomo di ghiaccio, travolto dalla gelosia.

Nel momento in cui gli tornò in mente come si fosse comportato, il ghigno sparì dal suo volto.

“Cosa faccio, adesso?” chiese, in tono avvilito.

“Ti cospargi il capo di cenere, torni a casa e parli con John, fratello caro. – suggerì Mycroft, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia da fare – Ti posso assicurare che il dottore ti sorprenderà.”

Sherlock notò lo sguardo malizioso del fratello e strinse gli occhi:

“Cosa sai che io non so?” domandò, sospettoso.

“Sono più vecchio e più intelligente di te, ricordi? – ridacchiò Mycroft – Vai a casa. E fammi sapere.”

Era un congedo.

Non avrebbe detto altro.

Questa era la cosa che Sherlock odiava di più, del fratello.

Era più intelligente di lui e notava quelle cose che lui non riusciva a vedere.

Sherlock sospirò, ma si alzò dalla sedia con una carica di ottimismo, che lo avrebbe portato a Baker Street di corsa.

Mycroft notò il puntino rosso, che si spostava sul petto del fratello, ma era troppo tardi.

Riuscì solo ad urlare e Sherlock lo fissò interdetto, accennando a girarsi verso la porta, ma non poté fare nulla per evitare il proiettile che gli inondò di rosso sangue il petto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Come dice un vecchio proverbio “In amore ed in guerra tutto è lecito!”  
> Anche eliminare fisicamente l’avversario.  
> Sherlock e John hanno realizzato in cosa si sia evoluto il loro rapporto, da quando si sono sposati, ma non brillano per il tempismo nel riconoscere quello che provano l’uno per l’altro.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo e seguendo la storia.  
> Grazie per i kudos  
> Chiunque voglia lasciare anche solo due righe, è sempre benvenuto.
> 
> A sabato!  
> Ciao!


	11. You know my only crime

**You know my only crime**

Era un incubo.

Si sarebbe svegliato e ne avrebbe riso con Sherlock.

Era un incubo.

Solo un brutto sogno.

Sebastian non era tornato dalla tomba.

Nessuno aveva sparato a Sherlock.

L’associazione di questi due pensieri gli toglieva sempre il fiato, gli mozzava il respiro.

Una volta aveva sentito Mycroft dire che le coincidenze non esistevano, perché l’Universo non era così pigro da far capitare le cose per caso.

Sebastian era tornato e Sherlock era in sala operatoria, in fin di vita.

John sentì il proprio corpo irrigidirsi.

Sebastian non poteva avere cercato di uccidere Sherlock per avere lui.

Anche se John sapeva che Sebastian aveva già ucciso, per causa sua, non poteva accettare l’idea di essere responsabile della morte dell’uomo che amava.

Gli mancava il fiato.

Aveva una mano appoggiata sull’addome prominente.

Il bambino.

John doveva pensare al bambino.

Doveva respirare per il piccolo che portava in grembo.

Il figlio di Sherlock.

John si concentrò su come si facesse a respirare.

Si costrinse ad inspirare e ad espirare.

Senza pensare.

Senza riflettere.

Inspirare aria fresca.

Espirare aria calda.

Inspirare speranza.

Espirare paura.

Dentro.

Fuori.

Concentrato solo sull’atto di portare ossigeno al loro bambino.

Sherlock non lo avrebbe mai perdonato, se fosse accaduto qualcosa al loro piccolo, perché lui si era fatto prendere dal panico, travolgere dalla paura di perdere l’uomo, che aveva scoperto di amare solo poche ore prima.

Inspirare.

Espirare.

Lui doveva fare in modo che il bambino stesse bene.

Sherlock avrebbe lottato contro Caronte in persona, pur di rimanere con loro.

Lo sapeva.

Ne era sicuro.

Avrebbero fatto pace e tutto sarebbe tornato come era prima che Sebastian Moran facesse irruzione nella loro vita perfetta.

 

 

Una piccola mano gentile si appoggiò su quella di John.

“John? – lo chiamò Molly – John? Come ti senti?”

La voce giungeva da lontano.

A John sembrava di avere la testa immersa nell’acqua.

“John? – riprovò Molly – Dovresti andare a casa.”

“No.” un sussurro, appena udibile.

“Devi riposare. – insisté Molly – Devi pensare al bene del bambino.”

“Voglio essere qui, quando il chirurgo uscirà dalla sala operatoria.” era faticoso parlare, toglieva concentrazione al respirare.

“Lui non vorrebbe che tu stessi così male.” il suono dolce della voce non era associabile al suo proprietario.

Mycroft Holmes era l’uomo di ghiaccio, l’uomo che non mostrava i propri sentimenti.

Perché era così dolce?

John alzò gli occhi in quelli azzurri del cognato:

“Cosa non mi hai detto?” domandò, in tono teso.

Mycroft non ebbe il tempo di rispondere, perché la porta della sala operatoria si aprì.

John spostò lo sguardo verso il chirurgo, che stava andando verso di loro, sudato, ma rilassato:

“Il proiettile ha sfiorato il cuore, ma non ha leso organi vitali. – sorrise, rivolto verso John – Il signor Holmes avrà bisogno di molto riposo, ma si riprenderà perfettamente.”

John respirò normalmente, finalmente, dopo ore di angosciante attesa.

“Voglio vederlo.” disse, alzandosi faticosamente dalla sedia.

Mycroft si allungò per aiutarlo:

“Non mi sembra il caso. – il politico scosse la testa – Sei stanco e questa tensione non fa bene al bambino. Devi andare a casa a riposare. Sherlock dormirà a lungo. Quando starà per svegliarsi, ti manderò un’auto, così potrai tornare qui.”

John si scoprì ad odiare il tono comprensivo e gentile che Mycroft stava usando, rivolgendosi a lui.

Gli rendeva difficile ribellarsi a quello che diceva.

Anche perché, il medico che era in lui, sapeva che il cognato aveva ragione.

“Mi telefonerai, se dovesse succedere qualcosa, vero? – domandò, con un sospiro rassegnato – Sherlock è tuo fratello, ma è anche mio marito.”

“Ti terrò informato. – Mycroft lo rassicurò – So che sei suo marito.”

John fissò Mycroft, aggrottando la fronte.

Il modo in cui aveva pronunciato l’ultima frase era stato strano.

Era come se stesse sottintendendo qualcosa, che John non riusciva ad afferrare.

Le labbra e gli occhi di Mycroft, per quanto imperscrutabili, sembravano velati di un tenero sorriso.

John annuì, senza comprendere, troppo sconvolto, per cercare di svelare il mistero celato nelle parole di Mycroft.

 

 

Mentre saliva le scale che portavano al 221B di Baker Street, John capì quanto fosse veramente stanco.

Ogni volta che alzava una gamba per fare un gradino, gli sembrava di dover sollevare il mondo.

Era quasi arrivato in cima, quando percepì la scia, familiare ed estranea, allo stesso tempo.

Familiare, perché sapeva a chi appartenesse.

Estranea, perché non avrebbe dovuto essere in quella casa.

John si bloccò, rigido.

Non se la stava immaginando.

Fece gli ultimi gradini spinto dall’adrenalina della rabbia e spalancò la porta del salotto.

La stanza era avvolta dalla penombra dell’imbrunire, ma vide subito le due figure, sedute nelle poltrone.

John si avvicinò lentamente, sobbalzando appena, quando sentì che qualcuno chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle.

Ignorò, volutamente, l’uomo biondo seduto nella poltrona di Sherlock ed appoggiò una mano sulla spalla della anziana donna seduta nella propria:

“Sta bene, signora Hudson? – chiese, in tono gentile – Le hanno fatto del male?”

La padrona di casa mise una mano su quella di John:

“No, caro, sto bene. – rispose, con un sorriso – Non mi hanno fatto del male. Come sta Sherlock?”

“È stabile. – ribatté John, rassicurante – Si riprenderà in fretta. Lo conosce. A letto si annoierebbe e farebbe impazzire tutti quanti. Farà di tutto, pur di potersi alzare. Starà a letto solo se lo legheremo.”

“O se ci sarai tu con lui, caro.” ridacchiò la signora Hudson, con un sorriso malizioso.

“Allora dovrete legarlo.” intervenne Moran, in tono duro.

John continuò a mantenere lo sguardo sulla signora Hudson, ignorando l’altro visitatore.

“Sia gentile, vada in camera nostra. – le chiese John – Devo parlare con il mio ospite.”

La signora Hudson strinse ancora più forte la mano di John:

“Ne sei sicuro? – domandò, preoccupata – Questo tipo non mi piace. Mi ricorda mio marito.”

“Immagino che sia divorziata.” sogghignò Sebastian.

“Sherlock ha fatto in modo che il mio caro marito fosse condannato a morte. – ribatté la signora Hudson, in tono acido – E le riserverà una fine peggiore, se si azzarda a toccare John!”

“Non si preoccupi per me, signora Hudson. – John le sorrise teneramente – Non mi farà del male.”

La signora Hudson si alzò dalla poltrona, voltando le spalle a Moran, con un’espressione sdegnata sul viso.

 

 

Quando la porta della camera di letto di Sherlock e John si chiuse, finalmente il biondo dottore si voltò verso Sebastian.

Era furioso.

Moran non abbassò lo sguardo, affascinato dal modo in cui gli occhi di John, con quell’azzurro così intenso, risplendevano a causa della rabbia.

Era sempre il suo bellissimo John.

“Sarà meglio che tu ti sieda. – lo invitò Moran – Mi sembri stanco.”

John si sedette, senza togliere gli occhi da quelli di Sebastian:

“Sei stato tu. – lo accusò, con un ringhio sommesso – Hai sparato a Sherlock.”

“Se lo avessi fatto io personalmente, ora lui sarebbe morto. – ribatté Moran – Non posso negare, però, che avessi dato ordine di ucciderlo. Il killer che ha mancato il colpo, non andrà molto lontano.”

“Perché.” sibilò John.

“I motivi sono due. – rispose Moran, in tono tranquillo – In primo luogo, non mi piace che si ficchi il naso nei miei affari. Sherlock Holmes stava arrivando a capire chi fosse a capo della nuova organizzazione criminale che sta prendendo piede a Londra. Soprattutto, però, lo ho fatto per noi. Con lui morto, noi avremmo potuto sposarci e Legarci.”

John scosse la testa, incredulo:

“Ne abbiamo già parlato. – sospirò – Io sono già sposato e Legato. Aspetto un bambino da mio marito. Non lo voglio lasciare.”

“Non voglio il figlio di un altro Alfa. – tagliò corto Moran, come se non avesse sentito quello che John aveva detto – Dato che quell’idiota che avevo assunto ha sbagliato il colpo, dovremo cambiare i nostri piani. Non possiamo fare un altro attentato alla vita di Sherlock, perché qualcuno potrebbe capire che ci siamo noi, dietro tutto ciò. Aspetteremo che il bambino nasca e lo consegneremo a suo padre, prima di lasciare il paese. Gli dirai che ami me e che ti ritieni libero dal vostro vincolo. A Sherlock non importa nulla di te. Sono convinto che, avuto il bambino, non ci verrà a cercare e noi potremo vivere insieme, per sempre.”

“Io non lascerò il paese con te! – sbottò John, con gesto irritato della mano – Non ho intenzione di separarmi da mio figlio e da mio marito.”

“Forse non hai capito, ma rimedierò subito. – ribatté Moran, in tono tranquillo – Se devo rimanere in Inghilterra, devo anche proteggere le mie attività ed i miei investimenti. Sarò costretto ad ingaggiare un killer migliore del primo, per eliminare il tuo caro Sherlock. Oppure … potrei anche togliermi la soddisfazione di fargli saltare personalmente il cervello … giusto per provare che io sia ancora in forma! Potrei mirare al cuore, ma so che tuo marito non ne possiede uno.”

John fulminò Sebastian:

“Sherlock è un uomo fantastico. – sibilò, fra i denti – Lui è intelligente, gentile e dolce. Sa sorprendermi e farmi ridere. Non capisco come tu possa credere che Sherlock non abbia un cuore, quando io so che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per le persone a cui tiene.”

La mascella di Sebastian si serrò.

Gli occhi verdi assunsero un tono scuro e cupo.

Le cose non stavano andando come lui aveva pensato.

John stava opponendo più resistenza di quello che si era aspettato.

Sarebbe stato meglio che Sherlock fosse morto, perché solo così lui avrebbe potuto reclamare John per sé.

Doveva costringere John ad andare con lui.

Solo trascorrendo del tempo insieme, John si sarebbe ricordato del loro amore e si sarebbe dimenticato di Sherlock, accettando di cancellare il Legame e di unirsi a lui, per sempre.

“Mettiamola così, allora. – il tono era più tagliente della lama di un coltello – Se tu verrai via con me, Sherlock vivrà. Se tu rimarrai con lui, presto diventerai vedovo e tuo figlio sarà orfano di un padre.”

John non poteva credere che Sebastian lo stesse ricattando.

Rimase in silenzio per un tempo indeterminato, prima di rispondere:

“E cosa intendi fare di mio figlio e del Legame?” chiese, con un dolore profondo presente nella voce.

“Avrò bisogno di tempo per chiudere le mie attività in Inghilterra. – rispose Moran – Come ho detto, appena il bambino sarà nato, lo porteremo al padre, quindi lasceremo il paese. Un avvocato procederà alle carte legali per la tua separazione da Sherlock. Andremo a vivere dove vorrai tu. Sono un uomo ricco, John, posso darti tutto quello che vuoi. Quando saremo nella nostra casa, ti brucerò il segno del Legame che hai sul collo e ti reclamerò io stesso.”

John impallidì:

“Questo è il tuo modo di amarmi? – domandò, con un filo di voce – Vuoi marchiarmi, come se fossi una tua proprietà? Mi rinchiuderai in una gabbia dorata, mi costringerai a stare con te ed avere i tuoi figli?”

Moran si alzò in piedi, con un lampo furioso negli occhi verdi, incombendo sull’Omega.

Perché John non capiva quanto lui lo _amasse_ , mentre Sherlock non provava _nulla_ per lui?

“Non mi importa cosa pensi. – ribatté, in tono duro – So che tu e Sherlock vi siete sposati per evitare il Comitato, non per amore. Lascerò vivere quell’uomo e suo figlio, se tu verrai con me. Non mi importa se il nostro non sarà un Legame Conclamato, ma solo un Legame Posseduto. Andremo a vivere in un paese che accetti ancora questa pratica. Ce ne sono tanti. Alcuni sono stupendi. _Noi_ dovevamo sposarci e Legarci. Dovevo essere _io_ a Reclamarti. Dovevano essere i _miei_ figli a crescere nel tuo ventre. Se non fosse stato per Grant Forbes, per la sua paura e la sua pazzia, tu saresti stato **_mio_**! Ti ho sempre voluto e ti voglio nella mia vita. Tu lo hai dimenticato, ma è giunto il momento che le cose siano rimesse al posto giusto. Ora devi solo dire sì. Accetta di venire con me. Ti giuro che non te ne pentirai.”

John chiuse gli occhi, aprendo e stringendo le mani a pugno, in modo convulso.

Doveva impedire che Sebastian facesse del male a Sherlock ed al bambino.

Doveva proteggerli dalla follia di un amore malato.

Qualsiasi fosse il prezzo che lui fosse stato costretto a pagare.

Aprì gli occhi e guardò Sebastian:

“Voglio che tu mi dia la tua parola d’onore, Sebastian. – la voce di John era salda e sicura – Non accadrà nulla a Sherlock e gli consegneremo il bambino, appena nato. Fino alla nascita di suo figlio, non avremo rapporti e non cercherai di Legarti a me. Dopo … – il cuore di John saltò un colpo, perché quello che stava per accettare andava contro tutto quello per cui aveva sempre lottato e lavorato, per dimostrare che gli Omega non erano una proprietà di nessuno, ma esseri umani con pari diritti e dignità di Alfa e Beta – dopo potrai marchiarmi e farò qualsiasi cosa tu mi chieda di fare.”

Un ghigno soddisfatto stirò le labbra di Sebastian Moran:

“Hai la mia parola. – accordò – So che ora ti sembra che sia una cosa orribile, ma un giorno capirai che noi due eravamo destinati a stare insieme. Quel giorno, mi ringrazierai per averti liberato da Sherlock Holmes.”

John non rispose e fissò Sebastian con sguardo impassibile, per non fargli capire che il suo cuore era andato in pezzi e che il suo mondo era diventato più freddo e scuro, dovendo rinunciare al sorriso ed agli occhi di Sherlock.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Sebastian Moran ha fatto la sua mossa, approfittando del fatto che Sherlock sia disteso in un letto di ospedale e costringendo John ad andare con lui.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia seguendo la storia, a chi abbia commentato e lasciato kudos.  
> Se qualcuno volesse lasciare un commento, sarò contentissima di leggerlo.
> 
> Per chi voglia sapere cosa farà Sherlock, l’appuntamento è per lunedì!
> 
> Ciao!


	12. Is this flight of fantasy

**Is this flight of fantasy**

Sherlock emerse lentamente dallo stato di incoscienza, cercando di capire dove si trovasse, prima ancora di aprire gli occhi.

Gli odori che percepiva non erano familiari, tranne uno.

Avrebbe riconosciuto la scia di Mycroft in mezzo a quella di milioni di Alfa.

Non sentiva quella di John, nemmeno in modo vago.

Era come se lui non fosse mai stato nella stanza.

Si ricordò che avevano litigato e si chiese se John fosse ancora così arrabbiato con lui, da non volergli stare accanto persino in ospedale.

Perché si trovava sicuramente in una stanza d’ospedale.

Non ricordava cosa gli fosse accaduto, ma l’odore di disinfettante era quello tipico di un ospedale.

Era strano che John non fosse vicino a lui.

Per quanto potesse sentirsi offeso, John sarebbe stato al suo fianco, in ogni occasione.

Era successo qualcosa di grave a John.

O al bambino.

Sherlock spalancò gli occhi e venne accecato dalla luce della stanza.

Senza preoccuparsi di vedere sfocato, cercò il volto del fratello, seduto accanto al suo letto:

“Cosa è successo a John?” domandò, con la voce resa roca dalla sete e dalla lunga mancanza di uso.

“John ed il bambino stanno bene.” rispose Mycroft, riuscendo a nascondere la sorpresa per l’improvviso risveglio del fratello minore.

Sherlock fissò Mycroft per qualche secondo, mettendone finalmente a fuoco il volto:

“Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa. – ribadì, in tono secco – Non sei così bravo a mentire come credi. Oppure pensi che gli antidolorifici offuschino tanto le mie capacità deduttive, da non sforzarti troppo a nascondere il fatto che sia successo qualcosa di grave a John.”

“Vado a chiamare un medico.” ribatté il politico, alzandosi per uscire.

Sherlock afferrò il polso del fratello maggiore:

“Cosa mi stai nascondendo? – la presa era più forte di quello che Mycroft si aspettasse per un uomo che si era appena svegliato, dopo alcuni giorni di coma – Dove è John?”

Mycroft fissò Sherlock per qualche secondo, capendo che non avrebbe potuto evitare di rispondere:

“John è andato via con Sebastian Moran. – sussurrò, in tono dolce ed addolorato – Il giorno in cui sei stato ferito, Moran è andato a Baker Street. John ha preso alcuni abiti e da allora vive con lui.”

La stretta intorno al polso di Mycroft divenne ancora più salda, quasi dolorosa, ma il politico non si lamentò.

“Quando?” sibilò Sherlock.

“Tre giorni fa. – rispose – La signora Hudson lo ha aiutato a fare la valigia. Ha detto che John stava bene.”

“È andato via di sua spontanea volontà?” insisté Sherlock, quasi trattenendo il respiro.

Mycroft non riuscì a nascondere il moto di dolore che provò, nel vedere l’espressione disperata del fratello:

“Secondo la signora Hudson, John era molto tranquillo e Moran non era armato.” rispose.

“Questo non vuole dire nulla! – sbottò Sherlock, irritato dalla mancanza di precisione nella risposta del fratello – Potrebbe averlo ricattato, in qualche modo. John potrebbe non avere avuto scelta. Devo parlargli.”

Sherlock tentò di alzarsi, ma una forte fitta al petto lo fece desistere:

“Resta sdraiato! – lo rimbrottò Mycroft – Sei stato ferito gravemente, non puoi alzarti come se avessi avuto una semplice influenza!”

“Devi trovare John. – ripeté Sherlock, in tono deciso – Devo parlare con lui per capire cosa sia successo.”

“Non c’è bisogno di cercarlo. – sospirò Mycroft – Non si stanno nascondendo. John è andato a vivere nell’attico che Moran possiede in uno dei grattacieli del centro di Londra. Greg è andato a parlargli e John gli ha assicurato che vivere con Moran sia stata una sua libera scelta. Ha contattato un avvocato, ma non ha specificato i motivi. Ha chiesto che tu non vada da lui, che tu gli lasci vivere la sua vita. Ha assicurato che porterà a termine la gravidanza e che ti lascerà il bambino, quando nascerà.”

“Moran era con loro, mentre Gary parlava a John?” chiese Sherlock, quasi senza fiato.

“No. – mormorò Mycroft – Erano soli. Sembrava che John fosse libero di parlare.”

“Perché Moran non è stato ancora seppellito in qualche oscura cella del governo? – chiese Sherlock, furioso – È un disertore che si è fatto credere morto. Cosa aspetta l’esercito a metterlo agli arresti?”

Mycroft tornò a sedersi:

“Mi sono domandato la stessa cosa. – rispose, in tono seccato – Sembra che Moran abbia delle conoscenze molto in alto che lo stiano proteggendo, per soldi o per necessità. Sono sempre più convinto che lui sia coinvolto in quella nuova organizzazione, su cui ti avevo chiesto di indagare. Potrebbe persino esserne il capo.”

Mycroft tacque, guardando il fratello, che stava riflettendo, mettendo insieme i pezzi di un puzzle che sembrava intricato, ma che si stava componendo in modo preoccupante nella sua mente:

“Mi ha fatto sparare lui. – concluse, in tono gelido – Pensi che John lo sappia?”

“Non lo so. – Mycroft scrollò le spalle – Non abbiamo prove contro Moran e non possiamo toccarlo. Dovrai avere molta pazienza.”

“Se farà del male a John, sarà fortunato se qualcuno potrà riconoscerlo.” sibilò Sherlock.

Girò il viso per guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Si sentiva impotente.

E stupido.

Invece di fare una scenata di gelosia a John, avrebbe dovuto dirgli che lo amava.

Una improvvisa fitta di dolore gli attraversò il petto.

Non era la ferita.

Era una domanda che si era formata nella sua mente e di cui non aveva la risposta.

John lo amava?

Oppure era innamorato di Moran?

Era andato via con il suo ex amante per proteggere lui o perché voleva stare con Moran?

Sherlock aveva bisogno di una risposta.

Se John gli avesse detto di amare Moran, Sherlock lo avrebbe lasciato andare.

Se avesse capito che John amava lui e solo lui, avrebbe lottato fino alla morte, pur di non perderlo.

 

 

Erano trascorse alcune settimane dal ferimento e Sherlock venne finalmente dimesso dall’ospedale.

Nessuno, fra medici ed infermieri, avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza.

Il consulente aveva trascorso il tempo a lamentarsi dell’inefficienza dei medici, a dedurne peccati e debolezze, ad insultare l’umanità intera per la sua stupidità.

Poco importanza che buona parte della sua ira derivasse dal fatto che John non fosse mai andato da lui.

Era stato così insopportabile, che il personale tirò un sospiro di sollievo, quando Sherlock andò via.

Sherlock non tornò a Baker Street, ma si recò immediatamente nell’appartamento sfitto che Mycroft aveva trovato nel grattacielo di fronte a quello in cui viveva John.

Entrò come un tornado e gettò via la parrucca, la giacca ed il cappello, che aveva usato per non farsi riconoscere, nel caso in cui Moran controllasse chi si aggirasse nei dintorni della sua abitazione.

“Immaginavo che saresti venuto subito qui. – lo accolse Mycroft – Questo è l’agente …”

“Non ho bisogno di nessuno dei tuoi agenti incompetenti. – lo interruppe Sherlock, in tono gelido – Posso sorvegliare John da solo.”

Si mise a guardare attraverso le lenti di un binocolo, posto ad una delle finestre.

I vetri erano coperti da una tenda, che impediva di vedere all’interno dell’appartamento in cui si trovava Sherlock, ma permettevano una perfetta visuale dell’attico di proprietà di Moran.

Il consulente si trovò davanti una stanza, con un grande letto al centro ed un piccolo salotto vicino ad una delle grandi vetrate che la illuminavano.

In una poltrona era seduto John, che stava guardando fuori, con sguardo assente, verso Sherlock, che sentì una fitta al petto, ma la ignorò.

John si stava accarezzando il ventre, che era diventato ancora più evidente:

“John sta vedendo qualche medico?” domandò Sherlock, senza togliere lo sguardo dal biondo dottore.

“Regolarmente. – rispose Mycroft – Moran ha assunto un medico che lo visita a domicilio. Non ci sono problemi. La gravidanza procede bene. Non ha più le nausee mattutine. Il piccolo sta crescendo nella norma.”

John sobbalzò, come se avesse avuto una fitta di dolore, e Sherlock afferrò il binocolo con tanta forza da farsi diventare le nocche bianche.

Si rilassò, appena vide un sorriso farsi strada sul viso di John:

“Sei proprio come tuo padre. – gli lesse sulle labbra, attribuendo un tono dolce alla sua voce, nella propria mente – Non stai fermo un minuto e ti piace tirare calci. Porta pazienza. Ancora pochi mesi e potrai uscire da questo luogo così stretto. Ti piacerà tuo padre, sai? È l’uomo più intelligente che io conosca, con un cuore enorme. Non dirglielo, però, perché sbufferebbe in modo sdegnato, offeso a morte.”

John ridacchiò, alla propria affermazione, come se stesse immaginandosi l’espressione imbronciata del marito.

Il cuore di Sherlock saltò un colpo quando capì che John stava parlando di lui al loro bambino.

L’espressione del suo viso, l’atteggiamento del suo corpo, il modo in cui aveva ripreso ad accarezzare il ventre, erano pieni di amore e tenerezza.

“Presto ti porterò da lui. – stava dicendo John – Dovrai essere buono con tuo padre, perché non saprà bene cosa fare di te. Probabilmente sarà iperprotettivo e prepotente, ma ricorda che si farà sempre in quattro per te, se avrai bisogno, per qualsiasi motivo. E lui ti amerà anche per me, perché io non potrò stare con te, anche se sarebbe il mio più grande desiderio. Ti amo così tanto, che doverti lasciare fa quasi male.”

John chiuse gli occhi, come se il dolore fosse troppo grande, per essere sopportato.

Sherlock emise un ringhio profondo e si precipitò verso la porta dell’appartamento, ma una mano con una presa d’acciaio gli afferrò un braccio, impedendogli di volare fuori dalla stanza.

Furioso, Sherlock si voltò verso il fratello:

“Lasciami andare! – sibilò, in tono minaccioso – Vado a riprendere mio marito e mio figlio!”

“Non puoi farlo. – ribatté Mycroft, con voce calma, ma ferma – John non ti seguirebbe e metteresti in allarme Moran. Loro due non condividono la stanza né il letto. Moran quasi non frequenta l’appartamento. È in attesa che il bambino nasca. Probabilmente fa parte del loro patto. Se fai irruzione ora, Moran potrebbe decidere di rivedere le clausole del loro accordo. Devi avere pazienza, Sherlock. So che non è la migliore delle tue qualità, ma devi farlo per John. Lui, per ora, non è in pericolo. Abbiamo il tempo per preparare un piano, per salvarli entrambi.”

Le pupille degli occhi di Sherlock erano così dilatate per l’ira, da avere invaso le iridi chiarissime.

Con un grugnito rassegnato, il consulente riprese a respirare.

Non si era nemmeno reso conto di avere smesso di farlo.

Tornò alla finestra, al binocolo, ad osservare John.

La sua espressione si era distesa.

Non parlava più.

Accarezzava il ventre con dolcezza, come se stesse cercando di fare al figlio tutte le coccole, che non avrebbe mai potuto fargli, una volta che fosse nato.

Sherlock avrebbe voluto essere con John.

Avrebbe voluto suonare il suo violino per lui, sperando che questo tranquillizzasse il bambino irrequieto, che aveva dentro di lui.

Accarezzare il ventre del suo dottore, per far sentire al figlio la propria presenza.

Sentire il figlio muoversi dentro John e ridere con lui, sussurrandogli parole dolci, per farlo calmare.

Una rabbia impotente continuava a crescere nel petto di Sherlock.

Una furia che gli impediva di pensare logicamente e razionalmente.

Una voce iniziava ad insinuarsi nella sua mente.

John avrebbe potuto fuggire quando voleva.

John aveva deciso di restare con Moran.

John non lo amava.

E la rabbia cresceva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Di solito non spiego quello che accade nel racconto, perché mi sembra di essere abbastanza chiara, ma, in questo caso, penso sia meglio fare un’eccezione, perché non vorrei essere fraintesa. Avete mai notato quante siano le cose non dette fra Sherlock e John? Loro si completano a vicenda, ma hanno questa strana armonia del non detto. Anche perché, intendiamoci bene, le poche volte in cui Sherlock esterna i propri sentimenti (qualcuno ricorda “The Hounds of Baskerville”?) fa un piccolo disastro, che non diventa enorme solo perché l’altro è san John Watson. Il loro rapporto, per come lo vedo io, è tutto basato su mezze parole, mezze frasi e sguardi intensi. A volte, però, questo non basta. Troppo spesso le cose non dette sono soggette ad interpretazione. Questo per spiegare la fine di questo capitolo, ciò che accadrà nel prossimo e perché Sherlock abbia questo tarlo che lo tormenta. Per quanto entrambi siano giunti alla conclusione di amare l’altro, in realtà non hanno avuto il tempo di rivelare i propri sentimenti l’uno all’altro. La poca dimestichezza di Sherlock nel gestire le emozioni e l’intrusione di Moran non possono che provocare danni.
> 
> Con queste parole rassicuranti (?), ringrazio chi stia leggendo la storia e per i kudos.
> 
> Come sempre, ogni commento sarà sempre apprezzato.
> 
> A mercoledì.
> 
> Ciao!


	13. Because I’ve nothing here for you

**Because I’ve nothing here for you**

I mesi trascorsero lenti, mettendo a dura prova la pazienza di Sherlock.

Per la maggior del tempo, John era solo nell’appartamento, ma, ogni tanto, Moran faceva la sua apparizione, mandando Sherlock su tutte le furie.

John non mostrava mai ostilità nei confronti dell’uomo che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo carceriere.

In presenza di Moran, John era rilassato, a proprio agio, sorrideva e rideva alle battute dell’altro.

Poco importava che non gli permettesse di toccarlo, che lo tenesse a distanza.

Sembrava che John ne apprezzasse la compagnia e tanto bastava per scatenare la rabbia e la gelosia di Sherlock.

 

 

“Vi ho dato tutte le informazioni necessarie per arrestare Moran! – Sherlock stava urlando contro Mycroft e Greg – Come fate ad essere così incapaci da non averlo ancora rinchiuso per sempre e buttato via la chiave della sua cella?”

“Le tue deduzioni ci stanno aiutando a ricostruire il quadro, ma mancano le prove. – rispose Lestrade, con infinita pazienza – Non possiamo arrestare e processare un uomo basandoci solo su collegamenti logici, senza avere prove materiali del suo coinvolgimento in attività illegali. Soprattutto ora che si sta liberando delle aziende, che usava a copertura dei suoi traffici illeciti. Ci ha permesso di arrestare i pesci piccoli della sua organizzazione, per dimostrarci che sta collaborando con noi, ma nessuno dei suoi uomini lo tradirà mai. Per paura o per lealtà. Moran ne esce, comunque, sempre pulito. Può dire di avere scoperto che qualcuno stesse usando alcune delle società, di cui possedeva delle azioni, per coprire dei reati e che se ne sia liberato per non essere collegato ad essi.”

“Quell’uomo è un disertore che si è fatto credere morto! – continuò Sherlock, frustrato – Possibile che non conti nulla?”

“Purtroppo no. – intervenne Mycroft, in tono irritato – Ho scoperto che alcuni alti ufficiali erano perfettamente al corrente del fatto che Moran fosse sopravvissuto all’agguato. Dato che era entrato in contatto con questa organizzazione di trafficanti d’armi, lo usavano come talpa, per avere informazioni sui gruppi terroristici, che si rifornivano dai suoi complici. Gli hanno concesso una specie di condono, per avere collaborato a sventare possibili attacchi. Questi alti ufficiali, però, non si sono resi conto che Moran avesse preso il comando dell’organizzazione e ne avesse espanso le attività fino in Inghilterra. Quando lo hanno scoperto, erano troppo compromessi. Moran, ora, li ha in pugno e loro non possono fare altro che proteggerlo, per salvarsi la carriera e l’onore.”

Sherlock lanciò uno sguardo disperato verso la stanza di John.

Era notte inoltrata.

John aveva spento la luce da qualche ora, ma era di nuovo accesa.

Sherlock notò un certo movimento e tornò al binocolo.

Il maggiordomo aveva introdotto il ginecologo, che aveva in cura John, ed una donna, poi era uscito.

John era sul letto, a gambe aperte, senza i pantaloni del pigiama e gli slip.

Il ginecologo si era posizionato in mezzo alle gambe di John ed aveva iniziato a parlargli, dandogli ordini e rassicurandolo.

La donna si muoveva per la stanza, assistendo John ed il dottore.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” domandò Mycroft, notando l’espressione sofferente sul viso del fratello.

“Il bambino … – rispose Sherlock, in un soffio appena udibile – sta nascendo … fra estranei … John è solo.”

Sherlock voleva correre da John, aiutarlo ed incoraggiarlo, sostenerlo e sorreggerlo, mentre affrontava i dolori del parto, per mettere al mondo il loro bambino, ma sapeva che il fratello ed il cognato non gli avrebbero mai permesso di raggiungere il marito.

Con infinita frustrazione, fu costretto ad assistere, impotente, al lungo travaglio.

“Perché non lo portano in ospedale? – sibilò, furioso, dopo quasi un’ora che assisteva alla sofferenza di John – Perché il bambino ci sta mettendo tutto questo tempo a nascere? John sta soffrendo!”

Mycroft si avvicinò al fratello e gli mise una mano sulla spalla:

“Sta andando bene. – cercò di rassicurarlo – Il parto non ha tempi stabiliti. Non è necessario essere in ospedale. Se non ci sono complicazioni, partorire in casa non è un problema.”

“John sembra stanco. – mormorò Sherlock – Non possono fare nulla per aiutarlo?”

“Sono quasi alla fine. – Greg si avvicinò – Vedi? Il bambino è praticamente tutto fuori.”

Con un’ultima dolorosa spinta, John fece uscire da sé il piccolo e si accasciò sul letto, completamente esausto.

La donna prese il piccolo e sparì dalla vista, mentre il dottore visitava John e lo aiutava a spostarsi sul divano, chiamando qualcuno oltre la porta della stanza.

Il maggiordomo e una cameriera entrarono e sistemarono il letto, cambiando le lenzuola e portando via tutto quello che il medico aveva usato durante il parto.

L’infermiera ed il dottore spostarono John sul letto.

Sembrava che facesse fatica a stare in piedi, ma era cosciente.

L’infermiera prese il neonato e lo portò al padre.

John prese il figlio fra le braccia, delicatamente, e lo strinse a sé, con uno sguardo talmente addolorato, che il cuore di Sherlock si fermò di battere.

John osservava il piccolo, come se volesse memorizzarne ogni particolare, ogni piega, il colore dei capelli, il numero delle dita, la forza con cui stringeva un dito del padre.

Era come se il piccolo chiedesse di non essere abbandonato.

John era sudato, ma Sherlock avrebbe potuto giurare di vedere una lacrima solitaria solcarne il viso triste.

 

 

La mattina seguente, Sebastian Moran entrò nella stanza di John insieme ad un altro uomo, che nessuno aveva mai visto prima.

L’uomo era basso e magro, con pochi capelli grigi ed indossava un completo nero, con la camicia bianca ed una orrenda cravatta a righe bianche e nere.

Aveva una valigetta, da cui estrasse dei documenti che porse a John.

“Quell’uomo deve essere l’avvocato che Moran ha incaricato di assistere John.” disse Lestrade, che si era fermato nell’appartamento per fare compagnia a Sherlock, per il resto della notte.

Sherlock non fece commenti, ma continuò ad osservare cosa stesse accadendo.

Il dottore non lesse i fogli che gli erano stati porti, come se sapesse già di cosa si trattasse.

Li firmò e li riconsegnò all’uomo.

John dava le spalle alla finestra e Sherlock non poté leggere le sue labbra, ma da quello che diceva Moran, riuscì a capire che erano pronti a lasciare il paese.

Moran e l’avvocato lasciarono la stanza.

John si avvicinò al figlio e lo prese in braccio, cullandolo, ma sempre con le spalle alla finestra.

Moran tornò nella stanza, con un atteggiamento seccato, come se stesse mettendo fretta a John.

L’Omega mise il figlio nel letto, al sicuro in mezzo ai cuscini, e si vestì.

I movimenti erano lenti, quasi impacciati, come se sentisse dolore, ma il viso non tradì in alcun modo quello che stesse provando.

“Stanno per portare via il bambino. – capì Sherlock – Devo tornare a Baker Street. Finalmente potrò parlare con John!”

Sherlock si precipitò alla porta, seguito da Lestrade:

“Ti accompagno. – gli gridò, raggiungendolo – Faremo prima con la mia auto.”

 

 

L’auto nera si fermò davanti al 221B di Baker Street.

John Watson fissò la porta con infinita malinconia.

Era stato felice in quella casa ed ora era costretto ad abbandonarla, per il bene del marito e del figlio, che stringeva fra le braccia.

La portiera venne aperta e John scese dall’auto, seguito dall’avvocato.

L’uomo bussò alla porta, che venne aperta poco dopo, da un uomo alto con i capelli sale e pepe:

“Ciao, John. – lo salutò Greg – Sono contento di vederti. Stai bene?”

“Ciao, Greg. – ricambiò John, con un mezzo sorriso – Sto bene, grazie. C’è Sherlock?”

“Sì, certo. – Lestrade si fece da parte, per farli entrare – È di sopra.”

John entrò ed iniziò a salire i gradini, che portavano al salotto.

Ogni passo era un doloroso avvicinarsi al momento in cui avrebbe detto addio all’uomo che amava ed al figlio, ma John riuscì a tenere sotto controllo la propria scia e le proprie emozioni.

Doveva farlo.

Ne andava della sicurezza delle due persone più importanti della sua vita.

Arrivato in salotto, trovò i fratelli Holmes ad attenderlo.

John evitò di guardare Sherlock negli occhi, per paura di tradirsi.

Strinse a sé il figlio, desiderando con tutto se stesso di non doversi separare da lui.

Sapeva, però, che lasciarlo a Sherlock fosse la scelta migliore per il piccolo e John non avrebbe mai messo in pericolo la felicità e le serenità di suo figlio, solo perché gli sembrava che qualcuno gli stesse strappando il cuore dal petto:

“Sono venuto a portare il bambino. – sussurrò, per non svegliare il piccolo che dormiva, tranquillo, fra le sua braccia – È nato questa notte. Ho il certificato di nascita.”

“Sono l’avvocato Richard Kramer. – si presentò l’uomo basso – Rappresento il dottor John Watson. Prima che procediamo, vuole contattare il suo avvocato, signor Holmes?”

“Non è necessario chiamare nessuno. – intervenne Mycroft, con il suo solito sorriso freddo e cordiale – Io sono un avvocato. Mio fratello mi ha chiesto di rappresentarlo.”

Sherlock si era avvicinato a John ed osservava il bambino.

John non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal figlio.

Ne osservava i capelli neri e ricci, il visetto tondo, le labbra leggermente a forma di cuore, il nasino appena schiacciato.

“È bellissimo. – sussurrò Sherlock, con voce bassa e dolce – Il perfetto equilibrio dei nostri volti.”

John non riuscì a ribattere, troppo concentrato a mantenere il controllo sulla propria scia, affinché non tradisse la disperazione, che sentiva crescere dentro di sé, ogni istante che passava.

Kramer aveva consegnato delle carte a Mycroft, che le stava leggendo attentamente.

“Posso prenderlo?” chiese Sherlock, dolcemente, cercando gli occhi di John.

Il cuore del dottore perse un colpo.

Il momento era arrivato.

Stava per abbandonare suo figlio.

Lo strinse leggermente più forte a sé, come se non volesse lasciarlo andare.

Però, doveva.

“Certo.” Rispose, con voce stranamente controllata e calma.

Sherlock allungò le braccia e prese il bambino.

John sentì il vuoto dentro e fuori di sé.

Osservò Sherlock sorridere amorevolmente al figlio, mentre si avvicinava alla finestra e lo allontanava da lui.

John respirava faticosamente, sentendo un peso opprimente nel mezzo del petto, dove, un tempo, sapeva di avere avuto un cuore.

Si rese conto che stava per perdere il controllo sulla scia e fece violenza su se stesso, per allontanare il senso di perdita, che rischiava di fare crollare ogni barriera che aveva eretto affinché nessuno capisse quanto fosse lacerato e devastato da quello che stava facendo.

Sherlock mise il piccolo in una culla, che si trovava sotto la finestra e che John non aveva notato.

Il consulente coprì il figlio con una copertina leggera, gli accarezzò teneramente la testa e si voltò verso il dottore, con un sorriso pieno d’amore e riconoscenza.

John venne travolto da una vertigine.

Doveva essersi sbagliato.

Doveva avere frainteso l’espressione di Sherlock.

Lui non lo amava.

Gli era grato, certo, ma non lo amava.

“Questi sono i documenti per un divorzio!” sbottò Mycroft, incredulo.

L’espressione gioiosa svanì dal viso di Sherlock, sostituita da una furia, che John non gli aveva mai visto prima.

Fu come se le nubi nere di un temporale avessero oscurato il sole.

John arretrò di un passo, atterrito da quello sguardo, che sembrava volesse trapassarlo.

Voleva che tutto finisse velocemente.

Voleva che il suo cuore smettesse di battere.

“Se credi di ottenere il divorzio accusandomi di non essere un buon marito, hai fatto male i tuoi conti. – sibilò Sherlock – Ti trascinerò per così tanto tempo per tribunali, che nostro figlio sarà laureato prima che …”

“Si è assunto la responsabilità della separazione. – lo interruppe Mycroft, stupito – Si è attribuito ogni colpa. Ha dichiarato di averti lasciato per un altro Alfa.”

La furia di Sherlock si trasformò in incredulità, ma presto divenne disprezzo:

“Dunque, lo ami tanto da accettare di diventare un Omega reietto e denigrato. – la voce era bassa, ma il tono era tagliente – Sai che il Legame non può essere spezzato, se la colpa della separazione ricade sull’Omega. Una volta che il tribunale abbia accettato e reso esecutivo il divorzio, il Marchio che ti ho lasciato, quando ti ho morso durante la nostra prima notte di nozze, verrà bruciato. Diventerai un Omega con cui nessun Alfa si potrà più Legare. Moran potrà solo marchiarti, come si fa con le bestie. Diventerai una sua proprietà. Se lui volesse, potrebbe Legarsi ad un altro Omega, che diventerebbe il suo compagno ufficiale. Tu saresti solo il suo amante, il suo concubino, la sua puttana personale. Sempre che non decida di usarti per far divertire i suoi soci in affari. Lo sai che lui è un trafficante di armi e droga, vero? È questo che ti eccita in lui? Ti attrae il fascino del delinquente? Se Moran scegliesse un altro compagno e decidesse di buttarti fuori dalla sua vita, come Omega a cui sia stato bruciato il Legame, qualsiasi Alfa potrebbe farti quello che più gli aggrada e non ci sarebbe legge a proteggerti. Saresti evitato come un appestato, da qualsiasi persona onesta. Hai lottato per essere considerato come un pari da Alfa e Beta ed ora acconsenti ad essere usato e gettato via, come se fossi spazzatura? Lo ami tanto da accettare tutto questo, per lui?”

John non aveva mai staccato gli occhi da quelli furiosi di Sherlock.

Ogni parola che Sherlock avesse pronunciato, era stata una coltellata diretta nel cuore di John.

“Sì.” Rispose, con voce ferma.

_“Ti amo così tanto da accettare tutto questo, purché tu sia al sicuro.”_ Avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma non lo fece.

Quella frase rimase dentro di lui, chiusa nella gola, insieme al grido disperato, che tentava di farsi strada verso l’esterno, all’idea di abbandonare il figlio ed il marito.

“Allora vai da lui. – ribatté Sherlock, sprezzante – Vai da Moran. Non sei l’uomo retto ed onesto che pensavo che tu fossi. Puoi vantarti di questo, John Watson. Nessuno era mai riuscito ad ingannare Sherlock Holmes in questo modo …”

“Sherlock smettila …” Mycroft tentò di interrompere il fratello, ma fu inutile.

Sherlock era un fiume in piena, che tutto travolgeva, con la sua furia:

“… se, un giorno, Moran dovesse decidere che ne ha abbastanza di te, non osare tornare indietro. – continuò – Qui non c’è nulla per te. Dirò a _mio_ figlio che l’uomo che lo ha messo al mondo è morto. Non provare ad avvicinarti a lui o ti farò a pezzi.”

“ORA BASTA SHERLOCK!” urlò Mycroft, ma oramai era tardi.

Con il corpo rigido, nel suo migliore portamento militare, John guardò Sherlock dritto negli occhi, fiero e senza alcuna vergogna.

Per quanto capisse la reazione di Sherlock, lui sapeva di non avere fatto nulla, per cui potesse essere biasimato, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di mostrarsi colpevole o contrito:

“Addio.” Disse, con tono fermo e chiaro.

E se ne andò.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Ehm, ciao!   
> Se siete arrivati fino a qui, senza lanciarmi troppe maledizioni o senza desiderare di catapultarvi a casa mia per picchiarmi, vi ringrazio.
> 
> Non starò a ripetere quello che ho scritto su Sherlock al termine dello scorso capitolo.   
> Naturalmente, posso capire chiunque pensi che la reazione di Sherlock sia eccessiva, ma pensate che, per quattro mesi, ha visto John interagire con Moran, senza potere fare nulla, ed ora scopre che il dottore accetta di diventare il più riprovevole degli Omega, pur di stare con l’ex colonnello. Noi sappiamo perché John lo faccia, mentre Sherlock ha quel tarlo che lo tormenta. Sherlock, oltretutto Alfa, e la gestione dei sentimenti. Due pianeti che collidono. In mezzo, John, con il suo grande cuore e la sua enorme dignità.   
> Però, la discesa verso l’abisso è finita. Da qui comincerà la risalita.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo e seguendo questa storia, che negli ultimi capitoli non è stata molto allegra, ma si risolleverà. Promesso!
> 
> Grazie per i kudos.
> 
> Ovviamente, aspetto con ansia i vostri commenti. (siate buoni e clementi … è un brutto periodo al lavoro … sono stressata … su qualcuno devo pur sfogarmi … perché sul povero John! Chiederete voi … perché gli voglio bene … rispondo io … e per fortuna … direte voi … … …


	14. And just because it's easier than the truth

**And just because it’s easier than the truth**

Il taxi si fermò davanti al 221B di Baker Street e ne scese una coppia di anziani coniugi.

Julia e Oswald Holmes erano eccitatissimi all’idea di conoscere il nuovo nipotino, appena nato.

Era strano che ad informarli della nascita del piccolo di John e Sherlock fosse stato Mycroft, ma non aveva alcuna importanza, se questo significava che il figlio minore ed il marito fossero tornati insieme.

Oswald stava pagando il taxista, quando Julia notò John, che stava uscendo dalla porta di casa.

La donna si mosse per salutare il genero, ma lui non la notò e lei si bloccò, sconcertata.

La scia di John era quella di un uomo devastato dalla disperazione.

Prima che Julia potesse fermarlo, John salì su un’auto nera, che partì immediatamente.

La donna si diresse alla porta e bussò con veemenza.

“Julia, buong …” Greg iniziò a salutarla, ma lei non gli diede modo di finire la parola:

“Cosa è successo al bambino?” domandò, sconvolta.

“Bambino?” ripeté Greg, confuso.

Julia scansò il genero e si precipitò su per le scale, seguita dal marito.

Arrivata nel salotto, trovò i figli, che stavano litigando, mentre un neonato strillava furiosamente.

“SMETTETELA SUBITO! – urlò la donna, arrabbiata – NON SENTITE IL BAMBINO CHE PIANGE?”

Mycroft e Sherlock si zittirono immediatamente, voltandosi a fissare il viso furente della madre.

“È stato lui!” dissero all’unisono, indicandosi l’uno con l’altro.

La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo:

“Ed io che pensavo che i miei figli fossero uomini adulti e non ragazzini!” sbottò esasperata.

Senza aggiungere altro, si recò alla culla, posta sotto alla finestra, da cui provenivano le urla furiose del piccolo.

“Oh, che meraviglia abbiamo qui! – esclamò, estasiata, sollevando il piccolo fra le braccia – Fammi vedere il tuo bel faccino. Oh, ma sei stupendo. Il piccolo tesoro della nonna.”

Il piccolo si esibì in un verso a metà fra un singhiozzo ed un sospiro disperato, rilassando le manine che aveva stretto a pugno.

“Il mio povero tesorino. – lo cullò Julia – Cosa ti hanno fatto questi brutti cattivoni?”

“Non gli abbiamo fatto nulla, mamma. – sbottò Sherlock, seccato – Stavamo parlando …”

“Stavate urlando! – sibilò la donna, a bassa voce, interrompendo bruscamente il figlio – Con un neonato che dormiva nulla culla! Siete degli irresponsabili! La sua cameretta è pronta?”

“Da mesi.” rispose Sherlock, fissando il pavimento ed infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

“Lo porto a letto. – li informò Julia, minacciosamente – Guai a voi, se vi sento fiatare!”

La donna rivolse la propria attenzione al nipotino, aprendosi in un sorriso radioso e vezzeggiando il piccolo, che rispondeva con mugolii di approvazione.

Julia Holmes lasciò la stanza, ma nessuno dei quattro uomini presenti osò parlare.

Greg fece l’impossibile per nascondere il sorriso divertito, che voleva stirargli le labbra.

Il modo in cui la suocera riusciva ad incutere timore a due uomini adulti, avvezzi a trattare con la peggior feccia, che infestasse la terra, lo meravigliava sempre.

 

 

John entrò nella stanza, che gli aveva fatto da prigione dorata negli ultimi quattro mesi, privo di emozioni.

Era stanco, ferito, disperato, umiliato, furioso, addolorato.

E tante emozioni contrastanti lo avevano sfiancato, facendolo sentire vuoto.

Le parole velenose di Sherlock si erano incise nel suo cuore, facendolo in tanti piccoli pezzi.

Abbandonare il piccolo, poche ore dopo la sua nascita, era stato devastante.

Sentì subito l’odore della scia di Sebastian, prima ancora di vederlo seduto alla poltrona, davanti alla finestra, la medesima su cui lui stesso si era così spesso seduto, per parlare con il suo bambino, quando lo aveva ancora dentro di sé.

“Finalmente sei arrivato! – Moran si alzò, allegro e felice – L’avvocato mi ha già riferito della sfuriata di Sherlock. Questa è solo una ulteriore prova del fatto che lui non ti meriti. Lui non ti ama, come ti amo io.”

Sebastian si avvicinò a John e cercò di baciarlo, ma l’Omega lo respinse:

“Sono ancora sposato e Legato. – lo freddò, in tono duro – E ho partorito poche ore fa. Se vuoi, puoi costringermi con la forza o con il ricatto, a fare quello che desideri, ma sappi che dovrai obbligarmi.”

“Non voglio stuprarti! – ribatté Moran, in tono ferito – Sai che non ti farei mai del male. Io …”

“Non mi faresti mai del male? – ripeté John, in tono sarcastico – E come chiami quello che mi hai fatto in questi mesi? Mi hai costretto a lasciare prima mio marito, poi mio figlio. Mi hai obbligato a divorziare da Sherlock, minacciando di ucciderlo, se non lo avessi fatto. A causa tua, sto per diventare un oggetto …”

“Non permetterò a nessuno di toccarti! – lo rassicurò Sebastian – Non potremo Legarci legalmente, ma per me ci sarai sempre e solo tu. Io ti amo, John. A differenza di Sherlock Holmes, io ti amo veramente. Ho fatto quello che ho dovuto, affinché noi potessimo stare insieme. Lui cosa ha fatto? Ti ha insultato. Non ha lottato per te. Ho ragione io. Lui non ti ama. Lui non ti merita. Io ti renderò felice, John. Vedrai.”

John fissò Sebastian negli occhi.

“La cosa terribile è che tu creda veramente in ciò che dici. – sospirò John – Non ti rendi minimamente conto di cosa tu mi abbia fatto. Pensi che portandomi lontano da Londra e dall’Inghilterra, io potrò dimenticare mio figlio e mio marito, l’Alfa a cui sono Legato legalmente. Non sarà così.”

Negli occhi di Moran passò un lampo d’ira.

Perché le cose non andavano mai come le aveva pianificate, quando si trattava di John?

“Credi che non li dimenticherai solo perché hai appena partorito. – Sebastian tagliò corto, come se volesse porre fine alla discussioni – Quando avrai il tuo prossimo Calore, avrai ottenuto il divorzio ed il Legame con Holmes ti sarà stato bruciato. A quel punto, ti farò mio e ti ingraviderò, così che tu possa avere il bambino che tanto desideri. Avremo tutti i figli che vorrai, John. Non sentirai la mancanza del piccolo Holmes.”

“L’amore per i figli non funziona in questo modo, Seb. – John scosse la testa – Non ne dimentichi uno, solo perché ne hai un altro. Il dolore per avere abbandonato il mio piccolo, non mi lascerà mai.”

“Lo capisco. – mormorò Moran, in tono dolce – Anche io penso sempre al nostro bambino. Se lui fosse nato, le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso.”

“Lui, però, non è nato. – ribatté John, in tono accorato – Non credi che sia un segno del destino? Non pensi che voglia dire che non dovevano stare insieme?”

“Ti ho trovato in mezzo a milioni di persone, in una città come Londra! – Sebastian scattò, spazientito – Anche questo deve pur significare qualcosa!”

“Forse dovevi solo vedere quanto io fossi felice con il mio nuovo compagno. – sussurro John, con voce triste – Forse era un modo per dirti che potevi andare avanti e trovarti un Omega da amare e proteggere.”

“Riposa. – ordinò Moran, irritato, mettendo fine alla discussione – Fra un paio d’ore partiremo. Ci lasceremo tutto questo alle spalle ed inizieremo una nuova vita. **_Insieme_**. Avrai molto tempo, per dimenticare questo breve periodo della tua vita, John. Io ti aiuterò. Sarai felice. Un giorno capirai che il Legame con Sherlock Holmes è stato un errore.”

“Agli ordini, _signore_. – sibilò John, in tono irridente – Sarà come _lei_ desidera.”

Moran era furioso, per l’atteggiamento di John, ma non voleva litigare con lui.

Lasciò la stanza, sbattendo la porta.

Rimasto solo, John poté finalmente mollare la presa sulla propria scia ed esternare tutta la disperazione, che gli opprimeva il cuore.

 

 

Julia Holmes tornò in salotto dopo una mezz’ora.

La stanza era avvolta nel silenzio.

Mycroft sedeva nella poltrona di John, mentre Sherlock era seduto nella propria.

Greg ed Oswald si erano accomodati sul divano, in attesa di vedere cosa sarebbe accaduto.

La donna prese una sedia e la mise fra le due poltrone, accomodandosi e spostando lo sguardo da un figlio all’altro.

“Sherlock, voglio sapere cosa tu abbia a John.” Esordì, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Cosa gli abbia fatto _IO_?! – Sherlock sbottò, incredulo – John mi ha lasciato per tornare dal suo ex amante e la colpa sarebbe **_mia_**?”

“Come fai a non capire che Moran lo stia ricattando?” intervenne Mycroft, irritato.

“John sa benissimo che possiamo difenderci da Moran! – ribatté Sherlock, furioso – Ha scelto di rimanere con lui, perché non mi ama e …”

“Come puoi dire che John non ti ami?” lo interruppe la madre, quasi curiosa.

Sherlock chiuse la bocca e spostò lo sguardo dal fratello alla madre.

“Non me lo ha mai detto. – rispose, dopo qualche secondo – In cinque mesi di matrimonio.”

“E tu lo hai fatto? – chiese Julia, in tono tranquillo – Hai detto a tuo marito che lo ami?”

Gli occhi azzurri di Sherlock si ridussero a due fessure.

Julia poteva vedere la furia crescere, sotto la calma apparente del figlio minore, ma non ne era per nulla intimorita.

Lo fissò negli occhi, in attesa di una risposta, che conosceva già.

“No. – sussurrò Sherlock, infine – Quando stavo per farlo, mi hanno sparato e John è tornato da Moran.”

“Stando al tuo modo di ragionare, John non ama te e tu non ami lui. – Julia scrollò le spalle – Non ve lo siete mai detto, dopo ben _cinque mesi_ di un matrimonio combinato per interesse! Non capisco perché John avrebbe dovuto rimanere con te, piuttosto che andare da qualcuno che lo ama e che lotta per lui, con ogni mezzo, lecito ed illecito. Ho capito bene la situazione?”

Sherlock scattò in piedi, i pugni così stretti da avere le nocche bianche e le braccia attaccate al corpo rigido:

“Io amo John come non ho mai amato nessun altro in vita mia. – ringhiò, con un tono furioso e profondo – Farei qualsiasi cosa per lui. Morirei, se sapessi che così lui sarebbe al sicuro.”

Julia si alzò, con un sorriso tenero sulle labbra, ed appoggiò le mani sulle spalle del figlio minore:

“E lo stesso vale per John. – mormorò, in tono dolce – Quando vi siete sposati e Legati, così in fretta, ho temuto che steste commettendo un errore, di cui vi sareste pentiti per il resto della vostra vita. Questa mia paura, però, si è completamente dissipata, quando vi ho osservati, le rare volte in cui siete venuti a trovarci. Il modo in cui vi guardavate, il modo in cui vi sorridevate, la vostra complicità, il vostro tacito capirvi senza bisogno che l’altro parlasse, le piccole attenzioni che sempre avevate l’uno per l’altro … oh, Sherlock, eravate così armoniosi e belli. Basta guardarvi per capire quanto vi amiate, anche se non lo sbandieravate ai quattro venti.”

Sul viso di Sherlock apparve un’espressione dolorosa e dubbiosa ed allontanò lo sguardo dalla madre:

“Mamma, come puoi esserne così sicura?– sospirò, in tono ferito – Lui vuole il divorzio.”

“Nessun Omega abbandonerebbe il proprio figlio. – rispose Julia, con voce decisa – E John Watson non si separerebbe dal figlio e da te, a meno che non fosse costretto. Lo ho incrociato, mentre andava via. Non si è accorto di me, ma io ho percepito la sua scia. Era quella di un uomo distrutto dal dolore.”

Sherlock tornò a guardare la madre negli occhi ed un filo di speranza gli illuminava lo sguardo:

“Ne sei sicura? – domandò, quasi esitante – Credi veramente che John posso amare … _me_?”

Julia prese il volto del figlio fra le mani:

“Smettila di avere paura di non essere degno di essere amato. – lo rimproverò, in tono addolorato – Non sei diverso dagli altri. Sei solo più intelligente della maggior parte della gente, ma questo non significa che non meriti di essere amato. Molti si sentono ridicolizzati dalla tua intelligenza, ma tu hai trovato un uomo che ti ama per quello che sei, che ammira ed apprezza le tue qualità. Hai trovato la tua anima gemella. Non sono tanti quelli che possano dirlo, nella propria vita. John ti ama e sta sacrificando se stesso per te e per il vostro bambino. Non permettergli di farlo. Lotta per lui, Sherlock!”

“Come? – chiese Sherlock, in un soffio – Dopo quello che gli ho detto, John non mi ascolterà!”

“Certo che lo farà. – gli sorrise Julia – Perché tu, per John, farai una delle cose più difficili, che tu abbia mai fatto in vita tua. Andrai da lui e gli dirai quello che provi per lui e cosa sia lui per te. E, stavolta, non saranno solo sguardi, Sherlock. Non saranno mezze parole, che lascino interi discorsi sottintesi. No, bambino mio. Stavolta dovrai parlargli. Dovrai dire a John quanto tu lo ami. Sarà difficile, perché dovrai mettere a nudo il tuo cuore, come non hai mai fatto, e sarai terrorizzato che John possa rifiutarti, ma tu lo farai. Accantonerai la paura di non essere amato ed accettato, che ti ha fatto aggredire il povero John, impedendoti di riflettere e di usare la tua meravigliosa mente, come sai fare. Tu andrai da lui e gli confesserai tutto. Senza remore. Senza tralasciare nulla. E lo farai perché questo è l’unico modo che tu abbia per farlo tornare da te.”

Mycroft era scattato in piedi, dopo aver letto un messaggio:

“Anthea riferisce che stanno lasciando l’appartamento, diretti in aeroporto.” riferì, rapido.

“Vai, Sherlock. – lo sollecitò Julia, con un sorriso – Vai e riporta John a casa.”

Sherlock abbracciò velocemente la madre e si precipitò fuori dalla porta, seguito dal fratello e dal cognato.

Una nuova energia si era impadronita di lui.

Ora che sapeva che John lo amava, avrebbe lottato per lui.

Ed avrebbe vinto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Chi poteva scuotere Sherlock, se non la sua energica mamma? Adoro quella donna!  
> Spero che vi piacciano i nomi che ho scelto per i signori Holmes e di non aver fatto qualche gaffe.  
> Ho tanto guardato gli episodi in cui compaiono, ma non ho trovato i loro nomi.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo questa storia, che sta giungendo al termine.  
> Ancora due capitoli, poi ci saluteremo.
> 
> Grazie per il commento ed i kudos allo scorso capitolo.  
> Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.
> 
> A domenica!  
> Ciao!


	15. If there’s nothing else that I can do

**If there’s nothing else that I can do**  

 

 

Nell’auto regnava un silenzio teso e nervoso.

John guardava fuori dal finestrino, osservando Londra e chiedendosi se e quando avrebbe rivisto la città, dove Sherlock ed il bambino avrebbero vissuto senza di lui.

Dentro di lui cresceva la rabbia verso Sebastian, ma non voleva provocarlo, per timore che potesse vendicarsi, facendo del male alle persone che amava.

E, comunque, a quel punto, non sarebbe servito a nulla.

Sherlock non lo avrebbe mai accettato nuovamente nella sua vita.

Probabilmente, il consulente investigativo aveva provato affetto e rispetto verso di lui, ma non si era innamorato ed ora provava solo disprezzo per lui.

Sherlock si sarebbe rifatto una vita, forse con un altro Omega, e lo avrebbe dimenticato.

Sicuramente, non avrebbe ascoltato le sue giustificazioni e le sue spiegazioni, se un giorno fosse riuscito a tornare a Londra e li avesse cercati, per ricongiungersi con loro.

John doveva rassegnarsi al proprio destino, ma una parte di lui non ci riusciva.

Una parte di lui si aspettava che Sherlock comparisse, quasi per magia, dichiarando il proprio amore per lui e strappandolo dalle grinfie di Sebastian.

Per un secondo, un piccolo sorriso distese i lineamenti di John, mentre ricordava l’espressione, praticamente disgustata, che invadeva il viso di Sherlock ogni volta che il dottore diceva o faceva qualcosa di vagamente romantico.

L’aeroporto apparve fuori dal finestrino dell’auto.

La speranza che Sherlock arrivasse, era sempre più esigua.

 

 

“Non puoi andare più veloce?” sbraitò Sherlock, in tono arrabbiato, dal posto accanto all’autista.

“Sto già andando al massimo!” ribatté Lestrade, facendo stridere le ruote dell’auto in una curva stretta.

“Non è necessario che causiamo un incidente, mentre andiamo in aeroporto. – intervenne Mycroft, dal sedile posteriore – Il loro aereo è stato fermato sulla pista per un grave problema al motore. Anche i passeggeri, che erano già saliti a bordo, sono stati fatti scendere. La compagnia aerea deve cambiare velivolo.”

“Che strana coincidenza!” sogghignò Lestrade, lanciando uno sguardo pieno di orgoglio al marito, attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.

“Io ho sempre detto che tu rompi tutto quello che tocchi!” Sherlock riuscì a scherzare, rivolgendo un sorriso grato al fratello maggiore.

“Per ora li abbiamo solo bloccati a terra. – Mycroft era serio e teso – Convincere John a non partire con Moran sarà compito tuo, fratello caro.”

“Portami da John e gli farò capire che lui sia tutto per me.” Lo rassicurò Sherlock.

Il cellulare di Mycroft trillò ancora.

Il maggiore degli Holmes fissò lo schermo e strinse le labbra.

Digitò velocemente qualcosa e spedì il messaggio.

Dall’espressione della faccia del fratello, Sherlock non riuscì a capire se fossero buone o cattive notizie:

“Ti dispiace condividere con noi quello che hai saputo?” domandò, in tono secco.

“È presto. – Mycroft scosse la testa – Pensiamo ad allontanare John da Moran. Per il resto c’è tempo.”

“Lo sai che ti odio quando fai il misterioso io-so-tutto-ma-non-lo-dico-a-voi, vero?” riprovò Sherlock.

“È inutile che tu insista. – sospirò Greg – Conosco quello sguardo. Lo fa quando non vuole _davvero_ dire quello che sa. Se stesse solo cercando di farsi pregare, ma fosse pronto a dirci tutto, avrebbe la stessa espressione del gatto che abbia intrappolato il topo.”

“Mi conosci bene.” Ridacchiò Mycroft.

“Purtroppo ti ho sposato e mi sono Legato a te! – ribatté Greg, in tono tragico – Ero giovane e sprovveduto. Non sapevo a cosa sarei andato incontro.”

“Però mi ami proprio perché sono così.” Mycroft sussurrò, come se fosse un gatto che stesse facendo le fusa, provocando un brivido lungo la schiena di Greg, mentre la sua scia si incendiava di piacere e desiderio.

“Che cosa state facendo!? – sbottò Sherlock, inorridito – Non azzardatevi a continuare con questa cosa o starò male! Dobbiamo rimanere focalizzati sulla nostra missione! Dobbiamo salvare John, chiaro?”

“Ehm … certo.” Mormorò Greg, arrossendo violentemente.

“Naturalmente.” Sogghignò Mycroft, compiaciuto dalla reazione eccitata del marito.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma tornò subito serio.

All’orizzonte si profilò la sagoma dell’aeroporto.

 

 

Li avevano fatti accomodare nella saletta d’attesa riservata ai passeggeri della prima classe.

Moran voleva mostrare a John quale sarebbe stata la vita, piena di agi e lusso, che avrebbe avuto in futuro, grazie a lui, ma non aveva ricevuto il riscontro, che si aspettava.

John non mostrò il minimo interesse per il luogo in cui si trovavano né per la loro destinazione.

Si sedette, con la schiena rigida, in una delle poltrone imbottite, pronto ad attendere pazientemente.

Moran si accomodò accanto a lui, senza dire una parola.

Ora che stavano per partire, era sempre più sicuro che John fosse solo provato dal parto e dall’avere lasciato il figlio ad Holmes, ma che avrebbe capito e lo avrebbe amato, come una volta.

La sfuriata, che Holmes aveva fatto contro John, era stata tutta a suo vantaggio.

Una hostess passava fra i pochi clienti della saletta riservata, proponendo da bere ed esibendosi in caldi sorrisi professionali.

Arrivò da John e Sebastian e si fermò con il carrello a fianco dell’Alfa:

“Siete in luna di miele? – chiese, con un sorriso cortese – Posso offrirvi dello champagne, per festeggiare?”

“Più che una luna di miele, si tratta di un rapimento con annesso uno stupro.” borbottò John, caustico, incapace di contenere la rabbia.

Il sorriso della hostess si spense e lo sguardo, che passò da John a Sebastian, era confuso e smarrito:

“Co … come?” domandò, un po’ preoccupata.

“Abbiamo litigato. – spiegò Sebastian, con un ringhio sommesso – A mio marito non piace perdere.”

La ragazza era allibita e non sapeva cosa fare.

L’atteggiamento dell’Omega era ostile, ma non sembrava in pericolo.

“Lo champagne va bene. – le disse Moran – Lasci pure due bicchieri sul tavolino.”

La hostess eseguì l’ordine e si allontanò, ma non si sentiva tranquilla.

“Non pensare di tenere questo atteggiamento troppo a lungo. – sibilò Sebastian a bassa voce – Potrei decidere di provarti quanto sia lunga la mano del mio potere!”

“Sono qui con te, come _tu_ hai voluto! – ribatté John, con voce altrettanto bassa – Non hai motivo di fare del male a Sherlock, perché io ho mantenuto fede al nostro patto. Allo stesso tempo, però, non puoi pretendere che mi mostri felice per questa situazione. Non lo sono. E non sono mai stato bravo a mentire. Capiresti lo stesso che non vorrei essere con te, tanto vale dimostrartelo apertamente.”

Moran prese le mani di John e le strinse fra le sue:

“Come puoi esserti dimenticato di quello che c’era fra noi? – domandò, con un sospiro frustrato – Cosa ha di tanto speciale, questo Sherlock Holmes! Lui non ti ama, John! Io sì!”

La porta d’accesso alla sala d’attesa vibrò, come se qualcuno fosse passato attraverso di essa, senza attendere che si aprisse completamente.

John spostò uno sguardo curioso verso l’ingresso e rimase a bocca aperta per lo stupore.

Davanti a lui, in tutta la sua altezza, c’era Sherlock, avvolto nel suo lungo Belstaff nero, i ricci scompigliati, le labbra socchiuse ed appena velate di sudore, gli occhi chiarissimi ancorati ai suoi, disperati e pieni di speranza.

 

 

Sherlock sentiva il battito del proprio cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

Non capiva se battesse così veloce a causa della corsa che aveva fatto dall’ingresso dell’aeroporto alla sala d’aspetto o perché John lo stesse fissando, sbalordito.

Non sembrava arrabbiato, anche se la tensione delle spalle faceva capire che non fosse a proprio agio.

Era come in attesa.

“John …” mormorò, sollevato, accennando un sorriso.

Moran scattò in piedi, mettendosi fra John e Sherlock:

“Sherlock Holmes, presumo. – sogghignò, allungando una mano – Io sono Sebastian Moran. È un piacere conoscerti, finalmente. Abbiamo tanto in comune. Sei stato cortese a venire a salutarci.”

Anche John si era alzato e si era messo di fianco a Sebastian, per guardare Sherlock in viso.

“Non sono qui per te, Moran. – sibilò Sherlock – Sono qui per parlare con John. Ne ho il diritto. È ancora mio marito, a tutti gli effetti.”

Moran circondò i fianchi di John con un braccio, stringendolo a sé, in modo possessivo:

“Parla pure, Holmes. – concesse Sebastian, indulgente – Qualsiasi cosa tu debba dire, non cambierà le cose. John ama _me_ e ha deciso di venire a vivere con _me_.”

Sherlock guardò John negli occhi, per un tempo che sembrò interminabile.

Esitò, come se volesse essere sicuro di quello che stesse facendo.

Un lampo attraversò gli occhi colore dell’oceano di John.

Speranza.

E Sherlock ebbe la conferma che avevano avuto tutti ragione.

Capì che John lo amava.

“Io ti amo. – mormorò a voce bassa, ancora cauto – Io ti amo, John, come non ho mai amato nessuno in vita mia. – ribadì, in tono più sicuro, avvicinandosi, affinché il dottore fosse avvolto dalla sua scia, piena di amore e desiderio per lui – Stamattina ho detto delle stupidaggini, ma era la mia paura di perderti, a parlare, non il mio amore per te. Ricordi quando ti ho chiesto di sposarmi? Ti ho spiegato che i sentimenti non fossero il mio campo. Non è certo stata la proposta romantica, che tu hai sempre sognato e mi dispiace. Per quanto io ritenga che certe cose siano stucchevoli e sdolcinate, credo anche che tu meriti il meglio e vorrei tornare indietro, per rifarti la proposta, nel modo più romantico che tu abbia mai sognato. Ho capito di amarti nell’istante in cui mi hai detto di avere incontrato Moran, ma sono sempre stato innamorato di te, anche se non lo sapevo. Per me i sentimenti sono solo una reazione chimica, causata dalla presenza di un’altra persona, lo sai. E lo penso ancora … ma ora so che la reazione chimica, provocata dalla tua vicinanza, è unica ed avviene solo con te. Nessuno può farmi provare le stesse sensazioni ed emozioni, che mi fai provare tu. Sei l’uomo più coraggioso, paziente, leale, altruista, tenero, divertente, sensuale, forte e dolce, che io abbia mai incontrato in vita mia. Mi hai fatto sentire normale e straordinario, nello stesso momento, accettando i miei difetti e sottolineando i miei pregi. Sei incredibile. Per quello che mi hai insegnato e per quello che mi hai dato. So che Moran ti sta ricattando e non voglio che tu vada con lui. Possiamo difenderci dai suoi sicari e dalle sue minacce, perché noi ci guardiamo le spalle l’uno con l’altro. Per farlo, però, dobbiamo essere insieme. Tu ed io. John e Sherlock. Il dottore e il consulente. L’Omega e l’Alfa. Noi due contro il resto del mondo. Resta con me, John. Non partire. Torna a casa con me, da nostro figlio. Ti sta aspettando. Saremo una famiglia. Quella che meriti e che hai sempre sognato.”

Sherlock aveva parlato velocemente, con voce bassa e profonda.

Si fermò, con il fiato corto.

In attesa.

Moran si spostò alle spalle di John, passandogli un braccio sul torace, costringendo la schiena del dottore contro il proprio petto:

“Sai cosa devi rispondere, vero?” sussurrò nell’orecchio di John, in modo che nessuno potesse sentire.

John chiuse gli occhi, disperato, con il cuore che batteva velocissimo:

_“Sherlock mi ama! Sherlock mi ama! –_ avrebbe voluto urlare per la gioia, ma la stretta al petto da parte di Moran si fece più pressante – _Devo proteggerti! Perdonami, Sherlock.”_

Aprì gli occhi, cercando di celare la disperazione e di apparire sicuro e sincero:

“Non tornerò con te. – soffiò, con voce bassa – La mia vita è con Sebastian. È quello che voglio. Torna dal nos … da tuo figlio. E dimenticati di me. Vai avanti con la tua vita. Immergiti nel tuo lavoro. Sarai felice.”

Ogni parola era una coltellata, ma John doveva allontanare Sherlock da Sebastian.

Il dottore si aspettava che il consulente se ne andasse, furente, invece Sherlock gli sorrise, dolcemente:

“Lo sai che sei il peggior bugiardo che esista sulla faccia della Terra, vero John? – mormorò, divertito – Stamattina, la gelosia e la paura di perderti hanno bloccato le mie capacità intellettive, ma ora sono lucido e posso vedere che mi stai mentendo. Stai cercando di proteggermi da Moran. È lui che mi ha fatto sparare, che ha cercato di uccidermi, per portarti via da me. Io non ti permetterò di distruggere la tua vita per me. Non ti impedirò di partire, se non ti fidi di quello che dico. Puoi andare con Moran, se pensi che questo possa salvare la mia vita. Non potrai impedirmi, però, di venirti a cercare in ogni angolo del pianeta in cui andrete a vivere, per ripeterti che ti amo e che ti voglio con me. Non ti concederò il divorzio. Lotterò in tribunale, trascinando la causa fino al prossimo millennio, se necessario. Io ti amo. La mia vita non ha senso, senza di te. Lotterò contro tutto e contro tutti, pur di farti tornare da me. Dove **_tu_** vorresti essere. Perché, puoi negarlo fino alle fine del tempo, ma io _so_ che tu mi ami. _Tu_ ami _me_ , come _io_ amo _te_.”

Lo sguardo di Sherlock si spostò negli occhi verdi di Moran.

Per la prima volta, i due Alfa si fissarono direttamente in viso.

Ostili.

Fieri.

Decisi.

“Tu dici di amare John. – sibilò Sherlock, in tono duro – Eppure non esiti a fare di lui un oggetto. Vuoi bruciare il suo Legame con me, ben sapendo che, agli occhi del resto del mondo, lui non sarebbe altro che la tua puttana. È questo il tuo modo di amarlo, Moran? Davvero sei così egoista, da fare di un uomo fiero e  meraviglioso come John, nient’altro che una proprietà? Dimostra che lo ami veramente. Lascialo tornare a casa, da suo figlio e dall’uomo con cui è sposato e Legato, legalmente. Lascialo tornare da me.”

L’ira negli occhi di Sebastian Moran crebbe e lampeggiò pericolosamente.

John sentì la presa farsi ancora più forte e salda, intorno al suo petto.

Avvertì il respiro di Sebastian, caldo e rapido, vicino al collo, nel punto in cui si trovava il Marchio che dimostrava il suo Legame con Sherlock.

In preda all’orrore, capì che Sebastian stava per morderlo, per distruggere il Marchio di Sherlock:

“Io ti amo, Sherlock!” confessò, disperato, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta ferrea di Moran.

Ed il tempo sembrò congelarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Lo so. Lo so. Fermandomi a questo punto, potrei essere tacciata di essere vagamente sadica. Come ho scritto nel primo capitolo di questa storia, però, non voglio fare capitoli troppo lunghi.  
> E poi, qualcosa dovrà pure accadere anche nell’ultimo capitolo, no?
> 
> Vi è piaciuta la dichiarazione di Sherlock? Sono riuscita a rimanere abbastanza aderente al personaggio? Per me è stato più semplice scrivere la proposta di matrimonio a John, perché era qualcosa di logico e per nulla sentimentale. Qui ci si avventura in quella palude che è la manifestazione palese dei sentimenti, non proprio consona al personaggio. Spero di essere riuscita a mantenere un buon equilibrio fra testa e cuore. Perché, secondo me, anche facendo una dichiarazione d’amore, Sherlock farà sempre ricorso alla mente, oltre che al cuore.  
> Spero, anche, che non abbiate trovato troppo fuori luogo il piccolissimo intermezzo fra Mycroft e Greg. In fin dei conti sono sposati ed, ogni tanto, bisogna pure che anche io lo ricordi.
> 
> Chi voglia farmi sapere cosa ne pensi, è sempre benvenuto.
> 
> Grazie a chi sia arrivato con me fino a questo punto dell’avventura.  
> Grazie per i kudos lasciati allo scorso capitolo.
> 
> Per chi voglia sapere come vada a finire, l’appuntamento è per martedì, per l’ultimo capitolo!
> 
> Ciao!


	16. I'll Fly for You

**I’ll Fly for You**

“Io ti amo, Sherlock!” confessò John, disperato, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta ferrea di Moran.

Sherlock notò i denti di Moran, che stavano per affondare nel collo di John, dove c’era il suo Marchio.

Con orrore, si rese conto che non sarebbe mai arrivato prima che Moran mordesse John.

Il colonnello, però, sembrava paralizzato.

Allontanò il viso dal collo di John e lo fece girare verso di sé:

“Cosa hai detto?” chiese, in tono sorpreso e teso, con la scia che bruciava, per la rabbia e la disperazione.

“La verità. – rispose John, con calma – Il giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati in ospedale, tu mi hai fatto una domanda. Volevi sapere se io amassi Sherlock. Ho esitato a rispondere, lo so. Il fatto è che non ci avevo pensato, fino a quel momento. Sherlock ed io eravamo già sposati e Legati. Lo abbiamo fatto per evitare il Comitato, è vero, ma ci siamo trovati bene, insieme. Siamo diventati amici e complici. Da qui, il sentimento è cresciuto e si è trasformato in amore. Silenziosamente. Non ce ne siamo nemmeno resi conto, capisci Sebastian?”

“Lui non è adatto a te! – ribadì Moran, con durezza – Non crederai veramente che ti ami? Ti vuole solo perché sa che non troverà un altro Omega, che si unisca a lui, ma non si prenderà mai cura di te, come farei io! Io posso offrirti il mondo, John. Lui ti farà solo del male. Nessuno lo sopporta. Cosa ti può dare?”

“Amore. – sussurrò John, con un sorriso dolce – Io amo Sherlock. Con tutto il mio cuore. Ero disposto a seguirti, perché non volevo che tu gli facessi del male. Lo farei anche ora. Però, Sebastian, non potrei mai amarti. Soprattutto ora che so che Sherlock mi ama. Mi dispiace darti questo dolore, Seb, ma non posso farci nulla. Io amo Sherlock.”

Sebastian allontanò gli occhi da quelli di John, scuotendo la testa, incredulo:

“No, sei confuso dagli ormoni della gravidanza. – insisté, caparbio – Credi di amarlo perché hai messo al mondo suo figlio, ma quando sarai lontano da lui, fuori dalla sua nefasta influenza, ti ricorderai del nostro amore e capirai che tu ami me. Solo me. Sempre me.”

John prese il volto di Sebastian fra le proprie mani, teneramente, affinché lo guardasse negli occhi.

Alle sue spalle, sentì un ringhio profondo e minaccioso.

Sherlock non stava apprezzando quello che vedeva e l’Alfa che era in lui stava per scatenarsi, per difendere il suo Omega dalle proposte indesiderate di un nemico.

John percepì la tensione e la rabbia di Moran, che rispose con un ringhio altrettanto ferale.

Il dottore infuse nella propria scia una rassicurante calma, per far capire che lui non fosse in pericolo, ed i due Alfa si tranquillizzarono leggermente.

“Non sono confuso, Seb. – ribadì John, con dolcezza – Io amo Sherlock e non c’entrano nulla gli ormoni. Il nostro amore, quello fra te e me, appartiene al passato. È stato bellissimo e te ne sono grato, perché mi hai fatto capire che gli Alfa possono provare rispetto per gli Omega. Però, il nostro momento è finito da tanto tempo. Se io non fossi stato ferito … se tu non avessi ucciso Grant Forbes … se tu non ti fossi fatto credere morto per tutto questo tempo … chissà … forse avremmo potuto costruire una nostra famiglia. Non potremo mai saperlo. Tutto ciò che è accaduto quel giorno, in Afghanistan, ha portato a questo. Non si può tornare indietro. Io amo Sherlock. Profondamente. E non solo perché è il padre di mio figlio, il mio Alfa, l’uomo a cui sono Legato. Lo amo perché è lui, è Sherlock. Intelligente, irridente, irritante, irriverente, protettivo, con un cuore enorme, anche se non lo crede.”

“No. – mormorò Sebastian, in tono quasi inudibile, abbattuto – No, non puoi amarlo …”

“Lasciami andare, Seb. – John quasi lo supplicò, avvicinandosi ancora di più a Moran – Ti ricordi la notte in cui concepimmo il nostro bambino? Ti ricordi cosa mi dicesti?”

Moran continuava a scuotere la testa, negando.

“Seb, ti prego. – sussurrò John, in tono triste – Ti prego. Cosa mi dicesti?”

Lo sguardo, che Moran alzò su John, era disperato:

“Ti dissi che non avrei mai voluto che tu rimanessi con me perché costretto da qualcuno e da qualcosa. – rispose, in tono sconfitto – Ti dissi che, se tu fossi stato innamorato di un altro Alfa, la cosa mi avrebbe spezzato il cuore, ma ti avrei lasciato andare.”

John sorrise, grato a Moran di non avere insistito a non voler ricordare le parole da lui stesso pronunciate:

“Allora fallo, Seb. – lo invitò, delicatamente – Torna ad essere l’uomo che ammiravo e rispettavo, quando eravamo entrambi nell’esercito. Io amo Sherlock. Io amo il mio Alfa. Lasciami andare.”

Sebastian Moran chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò, emettendo quasi un singhiozzo:

“Lui ti farà del male. – ripeté, stanco – Io sarò sempre pronto ad accoglierti. Anche dopo che lui ti avrà fatto a pezzi.”

“Dammi la tua parola d’onore che non farai nulla contro Sherlock. – chiese John – Io credo in te. Mi fido di te.”

“Non farò nulla contro il tuo Alfa. – garantì Moran – Torna da lui. Io aspetterò che lui ti spezzi il cuore. Quando lo avrà fatto, vieni da me, John, ed io ti aiuterò a rimettere insieme quello che lui avrà distrutto.”

“Grazie.” sussurrò John, a fior di labbra di Moran.

Con un sorriso si voltò ed andò verso Sherlock, che lo attendeva, le braccia aperte per accoglierglielo e non lasciarlo andare mai più via.

Quando lo raggiunse, Sherlock strinse John a sé, in un abbraccio quasi soffocante.

Mise il viso sul collo di John e ne inalò profondamente la scia.

Liquerizia, arance e fragole.

La scia di John.

C’era un velato odore di polvere da sparo, sigaretta e sudore, l’odore di Moran, ma si sarebbe dissipato molto in fretta.

Presto, l’unico altro odore presente su John sarebbe stato il suo.

No.

Ci sarebbe stato anche quello del loro bambino.

Quello, però, sarebbe stato meraviglioso su John.

 

 

Appena John fu fra le braccia di Sherlock, fecero irruzione Mycroft e Greg, seguiti da alcuni agenti di sicurezza:

“Colonnello Sebastian Moran, la dichiaro in arresto.” esordì il maggiore degli Holmes.

“Con quali accuse? – domandò Moran, in tono di sfida – E con quali prove?”

“Intanto, con l’accusa di avere tentato di uccidere Sherlock Holmes. – rispose Mycroft – Lei ha ammesso le sue responsabilità, in quell’attentato, ricattando il dottor Watson. Se ciò non bastasse, abbiamo le prove che lei sia a capo di un’organizzazione criminale, che traffica in armi e droga.”

“Davvero? – sogghignò Moran, sarcastico – Pensa di poter portare avanti queste accuse assurde?”

“Assolutamente sì. – ribatté Mycroft, con un sorriso sornione – Non creda di essere ancora protetto dall’esercito, Colonnello Moran. Vede, sono riuscito a convincere alcuni alti ufficiali, che la aiutavano, che fosse meglio per loro dare le dimissioni e denunciare i suoi crimini. Loro non ci faranno una bella figura, ma salveranno la pensione. Lei è solo, Moran. Nessuno la difenderà. Quando i suoi complici capiranno che sta cadendo, faranno la fila per affossarla. Terminerà la sua carriera nelle celle di Sua Maestà.”

Mentre Mycroft parlava, Greg si era avvicinato a Moran e lo aveva ammanettato.

Sebastian non si ribellò e si lasciò condurre via tranquillamente.

Quando passò vicino a Sherlock e John, si fermò di scatto:

“Non credere che finisca qui, Holmes. – sibilò, furente – Non ti libererai di me così facilmente. Io non sono un uomo finito. Ci sono persone, che mi rimarranno fedeli, ovunque io mi trovi. E saprò sempre tutto. Fai del male a John ed io arriverò a portartelo via così velocemente, che non potrai fare nulla.”

Sherlock si mise davanti a Moran, i loro visi si sfioravano:

“Non mi fai paura, Moran. – ringhiò Sherlock – John è tutto per me e non farò mai nulla, che possa farlo soffrire. Sei fortunato ad uscire vivo da qui. Avvicinati a John un’altra volta e vedrai che non sarò così gentile e comprensivo.”

“Andiamo!” Lestrade sollecitò Moran, per evitare che lui e Sherlock arrivassero allo scontro fisico.

John prese una mano di Sherlock, intrecciando le loro dita:

“Che ne dici di tornare a casa? – chiese, in tono stanco – Vorrei vedere il nostro bambino.”

Sherlock si voltò verso John, con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra:

“Andiamo. – annuì – O mia madre vizierà il piccolo, in modo vergognoso.”

Sherlock e John si avviarono verso l’uscita dell’aeroporto, sempre tenendosi per mano:

“Dovremo decidere un nome per nostro figlio. – disse John – Non possiamo continuare a chiamarlo bambino o piccolo.”

“Ho un elenco! – ribatté Sherlock, con entusiasmo – Non avrai creduto che non ci abbia pensato.”

“Un elenco? – ripeté John, preoccupato – Di quanti nomi?”

“Oh, circa un centinaio.” rispose Sherlock, scrollando le spalle, con assoluta noncuranza.

John si bloccò, fissando Sherlock negli occhi:

“Stai scherzando, vero?” domandò, trattenendo il fiato.

“Lo scoprirai solo a casa.” sogghignò Sherlock, con un sorriso sornione.

John alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma ridacchiò.

Ripresero a camminare, diretti a casa, dal loro bambino.

 

 

Arrivati al 221B di Baker Street, John si precipitò su per le scale.

Arrivato in salotto, trovò Oswald, seduto sul divano, che stava leggendo il giornale.

L’uomo alzò gli occhi e sorrise al genero:

“Bentornato, John! – Oswald salutò John, allegramente – Sono contento che tu sia tornato. Il bambino è di sopra con Julia.”

“Grazie.” rispose John rapidamente e salì di corsa le scale, che portavano alla stanza nell’attico.

Arrivato alla camera del bambino, John trovò Julia che lo teneva in braccio, con un biberon in mano.

La donna alzò gli occhi e sorrise al genero:

“John! – sussurrò, felice – Caro, sei tornato. Vieni. Stavo per dare da mangiare a questo angioletto. Immagino che voglia farlo tu.”

John entrò nella stanza e andò dalla suocera, guardando il figlio con infinita dolcezza.

Il dottore prese il bambino dalle braccia di Julia, che lo abbracciò teneramente:

“Non sai quanto io sia felice, che tu sia tornato a casa.” mormorò la signora Holmes.

La donna si allontanò dal genero e vide il figlio minore, fermo sulla porta della stanza, con le mani in tasca:

“Vi lascio soli. – sorrise, maliziosa – Immagino che abbiate molte cose da dirvi. Ricordatevi che, se avrete bisogno di baby sitter, noi saremo sempre a vostra disposizione.”

“Lo terremo a mente.” ribatté John.

Julia passò vicino a Sherlock e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, emettendo un sospiro esasperato.

“Bravo. – gli sussurrò la madre – Lo so che sei felice.”

Senza attendere che il figlio ribattesse, Julia se ne andò.

John si sedette sulla sedia a dondolo, posta vicino al lettino.

Il piccolo aveva iniziato a lamentarsi, protestando per il ritardo della poppata.

John gli mise in bocca il biberon ed il piccolo iniziò a succhiare avidamente e con soddisfazione.

John sorrise ed alzò lo sguardo su Sherlock, che osservava il marito ed il figlio, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Le scie di John e Sherlock si cercarono, si unirono e si fusero, in un’unica scia piena di tranquillità, amore e senso di appartenenza, che avvolse l’intera famiglia, facendoli sentire l’uno parte dell’altro.

 

 

Il piccolo finì di mangiare e si addormentò, fra le braccia del padre.

John lo tenne ancora un po’ in braccio, poi lo mise nel lettino.

Sherlock si era avvicinato a lui, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla opposta di John, stringendolo a sé.

John appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Sherlock e rimasero ad osservare il loro bambino, che dormiva placidamente, avvolto dalle scie dei genitori.

“Pensavo a William Mycroft Holmes. – mormorò John – Cosa ne dici?”

“Vorresti dare a _mio_ figlio il nome di _mio_ fratello?” sbottò Sherlock, praticamente offeso, ma nella voce si sentiva la presenza di un sorriso.

“Veramente avrebbe il tuo nome. – lo corresse John – Lo chiameremo Will, non certo Mycroft. Però, mi sembra giusto ringraziare tuo fratello, in qualche modo. Se io sono qui e se Sebastian è in prigione, lo dobbiamo anche a lui.”

“Vada per William Mycroft Holmes. – sospirò Sherlock, in modo tragico – Mio fratello si gonfierà come un pallone … come se ne avesse bisogno! Sembra già una mongolfiera.”

“Oh, Sherlock, sei terribile! – ridacchiò John, alzando gli occhi al soffitto – So che ami tuo fratello.”

“Non esagerare.” borbottò Sherlock, quasi scandalizzato.

John guardò ancora per qualche secondo il figlio:

“Avrei bisogno di una doccia.” sospirò, stanco.

“Direi che tu abbia ragione. – ribatté Sherlock, storcendo il naso – Hai ancora addosso l’odore di Moran.”

Sherlock e John lasciarono la stanza del figlio.

Sherlock andò in salotto, mentre John si recò in bagno, dove si spogliò con calma e decise di buttare i vestiti, che indossava, perché gli avrebbero sempre ricordato Sebastian.

Dopo una lunga e rinvigorente doccia, John si infilò un pigiama e raggiunse Sherlock in salotto.

Il consulente dava le spalle alla porta e stava suonando il violino, ma si accorse dell’ingresso del marito, vedendolo nel riflesso della finestra.

La melodia, dolce e delicata, avvolse John, calda, rilassante e rassicurante.

Il dottore si andò a sedere nella propria poltrona, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi cullare dalla musica.

Sherlock osservò i lineamenti del marito rilassarsi e cedere ad un sorriso tranquillo.

Chiuse gli occhi anche lui, continuando a suonare una melodia improvvisata, che gli nasceva dal cuore.

Ora che sapevano di amarsi, il loro Legame sarebbe diventato più forte e saldo.

Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dividerli, perché sapevano di potere sempre contare l’uno sull’altro.

Nella tranquillità della sera, che scendeva su Londra, Sherlock continuò a suonare, mentre John lo ascoltava.

Entrambi si godevano la pace, la sicurezza e la serenità, che avevano invaso la loro vita.

Ora erano veramente a casa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Vi è piaciuto il lieto fine?  
> Spero che non vi aspettaste che finissero a letto insieme. Ho preferito questo finale più tranquillo, forse anche un po’ sdolcinato, che sottolineasse l’armonia che si è creata, ora che John e Sherlock sanno di amarsi.
> 
> Come ho scritto nel primo capitolo, i titoli dei vari capitoli compongono il testo della canzone “I’ll Fly for You” degli Spandau Ballet (mancano giusto alcune strofe). Non so se qualcuno conosca la canzone, ma se sì e ricordava il video, sono sicura che abbia pensato malissimo di me!
> 
> Finire un racconto mi mette sempre un po’ di tristezza, perché so che mi mancheranno lo scrivere ed il mettere nero su bianco le folli idee che mi vengono in mente.
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto il racconto e a chi abbia lasciato kudos e commenti.
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Questa storia avrà una struttura molto particolare: saranno capitoli abbastanza corti e pubblicati a giorni alterni, da oggi fino alla conclusione (mi voglio veramente male!).  
> I titoli dei capitoli compongono una parte del testo di “I’ll fly for you”, stupenda canzone degli Spandau Ballett.
> 
> Se qualcuno volesse lasciare qualche riga di commento, sapete che siete sempre i benvenuti!
> 
> A martedì!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
